Road Trippin'
by Torithy
Summary: The Lifeline Collection. The fic that sparked the series - the Ducks are all grown up, but the old ties are still there and when one Duck needs help ... of course, the others will be there ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I own nothing related to the Mighty Ducks film trilogy, but any new characters cropping up are all mine. In this fic, the Ducks are all grown up and have moved on with their lives. But they have kept in touch and, when one Duck needs help, the rest all rally round ...  
Bear with me over the first few chapters as we catch up with the main Ducks who will be making an appearance and see how their lives have changed - following that, this may be a bit darker than my usual stuff. I wanted to try something a wee bit different ... And on that note, I'd really appreciate any feedback - good or bad, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

* * *

**Road Trippin'**

**ONE.**

If she had looked up, she would have seen the face watching her at the window, but she was too focused on simply getting one foot past the other. The walk from her car had never seemed quite so long. Nor had the ride in the elevator, though she made the journey from ground floor to penthouse at least half a dozen times every day.

Just when she thought she would never make it to the sanctity of her home, the door was opening before she could even look for her key and strong hands were gently pulling her inside. Her bag was taken from her, as was her jacket, and she found herself guided to the couch, sinking gladly into the plush cushions and accepting the glass of wine that was pushed into her hand.

"I saw the news, babe, how you doing?" came the low query, obvious concern in the tone.

"All part of the job." she shrugged, after a pause – like she usually did. And he knew better to push the issue.

Used to seeing his girlfriend come home after a hard day and knowing the impact some of the things she saw as part of her job as a news reporter could have on her, Fulton Reed had grown adept at handling such situations. Just one of the many things she loved about him. As an enforcer, he was one of the toughest guys in the NHL but, off the ice, that transformed into a protective caring streak admired by his closest friends and girlfriend alike.

Sitting down beside her, he simply waited – if she wanted to talk to him about it, she would. In her own time. And if she didn't want to talk, well that was okay too.

"It's not fair, Fult." she whispered, shaking her head slightly as she stared into space, her glass of wine idling in her hand. He reached out, his hand coming to rest on her knee lightly, rubbing gently. Just listening. Letting her get it out. "Five years old. What are you supposed to say, huh? He had a good innings? You've got your memories? Five years old – just a baby!"

Taking her glass from her when the contents threatened to spill over and setting it down on the coffee table, Fulton held out his arms to her, relieved when she tearfully accepted his embrace and cuddled into his chest. As soon as he had spotted her on television, having drawn the short straw of interviewing the grief-stricken parents of the child killed by a teenage joyrider, he had known it would hit her hard. And the harder she found dealing with such a story, the harder she was on herself – telling herself she wasn't cut out for the job.

Much as he longed to be able to make it all better, he knew there was nothing he could say. All he could do was be there for her, hold her until she could push the day's events to the back of her mind. And, pressing soft kisses into her hair, that was exactly what he did.

"Sorry, babe." she whispered finally, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Don't be daft – you've got nothing to be sorry for." Fulton said with a little frown.

"We were supposed to be going out tonight, but I …I dunno that I'm up to it …"

"We can do that any time, Cait. Tonight, we get a nice night in, just you and me."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not, baby – now, how about I go run a nice hot bath for my girl?"

"You may just win the best-boyfriend-in-the-world title, do you know that?" Caitlin said, managing a soft smile for him.

Fulton grinned at that, kissing her temple before getting up. "As long as you're the prize."

And so, just ten minutes later, Caitlin found herself soaking away the stresses of the day with a long hot bubble bath. And with the bonus of a certain hockey player for company. She couldn't help relaxing as she leaned back against Fulton's muscular chest, closing her eyes in contentment as she felt his lips on her bare shoulder.

"Feeling better?" he murmured, drawing a little nod from her. "Good – you've been working too hard lately, Cait. You need a break."

For once, to his surprise, his workaholic girlfriend simply agreed. "Maybe I do need a break." she sighed, "It's been crazy in the office …"

"And you know things are bad when even you can see it." Fulton teased. "But maybe it's perfect timing – I had a call from Banksie today."

"Adam?" Caitlin said, having long since grown acquainted with her boyfriend's friends. "How is he?"

"He's good, I think – got some new business venture in the pipeline."

"Good for him." she smiled, "He gave up a lot to start working for his dad, so I'm glad it's working out for him."

"Yeah, I still can't work out why he gave up hockey – he was the best of all of us – but at least it hasn't backfired on him." Fulton agreed. "Anyway, he's moving again apparently."

"Quite the little nomad these days, our Adam - where's he headed this time?"

"Nevada – his dad's invested in some rundown hotel he thinks he could make a bomb with, fleecing gamblers on route to Las Vegas. He's put Adam in charge of getting the place up and running again …"

"Cool – what's that got to do with us though?"

"Well, Bankie's heading out there to suss the place out and he thought we might like to tag along. The hotel's been empty for a while and there aren't any staff, but it's fine to stay in and it's not far from Vegas, so it could be fun. And to be honest, I think he'd just appreciate the company."

"It's gonna be hard for me to get time off work …" Caitlin mused, "But … I'll ask. It sounds fun – who else is invited?"

"All the Ducks, plus any significant others by the sounds of it – not everyone can get away though. Portman's up for it, Julie, Guy, Connie, Charlie …"

"It'd be so good to catch up with them, especially the girls." she smiled. Just a short time after she had started dating Fulton, his female childhood team-mates had gotten down to the job of interrogating her at every available opportunity – making sure she was good enough for their friend. And luckily, she had passed their tests with flying colours, being quickly adopted into their little group.

"So you're really up for this?" her boyfriend asked hopefully, running large soapy hands over her soft skin.

"Yeah." she nodded, "I'll ask tomorrow about the chance of any time off and, if the boss agrees, you can count me in."

"Excellent. We could drive down there – any excuse for a roadtrip." Fulton smiled, "But in the meantime, you look like you could do with an early night, babe … How does Chinese food and then bed sound?"

"Bliss." Caitlin sighed, "What would I do without you to look after me?"

"Run your own baths and watch less hockey?" he suggested, making her laugh as he clambered out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. "I'll call Adam – he wanted to know as soon as possible, but I'll just tell him we'll let him know for definite tomorrow."

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to Polkadot-Sunstar, punkteacher, pitaqueen and Ghostwriter for the reviews - it's always great to get some feedback:)

**

* * *

**

**TWO.**

As the phone rang beside the bed, Fulton inwardly groaned. He had just dozed off when the ringing had disturbed him and he was loath to even open his eyes. But he didn't want Caitlin disturbed – she'd fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow and, after a long period of restlessness, was finally lying peacefully in his arms.

Trying not to move too much, he stretched to grab the phone and answered it in a low voice, checking the clock as he did so. Eleven thirty – it could only be …

"Dude, what's up?"

"Portman, how's it going?"

"Good, man, good. Hey, listen buddy, you fancy headin' out in a bit? There's this new club …"

"Sorry, bro, can't …"

"Whadda ya mean, can't? The night is still young … And why are you whispering?" his best friend demanded from the other end of the phone.

"Cait's asleep – I don't want to wake her."

"Listen to you, Mr Considerate Boyfriend. Early night was it? You dog!"

"Not like that, man – she's had a tough few days, she's shattered." Fulton explained, rolling his eyes even though he knew his friend couldn't see him.

But Portman's tone changed at that, sounding almost remorseful. "I did catch the news today – rough gig. I suppose I can let you off best friend duty under the circumstances. You just make sure you look after that girl of yours – and give her my love."

"Will do, dude. Hey, why don't you give Jules a call – see if she wants to go clubbing with you?"

"Funny."

"Just a suggestion." Fulton grinned, mock innocence in his voice. "Listen, Portman, I was talking to Adam about that Vegas thing and it could be on the cards - no pun intended. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll talk then, yeah? Or come round, whatever suits."

"Sure, man, no worries. Hey, I'll be thinking of you stuck at home when I'm surrounded by a bevy of sexy women."

"You do that, bro – and _I'll_ think of _you_ going home alone, pining for a certain Miss Gaffney, while I'm happily tucked up with my girl."

"Below the belt, Fult, below the belt."

"Where all your problems lie, dude." he chuckled, "Have fun."

Still laughing softly to himself, Fulton hung up the phone before settling back in bed, one arm still draped around his girlfriend. Glancing down to check he hadn't disturbed her, he frowned when sleepy green eyes met his.

"Shit, babe, I'm sorry – I didn't want to wake you." he apologised sheepishly.

"S'okay." Caitlin murmured, "Who was on the phone?"

"Just Portman – he sends his love, by the way." Fulton told her, letting his fingers caress her cheek.

"That's sweet." she smiled, "Nothing wrong, I hope?"

"Nah, he's just looking for someone to hang with."

"While he mopes over Jules …" Caitlin sighed insightfully.

"Ah, you're not just a pretty face, kiddo." Fulton grinned.

"Those two need their heads banging together – can't you talk to him?"

"I've tried, but you know Port when he gets an idea in his head."

"Pig-headed." she nodded, "Just like Julie. Why can't they just admit they're crazy about each other and get it together? They could put us all out of our misery _and_ be so happy!"

"Like us?" Fulton asked, smiling as Caitlin shifted so she was leaning over him, her long dark red hair falling in a tangle of soft waves over her shoulders.

"Exactly like us …" she smiled, kissing his lips as he slid a hand into her hair.

Soft kisses slowly turned more passionate, lips parting and tongues exploring, hands wandering. Until Fulton paused, his hands on Caitlin's hips and his forehead resting lightly against hers as she straddled him. "Aren't you supposed to be getting some rest, babe?" he teased, eyebrows raised in question.

"Fulton …"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Shut up!" she demanded, giggling as he gave in – without the need for much persuasion - and kissed her again, only pulling back briefly to catch hold of the hem of her silky pyjama top and deftly pull it over her head, letting it fall to the floor.

"Love you, Caitie." he murmured huskily as he moved on top of her, relishing the soft moan he drew as he finally slid inside her, hearing her tell him she loved him too and knowing she meant it by the look in her eyes.

And afterwards, with Caitlin wrapped in his arms, lazily tracing the outline of the tattoo on his shoulder with her fingertip, he still couldn't help marvelling at the fact that he was the so-called Bash Brother in such a position. Especially since he had never thought he'd be lucky enough to find someone like Caitlin, while it had been obvious for years that Dean Portman and their old team-mate, Julie Gaffney, were made for each other.

They really would have to do something about that – perhaps this break at Banksie's new hotel was the perfect opportunity …

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys - glad you're liking this!

* * *

**

**THREE.**

"Mr Banks? Uh, excuse me, sir?"

Adam glanced up, still startled to have himself addressed in such a fashion. Even in his plush office at the headquarters of his father's business and in a suit that probably cost more than most people earned in a month, he didn't feel like a "Mister" anything – just plain old Adam. Banksie. Cake-Eater.

He had to smile at that – he hadn't heard the old nickname in a long time. It had started as a real dig at him when the District 5 Ducks had considered him nothing but a preppy Hawk but, over time, he had been accepted as a Duck himself and it became a term of endearment. He never thought he'd miss it …

Realising the young woman in the doorway was expecting some kind of response, he forced a smile and waved her in.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard." he attempted to explain, getting a little flustered when he thought about how ridiculous he must sound, but unable to stop himself. "It's just that I still think of my father as the only Mr Banks … Sorry, you had a message for me and here I am rambling on … Uhh, what was it you needed?"

"Just some paperwork for you from Mr Banks, Mr Banks … Umm, I mean from your father, Mr Banks." the young woman corrected herself awkwardly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear self-consciously.

"Please, it's Adam." he smiled, "Like I said, Mr Banks is my father – you'll make me feel old!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to …"

"No, no." Adam said with equal haste, noting her discomfort. "You don't have to apologise. Listen, lets start over. I'm Adam – and you are …?"

"Rachel. Rachel Keller."

"Rachel, nice to meet you. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Paperwork from your father – he mentioned you were heading off on business and would need to finish this up first …"

"Of course he did." Adam sighed, eyeing up the hefty stack of documents in her arms. Their probably considerable weight only occurring to him after a long moment and making him jump up quickly to try to take them from her, in a manner befitting a gentleman. And a manner which had them dropping most of the papers over the floor.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, diving to gather them up and only succeeding in banging heads with Rachel. "Dammit, sorry! Are you okay?"

She nodded with a little laugh, rubbing the bump on her head. "I'm fine, honestly. Here, let me …"

And unable to help laughing, the two knelt on the floor of the office and started gathering up the sheaves of paper.

"Looks like you're gong to be busy over the next few days." Rachel said, almost shyly.

"Yeah," Adam replied wryly, "My father seems to think that just because he's a workaholic, everyone else should be too – but I guess you know that too."

But, not wanting to speak badly of her boss – especially in front of his son – Rachel just smiled. "It's not so bad …"

"Ah, you're too polite." Adam teased gently, straightening up with the last of the papers in his hand. "Thanks for you're help, Rachel."

"It's no trouble. Maybe … maybe if you need any more help, I could …" she began to offer.

"Hey, that would be great." he grinned, "How about I give my dad a call and make sure he can spare you? Then we could grab a coffee or something before we get started …?"

"That sounds lovely." she smiled, and Adam quickly reached for the phone.

Maybe working for his father wasn't quite as bad as he had initially thought – after all, you didn't often get to work with pretty little blondes when you played hockey for a living …

* * *

Meanwhile, waking up that morning, Fulton found the other side of the big double bed he shared with his girlfriend empty and propped himself up on one elbow so he could check the time. Still early – surely she couldn't have headed to work already …

But just as he was about to clamber out of bed, the door opened and Caitlin walked in with a tray of fruit, toast and coffee and a cheery "good morning".

"And a good morning to you too, beautiful. What's all this?" Fulton smiled, waiting until she had set the tray down before pulling her down onto the bed for a cuddle.

"Just a little thank you for looking after me." she told him, planting a little kiss on his cheek. "I know, I know – you don't mind. But I just want you to know it means a lot to me, okay? I love you … now, eat your breakfast like a good boy!"

"And are you joining me, babe?"

"Nope. Because you'll only distract me and then I'll be late for work." she grinned, while he tried to look innocent. "If I'm going to ask for time off, I need to be early and keep on the boss's good side."

"I suppose that makes sense." Fulton nodded reluctantly, "And if he still says no, just tell him I'll be dropping in to kick his ass."

"Okay, how about we call that Plan B?" Caitlin laughed, "Now, I'm gonna get going. Kiss."

And obediently, Fulton leaned in for a soft lingering kiss, disappointed when she pulled away.

"Don't give me the puppy-dog look, Fult." she giggled, "I'll see ya later and then hopefully we can call Adam with some good news!"

"I hope so, Caitie – we need this break. _You_ need this break."

"I know," she sighed, "Believe me, I know …"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Polkadot-Sunstar, Hiding in the Shadow and punkteacher for the reviews - glad you guys are liking this, I appreciate the feedback. I'm always worried about falling into the Mary-Sue trap with OCs, so I'm glad you seem to like Cait and Rachel - I love the original Ducks, but I'd find it strange if they grew up without meeting new people, making new friends - and enemies - falling for non-Ducks ... lol. This may also seem a little slow-burning, but I thought I'd set the scene for the action and it will get a lot darker and a few more Ducks will start to make an appearance - along with some more outsiders - so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!

* * *

****FOUR.**

Sitting in her tiny office, Caitlin answered her ringing phone by simply clamping it between her shoulder and her ear before continuing to type – she'd been flat out all morning and her next deadline was looming closer.

"Morning, Caitlin Rivers speaking …" she said, as brightly as she could under the circumstances.

"Miss Rivers, sorry to bother you …" came a soft apologetic voice, "It's Maria Ryland – we spoke yesterday …"

Instantly struck when she recognised the voice, Caitlin froze for a second and then grabbed the receiver in her hand as she turned away from her computer screen to better focus her attention solely on the call. "Mrs Ryland …" she said, her voice low, sympathetic. "I'd ask how you are, but it seems so redundant. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I just … I just wanted to call – say thank you properly from myself and my husband." the caller said, her voice cracking just a little. "Your kindness yesterday made a … made a difficult task that little bit easier.

"Oh, Mrs Ryland, please, that's completely unnecessary." Caitlin said, taken aback but touched by her words.

"No, no, it isn't. Some of the press … I know they were just doing a job, but … they seemed so cold. Like our Bailey was just … just another number … Maybe because you're younger – less used to such things …"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Caitlin sighed.

"If it means you keep that compassion, maybe that's no bad thing. People will thank you for it – people like us. Anyways, I just thought I could also let you know that we intend to try to get some kind of campaign going – something has to be done about these kids getting off scott free. We've been told the police aren't confident any kind of lengthy jail term will be imposed when the case comes to trial."

"I'm sorry to hear that – it must be very difficult to accept."

"That's why we're starting the campaign. Or partly why. If we can make a difference, then maybe some small ray of light can come from …" the voice started to break again and Caitlin closed her own eyes, imagining the pain this family must be going through. "… from what happened to Bailey."

"Well, we'd certainly be interested in following up on this – covering your campaign efforts." Caitlin said, "We should keep in touch and we can see how best to go about it."

"Thank you, Caitlin, we'll keep you informed. And thank you again – for everything."

"You're more than welcome – I only wish we had met under different circumstances." the young woman said sincerely, "Take care."

Replacing the receiver in the cradle, Caitlin swivelled her chair around a little further to gaze unseeingly out of the window and compose herself. The call meant a lot to her, but it was difficult too. She could only imagine the horror of having a child snatched away from you like that, of losing anyone you cared about so suddenly and in such circumstances. For a fleeting second, her mind raced away from her and turned to thoughts of her own family – her mum, her dad, her siblings, Fulton …

Fortunately, before she could go too far down that avenue, her phone rang again – this time, the ringing indicating an internal call from within the building.

"Hello?"

"Caitlin, Mr Mathers would like to see you in his office as soon as possible." said her editor's personal assistant from the other end of the line. "Can I tell him you're free?"

"Sure, Susie, I'll be right up."

Hoping it was nothing to worry about – and that she would finally be able to approach the subject of some time off – Caitlin took a deep breath and pulled the jacket of her pinstripe suit on over her crisp white shirt before heading for the door. She didn't want to keep the boss waiting.

* * *

Having completed, against the odds, the paperwork his father had sent and in record time too, Adam was surprised to find himself torn between relief and disappointment. He couldn't help imagining his father keeping him snowed under with work, just so he'd have the perfect excuse to keep him from heading off to work on their new project. It still amazed him that he – the youngest son – was being trusted with such responsibility and he longed, more than ever, to prove himself to Mr Banks Senior. 

But on the other hand, he hadn't expected to find himself spending time with Rachel Keller, the pretty nineteen-year-old on work experience with his father's company. She had been shy at first but, since he wasn't exactly the most outgoing guy ever, that was no bad thing. And when they put each other at ease over coffee at a nearby café, he found her to be sweet, funny, a breath of fresh air after a day stuck in the office.

"It's a pity I'm heading off to Nevada soon …" Adam said, half to Rachel and half to himself.

"Won't you enjoy the break?" she asked, "I mean, I know you'll be working, but it'll be a change of scenery …"

"Don't get me wrong, it's a great opportunity – and a few friends are hopefully gonna head over there with me – but … if I was staying, maybe we could … I mean, if you wanted to … we could … go out for dinner?"

"I'd like that, Adam." Rachel smiled, "Maybe when you get back …?

"It's a date." he grinned.

* * *

Approaching her editor's office, Caitlin glanced through the window and realised he wasn't alone as she had expected. His personal assistant and the deputy editor were also present and, before she could even knock on the door, she was being waved inside. 

"Hey, Dan." she said, acknowledging the others politely as well.

"Cait," her boss said, warmly but with a strange look in his eyes. "Take a seat. How are you?"

"I'm … uh, fine, I guess." she said unsurely, "You?"

"I'm good, good. Coffee – can I get you a cup? Susie, coffee, please."

"Right away, Mr Mathers." Susie said, bustling away like the epitome of efficiency she was.

"Now, Caitlin, the reason we've called you here … Rob, do we want to wait for coffee? No? No … okay. The reason we've called you here … Rob, tell Caitlin the reason."

Bemused to see her usually in charge, gruff, boss seem so flustered, Caitlin turned to his deputy, Rob Allen and raised an eyebrow. "Rob? What's going on?" she asked, secretly more worried about whether whatever it was meant she wouldn't get the chance to ask for some time off.

"Well, Cait, it's like this … we'd like you to take some time off."

Well, that was easier than expected. Although she did have a bad feeling she might not like the reason why …

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers - the feedback is such a big help!

* * *

**

**FIVE.**

"Charlie? Charlie! Could you please come and get this cell phone of yours? You have a message and it's beeping constantly, I'm going crazy here!"

Trying to count to ten, Charlie Conway got as far as five and then heaved a sigh, wandering into the kitchen and holding out his hand for the phone his wife was holding. "Sorry, ba- Linda." She never had been keen on pet names and he couldn't he wasn't exactly in her good books to start with.

"Anything important, is it?" she asked, a slight hint of impatience in her tone, although she didn't look up from her teaching notes.

"Just Fulton wanting to know if we've decided whether we're going on this trip or not."

"He doesn't give up."

"He's just enthusiastic – it's a great chance for the old gang to get to hang out again."

"Hang out? Charlie, we're not fourteen any more."

"What's wrong with relaxing with friends? Honey, maybe that's what we need – Fulton and Cait are up for it, Cait's just trying to get the time off work …"

"We're not Fulton and Caitlin, Charlie – we're a married couple and don't need to be acting like a couple of love-struck teenagers." Linda sighed, trying her hardest to be patient with the boyishly handsome man currently perched on the edge of the kitchen table.

"I dare you to call Fult a love-struck teenager to his face!" Charlie teased, "C'mon, Linda, you might even have fun – wouldn't it be nice to drive over there with our friends, enjoy the sun … I think Adam mentioned a pool …"

"Your friends, you mean."

"What? That's daft …"

"Oh, come on, Charlie – you know, I've always been the outsider in your little group. I've always just been "Charlie's girlfriend" or "Charlie's wife" … It's okay though, it's not like I don't have my own friends. I just don't necessarily want to traipse off across the country with the Ducks so you can bond with the guys or do whatever it is you all do."

Shaking his head, Charlie reached out and grabbed her hands, making her put her pen down so he had her full attention. "Linda, you're being silly – you're own of us now. A Duck by marriage, if you like. Just like Cait's one of us. And so's Averman's fiancée, and Ken's girlfriend, and Luis's … latest conquest – okay, maybe not that last one. Not yet anyway. My point is … I think this would be good for us. We're taking it all too seriously right now and we've forgotten why we fell in love in the first place – we need to get that back …"

Looking up into his eyes, she smiled when she saw how sincere he was and how hard he was trying. "And we wouldn't be better off doing that on our own?"

"Are you kidding? We'd kill each other after two days alone!" he grinned, even managing to get a laugh out of her at that.

"Okay, okay – we'll go!"

"That's my girl!"

* * *

It was late when Caitlin finally got home that evening and she quickly let herself into the apartment, locking the door behind her and turning on the lights. 

"Fulton? Fult, you home?" she called, disappointed to find herself alone.

Taking off her jacket and draping it over the arm of the couch, she wandered into the kitchen, feeling on edge and turning on lights as she went. She spotted a new note pinned to the fridge with a magnet and grabbed it, running a hand through her hair as she read the hastily scrawled message …

**Hey babe. Dinner in oven – u don't need 2 do anything. Nipped out for bottle of wine, back soon. Love ya! F x**

The smile came instinctively to her lips, as it always did when her boyfriend did something caring, but it froze there in the next second when she heard the knock at the door. It was late and she wasn't expecting anyone and Fulton had his own keys … Normally, she wouldn't have thought twice about opening the door – foolish as that might be – but now …

"Who's there?" she called, trying to sound in control and cringing to hear the nervousness she wasn't doing so well at hiding. "I said _who's there_?" she demanded, more urgently, grabbing her cell phone.

"Caitlin? Caitie, babe, I've forgotten my keys …"

All her paranoia draining out of her, Caitlin let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding with a shaky laugh and rushed to unlock the door. Throwing it open, she jumped into her startled boyfriend's arms, almost making him drop the bottle of wine he was carrying.

"Mmmm, I should keep you waiting on me more often if this is the response I get …" he grinned, carrying her inside. "Hey, are you okay, sweetheart? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"It's crazy, I just spooked myself – I didn't realise it was you and … don't worry, I'm fine." she smiled as he set her on her feet and gave her a little kiss. "Now, how about I open this wine and we get dinner on the table?"

"I'm all over that – I'm starved!" Fulton nodded, "So how was your day? Oh, man, I nearly forgot – how'd it go with the boss? Did you get the time off?"

"Uh … yeah. Yeah, I did actually – but lets just enjoy our dinner first and then I'll tell you all about it." she said, forcing a smile. She just knew he wasn't going to like this at all.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks as always to my reviewers - hope I don't disappoint after the suspense, lol! Glad you like "my" (I wish!) Fulton and more Ducks making an appearance very soon. Along with more new faces later and more shocks - stay tuned:)

* * *

****SIX.**

With dinner and the clearing up out of the way, Caitlin kicked off her shoes and sank down onto the couch, smiling when Fulton sat down beside her and lifted her legs up to drape comfortably across his own.

"Comfy?" he asked with a grin, as she let down her hair and settled back against the cushions, her arms folded behind her head.

"Very." she laughed, but he could tell something wasn't quite right – something was on her mind.

"So what's the story, babe? Did Dan give you grief about asking for time off?" Fulton asked, his hand light on her knee. "Caitie?"

She shook her head and then sighed, "Dan and Rob … I didn't have to ask them …"

"Then how …? I don't understand - how do you get time off without asking your boss?" he frowned, before something occurred to him and a shocked look crossed his face. "He hasn't sacked you, has he?!"

"Of course not!" Caitlin scoffed, "Why would he do that?"

"Sorry, jumping to conclusions …" Fulton said sheepishly, "Go on, tell me what happened."

"Okay, okay, but just remember – it's probably a lot of fuss over nothing and I told them that. I think this is all ridiculous but, because I wanted the time off anyway, I didn't want to argue too much." she pointed out first, before getting up and pacing the floor in front of him. "You remember that fuss there was a while back about staff from the station getting … well, too much attention from a certain person?"

Fulton looked confused for a second and then it dawned on him and he grinned, "Oh, you mean the nutjob with an eye for the sexy reporters?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Such a way with words, Fult, but I suppose so. Well, apparently he's back on the scene – some letters have been sent to the station and … they wouldn't tell me exactly what was in them, but they're worried he might … do something stupid. They think they know which people he's most interested in and they seem to think he might even be watching the building and that kind of thing … So, the good news is – I get some time off! Now, do you want a coffee?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Fulton exclaimed, "Back up there a minute, darlin' – you don't just sneak something like that into the conversation and then head off to make coffee!"

"Fult, it's no big deal …"

"No big deal! Some _psycho's_ stalking my girlfriend and it's no big deal? It must be serious if they want you to stay away from work – has anyone else been given time off?"

"Two more of the news team - Lucia Mendes and Andie Ford – and Eva de la Cruz , one of our weather girls." Caitlin said, "I haven't had a chance to speak to any of them yet."

"I … I can't believe this …" Fulton said, looking thunderstruck. "So, what's being done? I take it the cops are trying to nail this guy? What's he actually done or threatening to do?"

"Look, I don't know all the details, babe – the letters have been passed to the police, apparently he's sent flowers and stuff but the office has been intercepting everything since the last time, it's the usual 'number-one-fan' stuff but at crazy 'I-want-to-make-you-mine' level …"

"And he's after four of you? Greedy bastard." Fulton muttered, "Seriously though, Cait, I don't like this – the thought of some wacko perving over you every time you're on tv … Or worse – watching you going to work or something …"

"Oh please, like you don't have hordes of screaming girlies ogling you at games!"

"That's hardly the same thing, Caitlin." he insisted and she had to reluctantly admit that was true.

"I know, I know – look, it's not like I'm enjoying this myself, Fulton. Being sent home from work because of something out of my control? I love my job, I don't want to be feeling useless until this is resolved and I'm not going to let every guy who can't get a grip on reality hold me back! They've said it's just because they've got our best interests at heart and I know that's true, but it feels like we're the ones being punished." she said angrily, but it was plain that anger wasn't directed at him. "And I can't get it out of my head, the thought of someone watching me … Why do you think I jumped you like that the minute I realised it was you at the door? This has got me pretty freaked and I just … I just …"

The young woman broke off to press a hand to her eyes, determined that she wasn't going to let this get to her any more than it already had and, seeing her close to breaking down, Fulton was quickly on his feet to take his upset girlfriend in his arms. He knew she'd had a hard enough time lately and he hated to see her stressed further by this. Cradling her close and feeling like he never wanted to let her go, he stroked her hair comfortingly and pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head as her arms slipped around his waist.

"You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you, don't you, babe?" he murmured and, from safe within his protective embrace, the redhead nodded.

"How soon can we leave for Vegas?"

* * *

"Is that the latest one?" 

"'Fraid so. I've tried not to touch it too much – I know it's been all through the postal system, but you never know what these forensic guys might be able to turn up. Do you want a look though, before I get it passed over to the cops?"

"Sure – who's this one addressed to?"

"Andie Ford – the second one for her."

"So that's two for Andie … One for Eva, Cait's got three …"

"And four for Lucia." the deputy editor sighed. "Fucked if I know what to think …"

Late nights were routine at the KYWZ television network building – the news rests for no one after all – but the editor and his second-in-command should have handed over to the night-shift editors hours ago. Instead, they had handed over the reins, but were holed up in the office with a bottle of scotch and a problem they _thought_ had been dealt with months ago.

"Is there something we're all missing in this?" Dan mused, downing another gulp of his drink. "A link in the chain … Something … Dammit, _anything_!"

"Lets go over what we know." Rob sighed, pouring himself another generous measure. "Four women, all working for the same news network, none of them related …"

"All lookers."

"True, but all very different – in looks, ages, marital status, jobs … They just all work for us and they're all household names because of the amount of time they're on screen – news anchors, reporters and weather girls, people see them in their living rooms everyday …"

"But I guess for this sick bastard, that just ain't enough …" Dan growled, slamming his glass down on the table in frustration as he glared at the makeshift card in front of him, hating the stark reminder of the situation – the picture inside of one of his female reporters, obviously taken when she was unaware anyone was watching, and the bold 'BE MINE' slogan spelt out in cut-out letters, alongside the more chilling 'SOON'.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN.**

"Catie, are you all packed yet, babe? Need any help?" Fulton called, not realising until he walked into the bedroom that his girlfriend was on the phone and quickly mouthing his apologies.

"Work." she whispered, before turning her attention back to the call. "No, honestly, Rob, I'll be fine – Fulton and I are going away for a little bit with some friends, so I'm just going to forget about it and hopefully it'll all be sorted by the time we get back … Yes, of course … And let me know what's happening … Have you spoken to the others yet? …"

The young woman listened intently, a concerned look on her face, managing a grateful smile when her boyfriend sat down beside her on the bed, taking her free hand in his.

"Maybe I could call her?" Caitlin said, sounding anxious, "She shouldn't be on her own … She could come with us, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem … Okay, well, I'll ring her anyway and let you know what's happening … Thanks for calling, Rob, bye."

"Problem?" Fulton asked, as she ended the call and dropped her phone onto the bed. "You look worried …"

"It's Lucia – she's furious about this whole thing and she's refusing to treat it seriously. The guys from work are worried about her – she lives on her own … I can see her point but, at the same time, I trust Dan and Rob not to over-react just for the sake of it. I thought maybe I could talk to her – see if I could get her to agree to come with us. Adam wouldn't mind, would he? I know it's last minute …"

"I'm sure he'd be cool about it – the more the merrier." Fulton nodded, "And she probably shouldn't be alone right now, just in case. Lucia – Lucia Mendes, the news anchor?"

"Yeah, I think you met her really briefly once when you stopped by my office – she's great." Caitlin smiled, "Bit older than us, like thirty-five, thirty-six … really _together_, you know? Takes no prisoners. She helped me out a lot when I first started."

"I've always thought I'd hate to get on her bad side – some of those interviews she does … tough cookie."

"And what, I'm a pushover?" his girlfriend pouted, pretending to take offence.

"Hell, no!" he backtracked, with a grin. "I just know how to get round you …"

"Oh, you do, do you? And how do you 'get round me' then, Fulton Reed?" Caitlin asked as she slid her arms around his neck, eyebrows raised in question.

"Well, Caitlin Rivers, I would be happy to show you … but you should be calling Lucia because Portman is supposed to be here any minute now …" Fulton told her reluctantly, with a little kiss on her nose punctuating his words.

"You know our Dean, always late …" she trailed off innocently, giggling as he grabbed her and the two toppled backwards together on their bed.

* * *

Two bodies moved as one on top of tangled sheets, completely in sync with each other. Sweat beaded on tanned skin, muscles pulled taut, soft moans filling the room as the pair lost themselves in each other completely. 

Ignoring the phone ringing in the background, the young man brought his lips to those of the girl beneath him for another searing kiss, his strong hands gripping the backs of her thighs as she wrapped long legs around his waist.

His kisses trailed from her lips, down her neck to her breasts, making her whimper in pleasure. "Oh, Dean …"

"You feel so good, babe …" he growled in response, shifting slightly and getting rewarded with another moan from her.

"Please, Dean … don't stop …"

"God, Julie, so good …"

* * *

"I love how we can always depend on not being able to depend on Dean." Caitlin smiled, glancing over to where Fulton was pulling on his jeans as she slipped her sleeveless top back over her head. "I'm surprised, although admittedly slightly relieved, he's this late though … Maybe you should try giving him a call again while I ring Lucia?" 

"Sure thing, but you know Portman – swear to God, attention span of a goldfish – he'll have lost track of time or completely forgotten we're meant to be going today." Fulton laughed, "Besides, didn't you have fun … losing track of time?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she said coyly, throwing his shirt at him. "Now go call that idiot friend of yours and tell him to get his ass in gear – or call Julie, see if he's picked her up yet …"

* * *

"Baby, please, can't we talk about this?" 

"I think that big mouth of yours has done enough damage for one day, Dean Portman!" the furious blonde raged at him, making him duck as she hurled a pillow at his head.

"I said I'm sorry …" he tried, but even he knew it was lame.

"_Sorry?!_ You called me Julie, you asshole! I never asked for much from you, Dean, but I did think you might have the decency to remember my goddamn name!"

"Jenn, I'm sorry – I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that." Dean said sincerely, struggling into his boxers while trying to dodge the missiles she hurled at him. With surprising accuracy.

"You know what? Too little, too late." she spat, "I should have known better – you think you're some big hotshot just because you play hockey, that girls will just fall at your feet and you can treat them how you like. Your lot are all the same! Well, I'm done with it, I mean it - why don't you go crawling to your precious _Julie_?"

And with that, she stormed out the door, slamming it so hard the whole place shook and leaving him to sink down onto the bed with his head in his hands and her words echoing in his mind.

_Go crawling to your precious Julie …_

If only it was that simple.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Big thanks to Hiding in the Shadow, punkteacher and galindapopular - so glad you're still enjoying this, there's loads more to come!

* * *

**

**EIGHT.**

Hearing a horn blaring from outside, Julie Gaffney took a last look in the mirror, making sure her hair looked okay and her lip gloss wasn't smudged. Trying to tell herself she wasn't making an effort for anyone in particular. That there was no harm in just trying to look good.

Another blast of the horn and she rolled her eyes – patience never had been one of his strong points. "Alright, alright." she muttered, "Jeez, anyone would think I was the one who was late!"

Grabbing her heaving rucksack, she trailed it to the door, locking up before hurrying to where the big black convertible was idling by the kerb. The driver popped the trunk, got out and strode over to easily hoist her bag over his shoulder and then swing it into the trunk beside his own stuff. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him, fixated by the sight of him in ripped jeans, a tight white wifebeater and with his shades pushed up into his dark hair.

"Looking good, Gaffney." he grinned, giving her the once over none too subtley – as was his usual style. "That you ready to hit the road?"

"Yeah, I guess so – what kept you? I thought you said …"

"Just something that needed taking care of." Portman said cagily, "I'm here now, aren't I? Listen, jump in – Fult's been on the phone like a million times."

Nodding, she slid into the passenger's seat and fastened her seatbelt, tensing just a little when his hand inadvertently brushed her leg as he shifted gears and wondering – not for the first time – if she was mad to have agreed to this trip. Spending so much time, especially on the way to their destination, with the man she loved but couldn't have … It was going to be like a form of self-torture.

But little did she know that similar thoughts were running through his mind too.

* * *

"Lucia won't budge – says she's not running away." Caitlin sighed, running a hand through her hair distractedly. "I tried to talk her round, but … I don't know what else I can say." 

"Hey, she's not your responsibility." Fulton said, knowing his girlfriend was worrying about her colleague. "I know you're trying to be a good friend to her, but … at the end of the day, she's a big girl and she can look after herself. You tried, babe, and she said no."

"But what if something happens?"

"It won't be your fault." he insisted, coming to stand behind her and sliding his arms around her waist to give her a little cuddle. "You've done what you can, Cait – but I'm sure she'll be fine anyway. And Rob and Dan will keep an eye out."

"I guess." she relented half-heartedly, "Any word on Dean?"

"He's just picking Julie up now and he'll be here shortly … Speak of the devil …" he grinned as they heard a flamboyant knock at the door, "Hang on, I'll get it."

Even though she knew that was Portman's knock and even though she knew Fulton was there, Caitlin couldn't help the way she tensed slightly until she saw for herself that it really was their friend.

"Dude, how much is this gonna rock?" Portman beamed as he pulled Fulton into a macho, back-slapping hug and then pushed him aside without pausing long enough for an answer. "Caitie, honey, good to see ya!"

"Hey, Dean." she said, smiling at his infectious enthusiasm and accepting the little kiss he planted on her cheek. "Where's Jules?"

"In the car – I told her I'd only be a second so lets motor!" he said, offering her his arm in a mock-gentlemanly way and grinning when she played along.

"Oh, so I'll bring the bags, will I?" Fulton demanded, pretending to be annoyed but really just glad to see Caitlin looking so relaxed as Portman steered her towards the door – she needed this trip right now and he was going to make damn sure nothing spoiled it.

* * *

Staring blankly out of the window, her arms wrapped around herself, Linda Conway never even turned at the sound of her husband's voice. Inside, she silently chastised herself – he was always trying so hard to please her and she knew she never made it easy for him. Part of her hated herself for it. The other part just wondered if it was meant to be this hard all the time … 

"Linda!" Charlie tried again, a little louder.

"I heard you, Charlie." she sighed, "What is it?"

He paused and, had she turned to look at him, she would have seen him struggle to contain his exasperation. But she didn't. "Look, Linda, I know you don't want to come on this trip – you've been funny with me ever since we agreed to it. So, just tell me now – do you want to go or not? Because I don't see the point if you're just going to be miserable the whole time …" Help me out

She paused, her gaze shifting to the floor before she found the words to answer him – words she wished she could have bitten back. "Well, I am sorry if I'm such a burden, Charlie – why don't you just go off with your little friends. I wouldn't want to spoil it for you."

"Linda … What's happening to us? Of course I want you there – I just … I don't know what to say or do for the best anymore."

She could hear the pleading in his voice and bit her lip to keep back the tears that welled up against her will. "Look, Charlie, we both know we've been going through a rough patch lately – I just don't know if your friends are what we need right now. When we're trying to save our marriage, do we really want to see another few hundred of Connie and Guy's squabbles and make-up sessions? Or Fulton and Caitlin being insanely cute and perfect together?"

It was the first time she had been so blunt about the problems they had been having and it threw Charlie, made it seem real for the first time.

"Oh." he managed in a strangled tone, looking as if she had hauled back and socked him one in the stomach. "But … But maybe it is what we need? We've been putting so much pressure on ourselves, on each other … Maybe we need to learn to relax around each other, be more like … well, maybe not Guy and Connie …"

She forced a smile at his half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood and turned to meet his eager, anxious gaze, realising for the first time that he wasn't the same boyish young man she had first fallen for. He looked … tired, strained. Had she done that to him?

"That makes sense, I guess." she relented, "And Adam is picking us up anyway …"

"I promise you won't regret it." Charlie said, "Hug?"

"Since when do you have to ask?" Linda whispered, almost sadly, before finding herself wrapped gently in his arms. "I do love you, Charlie, you know that?"

"I know, honey, I love you too." he said, kissing the top of her head. "We're gonna be okay, Linda, I know it …"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Firstly, apologies for the delay - I've been having a mad time of it with work. But secondly, wow - thanks for the reviews on the last part, I really am so glad you're liking this. I love getting feedback on what people are enjoying and what they'd like to see happen and it keeps me motivated.**

**Big thanks to Polkadot-Sunstar, Elyse Black, punkteacher, Hiding in the Shadow, galindapopular, KatGrl2003, Sara and ratti pillo!**

* * *

**NINE.**

"Now _this_ is the life, bro." Portman declared from behind the wheel, "Cruising with the top down, my best bud riding shotgun, two hot babes in the back and Guns 'N' Roses providing the soundtrack … I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet, dude." Fulton grinned, stretching his arms over his head. "Who'd have thought Banksie could come up with such a great idea?"

"The boy definitely done good. Hey, ladies, there's a rest-stop up ahead – might be the last one for a while, you want me to pull over?"

"Aww, isn't he sweet and thoughtful, Jules?" Caitlin laughed, pretending to be impressed. "Thinking about his passengers …"

"And not about stocking up on more snacks …" Julie said in the same tone, playing along. "He forgets we actually know him."

"Hey, you don't want us wasting away before we get there, do you? You girls should count yourselves lucky to be in the company of two such manly specimens as ourselves!" Portman grinned, pulling down his shades to fix them with a look in the rear view mirror.

"Gee, Cait, what do you think? Should we faint at their feet now or save it for later?" the blonde mused wryly.

"How can we, like, totally resist?" Caitlin giggled, twirling a lock of her hair in a passably imitation of a Valley girl.

"All right, all right – but I'm stopping anyway, so if you …"

But as he pulled over on the forecourt of the small gas station, the girls had already climbed out of the car and headed for the building.

"Women!" Portman snorted, "Ya gotta love 'em."

"Is that you finally admitting you love the Cat Lady?" Fulton grinned, getting out of the car to stretch his legs as Portman began refuelling the car.

"Course I do – it ain't a secret." he shrugged, "I love her like I love all the Ducks, even you, buddy-boy."

"Sorry, dude, I don't swing that way." Fulton laughed, not buying his friend's explanation. "Come on, Portman, when are you two ever going to get your act together? We can all see it – why can't you?"

"She's … She means too much to me, you know?" he said, relenting slightly. "I can't risk screwing it up and losing her as a friend."

"Then don't screw it up." came the reasonable response, "It's either that or spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been and regretting not telling her how you feel. You know it took me forever to get it together with Cait – you were the one who convinced me to take a chance. If I hadn't …" Fulton trailed off, looking to where he could just see his girlfriend through the window of the store, smiling as she spotted him too and blew him a kiss. "I can't imagine my life without her. Can you live without Julie? Because she will meet someone else and when that happens, everything will change and you'll lose her. Probably for good."

He could see what he was saying was having an impact, but Portman shook it off the next minute and forced a laugh, "God, you're a real ray of sunshine today, aren't you? Lighten up, man, we're meant to be having fun!"

And, knowing he had given him food for thought, Fulton simply shrugged before heading off to join the girls, leaving Portman trying not to think about Julie as he finishing filling the tank of his convertible.

* * *

"Luis? What's up, man? Where's Adam?" Charlie asked in surprise, leaning in the open window of his former team-mate's Jeep. 

"Didn't he call? That boy works way too hard – I swear he's losing braincells." Luis Mendoza rolled his eyes, "He's already down there – left a couple of days ago. He rang, asked if I wouldn't mind driving. Are you two ready? 'Cos I'm already running late to pick up Connie and Guy …"

"Yeah, no problem – I'll go get Linda and our stuff." Charlie said, turning away but quickly turning back with a grin on his face. "Turning into a real couples getaway, this trip … Not feeling neglected, are you?"

"Rub it in, Conway." the Latin Casanova glowered, "It ain't _all_ couples …"

"Of course not – just me and Linda, Guy and Connie, Fult and Caitlin … and you know we're all just waiting for Portman and Julie to hook up …"

"Adam's going stag too." Luis said, sounding a little defensive, "And anyway, we're going to Vegas, baby – you think there won't be hot women there?"

"Some things never change." Charlie laughed, "What about that girl you were seeing? What was her name? The one who was practically jailbait …?"

"Chantelle, and she was nineteen, thank you."

"Dude, you couldn't even take her out for a drink – not legally anyway."

"Yeah, well, we split anyway – she was a bit too full-on for my liking … Now, go get your wife and get a move on." Luis ordered and, still shaking his head, Charlie went.

He knew he and Linda were on rocky ground and couldn't help feeling jealous sometimes of his friends relationships – things always seemed so easy for Fulton and Caitlin and Guy and Connie. But at least he still had Luis and Portman to make him look like the mature married man he was supposed to be …

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to galindapopular, Hiding in the Shadow and punkteacher for the reviews!**

* * *

**TEN.**

"God, there's not enough room in here to swing a cat!"

"You're taking a leak, Jules – how much room do you need?" Caitlin laughed, from where she was standing in front of the gas station's bathroom mirror to fix her hair. "And hurry up, I'm starting to feel queasy – I think it's the smell of this place."

"The joys of a roadtrip, huh? It's great though – all of us getting to spend more time together. We haven't had a proper catch-up in ages. Seems like things have been going well with you and Fulton – you two seem closer than ever."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Caitlin smiled, "Moving in together was definitely the right decision. I mean, we have our little problems like any couple but, ninety-nine percent of the time, it's perfect."

"How long is it since you got together now?"

"Over two years – nearly six months since we got our own place."

"I have no problem telling you, I'm so jealous – I'd love to have what you two have." Julie sighed.

"No reason you couldn't – Dean would move you into his place in a heartbeat." Caitlin teased, trying to hide her smirk as she heard the flush and Julie walked out of the tiny cubicle with an 'I-am-not-amused' look on her face.

"Oh no you don't, missy – we're discussing you and Fulton, not me and anyone else. So as I was saying, you and Fult, how do you guys find time for each other – between his hockey and training and you doing the hotshot journalist thing, it must be draining?"

"Mmm, it can be hard – especially when our responsibilities clash. I _want_ to go to his games, you know, be there to cheer him on … but it's just not always possible. I haven't missed a big one yet though, but it takes a hell of a lot of juggling. Plus, it sometimes feels impossible to sync schedules."

"How d'ya mean?"

"Well, it can seems like the timing's always against us – usually when I get some time off, he's got a game coming up so he's busy training twice as hard. Or I'm working on a big story when he's taking it easy. Or we both have time off and something else crops up, like my parents visiting or something. Last time I had a weekend off, I wasn't planning on getting out of bed for anything less than an earthquake and what happens? My mom calls and that's the plans scuppered!"

"Poor frustrated baby!" Julie teased, "At least you've got a man!"

"True – but I do have to share him with the team."

"Kinky." Julie smirked, "I knew those guys were close …"

"Funny girl. No, I mean Coach O'Reilly imposed a … um … sex ban before big games, so it's hands off any time the fixture list demands it. I swear, that man is convinced I want to bring ruin on his beloved team! That time Fulton injured his knee and it took longer than expected to heal? He gave me these really accusing looks all the time – like I was forcing poor innocent little Fult into some kind of acrobatics in the bedroom!"

"When really you were just playing doctors and nurses?" her friend winked.

"Last time I try to help." Caitlin pouted, playing along with the joke with a wicked grin. But the grin quickly faded as a funny look came over her face. "God, this place is awful – it's really making my stomach turn!"

"Come on then." Julie said, finishing drying her hands under the antiquated dryer and turning around, only to find no sign of her friend. "Cait?"

"I'll just be a second …" her voice came weakly from the tiny cubicle.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the blonde asked in concern, tapping lightly on the door. "Cait, you okay? Cait? Shit, did you just throw up?"

"Yeah, but it's okay – I feel better already. I think it's just a combination of the car ride, the heat and that god-awful smell in here – I used to get car-sick when I was little …" she called, "I'll be fine, honest."

"Should I go tell the boys or …?"

"God no! Don't let Fulton know, he'll go into mother hen mode and it's so not necessary." Caitlin said, opening the door and hurrying to rinse out her mouth, splashing a little cold water on her face. "Okay, I admit I love it sometimes … But seriously, Julie, I feel fine now – to be honest, I kinda knew it was getting to me. Probably better I threw up now and got it over with, I'll be fine – even when I was little, I was only ever sick once during a journey."

"As long as you're sure … Want some gum?"

"Oh yeah, cheers, hon. Now, come on, lets get out into the fresh air."

The redhead led the way, thanking the store clerk on the way past and making her way outside to where the guys were sitting patiently.

"Hey," Portman grinned, "We were starting to think one of you must have fallen in! Everything okay?"

"Of course, Mr Impatient." Caitlin smiled, "Can't we have a little girl-talk?"

"Ah, the sacred girly bathroom ritual – what is it about you lot and peeing in packs?"

"Mystery of the sisterhood – you'll never know." Julie teased, "Now, are we gonna get going or what?"

"Sure, lets go." Portman said, climbing to his feet and holding out a hand to pull his buddy up too. "I'll drive for a bit longer, dude, then you can take over."

"Hey, Fulton?" Julie said as she strolled across the gas station forecourt beside him, "If you're not driving yet, can we trade places for a bit?"

"Course we can." Fulton said, exchanging a knowing look with Portman as it occurred to him that Julie must want to be able to sit up front for a reason. Little did he know it had less to do with her wanting to be close to Portman and more to do with wanting to let Caitlin sit with her boyfriend.

"Can't keep away from him, huh, Jules?" Caitlin whispered jokingly in the young woman's ear, also misreading the signs.

"I'm doing this for you, smarty-pants." she whispered back, "You still look a little bit pale – cuddle up to Fult in the back and try to get some sleep …"

"I'm _fine_ …" she insisted, but she did have to admit that sounded pretty good.

"You okay, babe?" Fulton asked gently, when they were back on the road and Caitlin was beside him, her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder. All he got in response was a little nod, making him smile. "Looks like all that working too hard's still catching up with someone …" he said softly, pressing a little kiss to her forehead as he slid his arm around his half-asleep girlfriend.

"You two just better remember no one but me gets lucky in the back of this car …" Portman warned, grinning at them in the rear-view mirror.

"You wishing you hadn't moved now, Jules?"

"Shut up, Reed."

"Nice comeback."

* * *

"Connie, you do know this is just a holiday? We will be coming back …"

"Of course, silly!" Connie Moreau told her long-term boyfriend, Guy Germaine, as he hauled suitcases out the front door and onto the steps, puzzled by what he meant.

"Then you know you don't have to bring all your worldly possessions?"

"I haven't!" she protested, with a toss of her long brown hair. "Just the essentials."

"Yeah, but there's the essentials for a mini-break with your friends in Nevada and the essentials for a polar expedition – which did you decide on?" he teased.

"Such a funny boy." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Would you rather I packed the bare minimum and spent the whole trip looking like a skank?"

Fortunately for Guy, he was well versed in such trick questions. "You couldn't look skanky if you tried, beautiful." he smiled, appeasing her just in time as they heard the blast of a car horn from outside. "That's our ride, babe, lets go – thank God Luis swapped that dinky little sports car of his for a Jeep or we'd have had to rent a trailer!"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN.**

While the motion of the moving car had gradually lulled Caitlin to sleep, the way it suddenly and without warning began to judder soon woke her and she sat upright feeling drowsy and disorientated.

"Was I asleep?" she mumbled, pushing her tousled hair out of her eyes.

"You sure were, Sleeping Beauty." Fulton smiled. "But you looked like you needed it, so we just let you. Uh, Portman, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's not me – it's the car!" he said, turning up the stereo in a bid to ignore the distinctly unhealthy rumble coming from the general direction of the engine and becoming clearer by the second "But don't worry, it'll be fine. Just the engine grumbling about the mileage – she'll sweeten up after a few more miles. Trust me, cars are like women and I know how to handle this baby. I'll soon have her purring like a kitten …"

But less than a mile down the dusty road, the rumble turned to a choked whine and the car ground to a halt, prompting Fulton to raise his shades with an I-told-you-so look crossing his face.

"Shut it." Portman warned before his friend could even speak. "Not a word, man. Not. A. Word. I'm going to take a look …"

"Can you believe this?" Julie exclaimed from the front passenger seat, once he had popped the hood and gone to examine the engine. "That's all we need!"

"Chill, Jules, we probably just overheated or something – no need to panic." Fulton laughed calmly, an arm comfortably draped around his girlfriend.

"No need to panic? Are you insane? We're stuck in a broken-down car in the middle of freaking nowhere – we're every teen slasher flick you've ever seen!"

"Except we're not a bunch of teenagers and it's broad daylight." Caitlin said, rolling her eyes. "And we're not running off to investigate strange noises when we know there's a psycho on the loose – do I even need to continue?"

"The sceptics always die." Julie persisted ominously.

"As do the blondes so you're screwed too." Caitlin shot back, sticking out her tongue. "Anyway, Dean'll fix it – he's good with cars."

"I'm gonna go see how he's getting on." Fulton declared, clambering out of the backseat. "Back in a sec."

* * *

"Lucia, you got a second?"

"Uh, not really …" the woman replied distractedly, only glancing up from her work for a second and brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Is it important, Rob?"

"Well, I think so. Are you going to be long? When's good for you?"

"Depends what you want to see me about." she said evenly, putting down her pen to look at him steadily, a challenge of sorts glinting in her dark eyes.

"Lucia …"

"Thought so. Now isn't a good time – nor is tomorrow, or any time this week. In fact, I think we've said all that needs to be said on the matter."

"Come on, Lucia – hear me out. Look, in a personal capacity, I'm saying we care about you but, as you boss, I'm saying you _will_ talk about this."

"So that's how you want to play this? After everything, you're power-tripping over me now?" she said coolly. "All professional when it suits you, huh? Well, fine … _Mr_ Allen."

He winced to hear her voice dripping with sarcasm like that, but persisted anyway, closing the door to her office to afford them some measure of privacy.

"Has there been anything happening we should be aware of, given the circumstances?" he said quietly, "Anything strange going on?"

"You mean apart from suddenly being treated like some kid in on work experience? No."

"I'm serious, Lucia – if I'd had my way, you wouldn't be even be working, so can you please get your head out of your ass and treat this seriously. The letters and shit are still be sent to the station, has anything been happening out of offices hours? Anyone suspicious hanging around? Anything like that?"

"No, nothing." Lucia sighed in defeat, "How about with the others? Have you spoken to them?"

"Yes, I'm just glad _they_ were at least sensible enough to take our advice. Andie's staying with her parents – although she didn't want to worry them so they don't know what's been happening. And Eva's at home, but her husband knows the score and he's taken some time off work so she's not on her own."

"And Cait? Although anyone looking to get to her would have to go through that man of hers and I wouldn't fancy their chances much – have you seen him on the ice? The guy's ruthless!"

"Caitlin's gone on a little vacation with her boyfriend and some of their friends, so she's with a good group of people and out of the city …"

"Good for her." Lucia said sincerely, making Rob frown.

"So it's good enough for her, but not you? Why's that?"

"The girl needed a break – it's nothing to do with any of this. She'd been working herself into the ground and she's too young to go getting burned out."

"Says the workaholic."

"Takes one to know one." she shot back, "My career is a way of life rather than just a job, I have no problem admitting that. You know to be good in this game, that's the attitude you need – I know it, you know it, Dan knows it. I think Cait knows it too. I just hope she doesn't make the one mistake I made …"

"The great Lucia Mendes admitting to a mistake? Good god, alert the media!" Rob grinned, glad the tension between them seemed to be evaporating. "Don't keep me in suspense – what was it?"

"I don't _regret_ anything because I might not be where I am now if I'd done something differently, but … Cait's a great kid and she's got the chance to have the whole package. It's hard juggling it all time-wise, but she's passionate about everything she does so I think she's got what it takes – she could have a great career here and a wonderful life with her boyfriend. The job, a husband, kids – it's all in front of her. She just has to remember it's a marathon, not a sprint."

"You regretting being a career woman?" he asked gently.

Seeming to give herself a little mental shake, she straightened up and grabbed her pen again, turning back to her work. "No. I told you – I don't have any regrets. What would be the point?"

"I'll talk to you later, Lucia – just … just take care, okay?"

"Sure, I can do that."

* * *

"You could give me a hand instead of just sitting on your ass." Portman grumbled, his voice muffled due to him having his head stuck under the hood of the car.

"You know me and cars, dude, strictly A to B." Fulton informed him from his seat at the edge of the road. "D'ya think it's fixable?"

"Oh, it's fixable all right."

"No worries then …"

"I didn't say _I_ could fix it."

"Purring, you said. Kitten, you said. Lets face it, bro, you're losing your touch!" he teased.

But Portman didn't rise to the bait and instead casually gave him the finger without even turning away from the task in hand. "Cut the crap and give me your shirt."

"What? Piss off!" Fulton snorted.

"This engine's damn hot – do you want me to burn myself?"

"Use your own bloody shirt!"

With an exasperated sigh, the would-be mechanic straightened up and peeled off his white wifebeater, wrapping it around his hand before starting to tinker with the engine again. But only a few minutes had passed before he was trying another tactic – namely, swearing profusely and kicking the nearest front tyre.

"Problem?" Fulton asked innocently, drawing only a black look in return.

"No," his friend insisted through gritted teeth, "We'll just wait for someone to come along, get the girls to show some leg so we can hitch a lift to the next truck stop and get a mechanic to come look at the car. Simple."

But three hours later when they were both slumped at the side of the road, exhausted by the heat, and the girls were both sprawled limply in the car, hogging the bottled water, it wasn't looking quite so simple.

"Are you sure you can't get a signal on your phone?" Julie called. Again.

"Yeah, I can actually, babe – I just reckoned frying our asses off out here would be more fun." Portman drawled sarcastically. "Would you take it easy? Someone'll come by."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Before or after they find our bleached bones in the dust?"

"What's your rush to get out of here?" Portman demanded, "Can't you just chill and watch the world go by? You're usually into all that zen hippy shit …"

"Bit hard to chill in the middle of the damn desert." she pointed out, "And this is not my usual style of 'hippy shit', as you so eloquently put it – give me a pool where I can cool off any day."

"Hey, you guys wanna play I-Spy?" Caitlin called cheerily, trying to diffuse the tension between her friends but only drawing black looks. "Is that a no?"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to Hiding in the Shadow, sphinx005, Polkadot-Sunstar and Elyse Black for the reviews!**

* * *

**TWELVE.**

"Yeah, I can't fix it." Portman sighed, finally admitting defeat after many more attempts to solve the problem which had them stranded by the roadside. He dropped, shirtless and wiping sweat from his brow, back into the driver's seat. "Well, I mean I could … _if_ I had the right tools."

"Just great. I can't believe you don't have the right tools …"

"Listen, doll, unless you're packing a monkey wrench in your bra – quite frankly, unlikely – you don't have room to get on my case." Portman scowled at Julie who simply glared back. "Okay, so it's a quiet stretch of road and it doesn't seem like we can expect many people passing by, but it's not that long since we passed a service station – I'll walk back there, get someone to come out and we'll be on our way in no time."

"You can't go by yourself." Caitlin pointed out as he moved to go.

"Don't you start with the horror movie crap …"

"I'm not, Dean, I'm just being practical. You shouldn't just waltz off by yourself – anything could happen."

"Well, Fult can't come 'cos I ain't leaving you girls alone and we can't all go 'cos I ain't leaving my baby alone either." he said, patting the side of his car lovingly.

"Take Julie." Caitlin shrugged easily, as if it was the perfect solution.

"And leave you two to get down and dirty on my backseat? Do I look like an idiot?"

"Yes." said Julie immediately. "And would you stop trying to play matchmaker, Cait – I know what you're trying to do and you're driving me mad! I am not going on some hike across the desert with Dean Portman just because you've got some ridiculous vision of us as a couple in your head."

"Well, who says I want you to anyway?" Portman snapped hotly. "Ever think that maybe this gets on my nerves as much as yours? I'm outta here …"

"Portman …" Fulton sighed.

"You two stay with the car – I'll go with Dean. I could do with stretching my legs anyway." Caitlin said, jumping out of the car, feeling a little guilty inside that she could have pushed her friends to the point of rowing. They were just so impossible sometimes – both had, at moments of extreme weakness (usually alcohol related) admitted how they felt, but both continued to deny it the rest of the time. So much for hoping this trip would sort them out …

* * *

"So you still reckon Portman and the Cat Lady will hook up on this trip?" Luis grinned from the driver's seat, drawing a protest from Connie in the backseat. 

"Hey, that's my best friend you're gossiping about!" she pointed out.

"I suppose so, sorry, Cons." he said looking remorseful. But it didn't last for long. "So, with the benefit of insider knowledge, what do you think? Hook up – yay or nay?"

"God, I hope so!" Connie declared, her no gossiping idea quickly going out the window. "How can they be so oblivious when all of us can see how perfect they'd be for each other?"

"Just one more thing they've got in common – they're as stubborn as each other." Guy laughed, "We should open a book on them …"

"We're too busy with the book on who the next couple to get hitched will be …" Luis reminded him, noting Linda's tut of approval and shaking his head. "Now, now, Mrs Conway – it's just a little bit of harmless fun. And, just because you and your husband here are out of the running, doesn't mean you can't join in the fun. Who would your money go on? Averman and Alison - favourites by the way on account of the whole already being engaged thing? Close seconds, Caitlin and Fulton? Connie and Guy here? We've even got outside odds on Portman and Julie …"

"Or Luis and anyone who can't run away fast enough, I suppose!" Connie chipped in with a giggle.

But Linda was having none of it, simply averting her gaze to stare out of the window at the passing scenery. "Marriage isn't a joke." she said flatly, killing the conversation dead amid awkward glances and Luis finally turning up the stereo to hide the tense silence.

Who said roadtrips were a good idea?

* * *

"Dean! Dean, wait up!" Caitlin called, trying to muster up the energy to break into a jog but not able to keep it up in the heat for very long. "Dean, if you leave me on my own, Fulton will kick your ass …" 

He didn't turn around, but he did at least stop to wait for her, closing his eyes against the sun as he tilted his head back.

"I'm sorry." the redhead offered meekly, "I was just trying to help – you guys dance around each other constantly and …"

"It's not your fault." he sighed, relenting when he turned around and saw how worried she looked. "But I think you're wrong about me and Jules – okay, so I have feelings for her … Doesn't mean she feels anything for me. Maybe you should give it up and I should do the same …"

"You two …" Caitlin said, shaking her head. "I'd say you're as stubborn as each other, but at least you just admitted the truth. Never thought I'd say it, but Julie's even more impossible than you!"

"Thanks … I think." Portman said dryly. "Just don't go telling her I said anything."

"See, that's the Dean Portman I know – pig-headed and scared to lose face."

"That ain't it!"

"So what is?" she asked, falling into step with him as they continued on their path.

"I'm surprised Fulton hasn't told you – we've talked about this plenty."

"We don't have secrets from each other, but he wouldn't go telling me someone else's business – you should know that by now. Whatever you told him was nothing to do with me and both of us would respect that. But if you want to talk to me, I'll listen. And I wouldn't say anything to anyone – not Julie, and not even Fulton if you didn't want me to." she told him, slipping her arm through his. "I know you've known Fulton much longer but … we're friends too, right?"

"Course we are." he confirmed with a fond smile. "It's just … with Julie, I don't want to screw it up. And I probably would – I usually do with girls somehow. But it's Julie, you know? There's so much more to lose … And by trying not to screw up, it's like I'm screwing up even more!"

"You need to relax, Dean." Caitlin scolded, a little taken aback by his rant. "You're putting too much pressure on yourself. If you're going to do the friend thing - for now – you need to be … _friends_ with her. Because right now there's enough sexual tension in the air to set us all on fire!"

"You're kidding me, right? It's like she can't even stand to be around me, Cait." he sighed, looking so down that she couldn't help slipping her arm around his waist to give him a little reassuring squeeze.

"It's not like that, Dean, no matter how much she protests – it's just … she feels awkward around you because she's finding it harder and harder to deny her feelings."

"That's just you seeing what you want to see, babe."

"No, it's not." she insisted, "Look, picture it – there she is not wanting to complicate your friendship or whatever, just like you, so she's pretending she's not attracted. And then there's you … around her constantly and looking sexy, tempting her …"

"You think I'm sexy?" Portman grinned, perking up a little.

"Meh … not as sexy as Fult, but I can see what Jules sees in you." she said, smiling as he suddenly pulled her into a bear-hug. "What was that for?"

"I'm glad you and Fulton found each other." he mumbled in her ear.

"You getting all deep on me, Portman?"

"I'm serious – he's my best friend … more like my brother. I want to see him happy and I've never seen him happier than when he's with you. He adores you, Caitie, one hundred percent. And he made a good choice - you're a total sweetheart. Just … just treat him good, darlin'."

"You know I will." she said sincerely, "Now come on – we've got a garage to find. Lets leave sorting you and Jules out for when we're not baking in the desert!"

* * *

"Fult?" 

"About ten minutes later than the last time you asked, Jules." Fulton answered automatically from where he was sprawled in the back of the convertible, his shirt off but instead covering his face to keep the strong sun out of his eyes.

"That's not what I was going to ask." she informed him, leaning against the hood of the car and staring into the distance.

Noting the serious tone in her voice, Fulton sat up, tossing his shirt on the seat beside him. "You okay, Cat?"

"How did you know Caitlin was the one, Fulton?" Julie asked hesitantly.

He could guess what this was about and he tried to hide the smile that threatened to betray what he was thinking, concentrating instead on answering her question seriously and as best he could. "When I knew I couldn't imagine my life without her." he said simply.

"But how can you be so sure there's not some other even more amazing girl right around the corner?" she asked, hastily explaining herself. "I mean, I love Cait – she's a great girl – I just need to know how you can be so … _sure_ …"

"Julie, you'll know when it's right." he smiled, "With you and Portman …"

"Who said anything about me and Portman?" she demanded, but she saw it was pointless and her shoulders slumped. "That transparent, huh?"

"What can I say, I'm a perceptive kinda guy." Fulton grinned, "Look, I can understand you not wanting to risk your friendship but, from what I can see, it's already starting to suffer anyway. Just be honest with him and, who knows … maybe you guys will be following Charlie and Linda up the aisle …"

"So you heard about the book then?" she said and they both dissolved into laughter.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Thanks to Hiding in the Shadow, dontforgetmyvitaball, galindapopular, Polkadot-Sunstar and Sara for the reviews:)**

* * *

**THIRTEEN.**

"It's no use, Dean, I have to stop for a bit – I'm dying here …" Caitlin managed wearily, her slow trudging progress grinding to a halt as she doubled over with one hand on her side. It felt as if they'd been walking forever, her t-shirt was damp with sweat, clinging to her body, and her hair was falling from its ponytail.

"I swear, Cait, it can't be much further – we've already walked miles and it didn't seem that far when we drove past …" Portman said, wiping sweat off his brow with his arm.

"Key word – drove." she said, when she could muster up enough energy.

"Come on, you're usually the one putting me and Fult to shame on the treadmill!" Portman said encouragingly.

"In an air-conditioned gym! It must be the heat …" she sighed, "Either that or I'm getting out of shape – I feel light-headed _and_ I've got a stitch."

"Shit, honey, you do look a little off-colour – are you okay? That boyfriend of yours will kill me if I don't return you in the condition I found you!"

"I'll be fine, Dean, honestly … I just need a little rest."

Caitlin sank down at the edge of the dusty road and Portman joined her a second later, letting her lean against his side.

"I feel bad making you traipse across the desert like this." he said guiltily.

"Hey, I was the one who said I'd come with you – granted, you did give me the impression it would be more of a little stroll than an endurance test …"

"And I promise, as soon as we get to some sort of civilisation, I'll buy you ice-cream – as much as you can shake a spoon at." Portman promised.

"I'll hold you to that." she smiled, bumping shoulders with him. "And just so you know, that's a hell of a lot of ice-cream."

"Couldn't be that much, you're only a little thing and you are talking to a Bash Brother – I remember even when we were kids, Charlie's mom was convinced we'd eat her out of house and home. And anyway, consider it a bribe to get you moving again …"

"Already?" she groaned.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I for one do not want to be out here when it gets dark." he said, getting up stiffly and stretching before holding out a hand to help her up. "I'd offer to piggyback you – but somehow I doubt you'd return the favour …"

"You got that right, buddy-boy."

* * *

"Luis, can you hear me? It's Adam … Luis? You're breaking up really badly … Look, on the off chance you can hear me, I just want to know if you've heard from Dean and Fulton – I didn't get the chance to give them directions from Vegas to the hotel and I can't get either of them on their cells. If you could try to get hold of them, maybe meet them and let them follow you the rest of the way, okay? Luis? Dammit!" 

Adam hung up the phone and sighed. That was all he needed, the Bashes, Julie and Caitlin lost in the desert – he _knew_ he shouldn't have left such important things as directions to the last minute.

"Chill, Adam, you're turning into your father again." he muttered to himself.

He could do this. He could be laidback. Luis would have gotten the message, hooked up with the other car and they'd all be here long before nightfall – just in time to catch up over a few drinks, in fact. He was going to show his dad that he was perfectly capable of taking care of things _and_ he was going to have a good time with his friends.

And - he let his mind drift for a second - when he had things up and running, he could go back to the city as a successful businessman and take Rachel out on a date.

For once, it didn't suck to be a cake-eater.

* * *

"Who was that?" Connie asked as Luis ended the call and prepared to pull away from where he had pulled over to the side of the road to answer his phone. 

"Adam – but it was a bad line. I think he was just letting us know the others are already there – all I could make out was Dean and Fulton and hotel. Either they left super early or Portman really had the hammer down."

"That sounds about right." said Charlie, evidently recalling many a white knuckle ride. "He always was a bit of a speed freak."

"Have we got much further to go?" Guy asked.

"I'd have thought so." Luis frowned, "I really can't figure out how they got there already …"

"Maybe they knew a shortcut?" Linda suggested.

"Maybe …" Luis shrugged, "I'm sticking to what I know though – no way do I want to be lost out here when it gets dark."

"Amen!" came the unanimous chorus.

* * *

"Still here?" 

"No, I left an hour ago."

"Well, that's okay then – I'd hate to think you were sticking around the office because you wanted to put off going home …" the deputy editor of the news station responded, ignoring the blatant sarcasm of the woman's answer.

"Now why would I do that? I've just been busy that's all – it happens."

"Are you nearly finished?"

"What?"

"Finished? Whatever you're doing?" Rob prompted.

"Uh … I guess so …" Lucia sighed, knowing she couldn't fool him for long so there was little point in trying.

"Then come on – I'm going for a quick drink, join me?"

"I should be getting home …" she said slowly, but there was no hiding the temptation – she'd die before she'd admit it, but she was reluctant to return alone to her apartment.

"One drink won't hurt …" Rob said, "And it's been ages since we had a work night-out."

"We should have a proper one when this is all over." the dark-haired woman nodded, after a pause. "When Cait's back – and Andie and Eva. What do you think they're up to right now?"

"Eva's probably just enjoying having some time off with her husband and the kids to do normal family stuff, Andie'll be loving the chance to catch up with her folks back home and Cait'll probably be thinking about hitting the nightlife of Vegas with her friends right about now – I still think you're mad for not agreeing to go with her, you know."

"I'm not a charity case, Rob, and I don't need looking after."

"You know it's not like that – she'd have loved for you to go, she really looks up to you. She told me she owed you for all the times you helped her when she was starting out."

Lucia smiled at that, but shook her head. "Silly girl, she doesn't owe me anything – she's a good kid. I'll call her tomorrow, see how she's doing, okay?"

"Good. But you're still coming for that drink and, as your boss, that's an order."

"You slavedriver, you." she grinned. "Feel free to give more orders like that."

"Don't hold your breath."

* * *

Still miles from Vegas – or in fact anywhere – Caitlin suddenly perked up and grabbed Portman's arm. "Oh my god, please tell me that is what I think it is!" she said breathlessly, pointing into the distance. 

Refusing to get excited over nothing, he looked up slowly and squinted until all at once his face lit up with a broad grin. "Halle-fuckin-lujah!" he yelled, making her shriek as he grabbed her and lifted her off her feet, laughing as he twirled her around. "About goddamn time!"

With the sight of what had to be a rest stop sign swinging in the distance beside a small building, both found their energy levels boosted a little and, when they had gotten over the initial excitement, they set off with renewed determination. A few more minutes and they would be able to think about getting their roadtrip back on track.

In theory anyway …

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**FOURTEEN.**

As her companion heaved yet another sigh, Julie would have rolled her eyes, but she didn't have the energy. She could only imagine how her friends were faring if just sitting in this heat was having such an effect on her.

"Pining for Cait already, Fult?" she managed to ask.

"They've been gone hours." he said, slightly defensively.

"And you're worried she might … what? Do a runner with Portman?"

He snorted with laughter at that, "Good luck to them running anywhere out here! Seriously though, I just wanted her to take it easy on this break – not be trekking across the desert."

"She is okay, isn't she?" Julie frowned, remembering how the other girl had been ill at their last stop.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. She's just been working too hard – as usual." Fulton reassured her, "So she's been tired, stressed …"

"Well, we'll make sure once we get to Adam's that she chills out – she's lucky to have you to take care of her, you know."

Fulton shrugged, but a little lopsided smile tugged at his lips. "We look after each other. I feel bad that she feels she has to come to all our games though, she gets so little down time as it is."

"Cait doesn't go because she feels obligated, she goes because she wants to – she loves you and she's proud of you." his friend pointed out, set to continue but breaking off suddenly to sit up a little straighter and stare into the distance. "Is that what I think it is?"

Climbing to his feet and shading his eyes with his hand, Fulton brightened considerably as he spotted what it was that had caught her attention. "Only if you think it's a truck."

"Is it just someone passing or are Portman and Caitlin with them?" Julie asked, holding out a hand so he could pull her to her feet.

"Dunno, can't see yet … It looks like … I'm pretty sure it's them!" he grinned as the pick-up truck drew closer, "I'd know that red hair anywhere!"

And not a moment too soon, the driver pulled over, the doors opened and Caitlin jumped out and straight into Fulton's waiting arms.

"Did you miss me, baby?" she grinned, her arms around his neck.

"Bloody typical!" Portman complained as he clambered out of the front passenger's seat, "I keep your spirits up on a gruelling hike with my endless charm and witty banter and you still abandon me for another guy first chance you get - I thought we'd bonded, baby."

But Caitlin just shrugged and focused on greeting Fulton properly with a kiss. "What can I say? He swept me off my feet …"

"Hey Jules, how about you? Wanna show a hero some lovin'? I did bring help after all …"

"Nice try, Portman." she smiled with a roll of her eyes, well used to his harmless flirting. "Why don't you make yourself useful and see if _you_ can _actually_ help?"

She pointed to where the driver of the pick-up was peering under the hood of Portman's beloved convertible and his attention was immediately diverted. Women and cars – Dean Portman's two chief loves. Besides hockey.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure the boss isn't 'posed to encourage his staff to get plastered on a work night …" Lucia smiled accusingly, her words slurring just the tiniest bit as she toyed with her wine glass. 

"I thought we agreed I wasn't here as your boss?" Rob shot back, leaning over the table in the dimly lit bar. All around them was the buzz of chatter, the television tuned to the post mortem on a football game but the sound turned down in favour of the jukebox in the corner. A few people dancing, more propping up the bar, shooting pool, playing darts. Just chilling after a hard day's work.

"You just want me to spill the beans on what we all really think about the management, use me until I dish the dirt." she teased, knowing that wasn't the case. He was too upfront for anything like that.

"Damn, my cover's blown." the deputy editor said, with an exaggerated sigh for dramatic effect. "So, come on then, what's the real scoop on me and Dan? Do you all secretly hate us with a passion?"

"What makes you think it's a secret?"

"Well, I guess I walked into that one …"

"Come on, you think we don't have better things to talk about than you two?" she smirked, "How very presumptious, Mr Allen. We do, contrary to all appearances, all have lives outside the office."

"We know that, Luce." Rob nodded seriously, "But we know what the job's like too and how dedicated our staff are, it can take over your life if you're not careful. I know you sometimes think we don't see, but we do. We know you put in a lot more hours than you admit to, we know Andie worries about not cutting it, we know Cait comes down harder on herself than we ever could …"

"You sure you're not the one stalking us?"

"If only!" he laughed humourlessly, "At least that would be a load off our minds. Lucia, we've known this has been going on for quite some time – we thought we had dealt with it, but we were wrong. But this time … this time, we end it. But you can't keep doing the independent thing – you need to tell us what's happening.

"And I thought you guys saw everything, knew everything."

She swept her sleek dark hair back from her face and propped her head up with one hand, her elbow resting on the table as she looked at him knowingly. "You're as in the dark now as we are, aren't you? You don't have a clue who's behind this, why, how …"

"We're working on it."

"We've heard that one before." she said, before dismissing the entire subject with an imperious wave of her hand. "Now, I might as well tell you, any plans to stop me coming to work by getting me drunk will not work. I don't _do_ hangovers and I'll look and feel a hell of a lot better in the morning than _you_. So, if I was you, I'd quit while I was ahead – you can walk me home though, if it'll make you feel useful. Okay?"

"Okay." he said meekly, wondering not for the first time exactly which one of them was supposed to be in charge.

* * *

Jumping a little as a hand came to rest low on his back as he leaned over the engine of his car, Portman turned around and smiled to see Julie looking up at him, the smile widening as he realised her hand wasn't moving away. 

"Any luck?" she asked, gesturing towards the car with a little nod of her head.

"Not yet, babe – sorry." he said ruefully, "But hopefully it shouldn't be too much longer …"

Just then, the driver of the truck looked up from the task in hand and shook his head with all the air of a surgeon who had just failed to perform a life-saving procedure.

"Nope, she's goin' nowhere." he said solemnly, touching a hand to the peak of his baseball cap.

"What?!" Portman rounded on him, "It can't be that bad!"

Launching into a detailed – and complicated – explanation of exactly what was wrong, finally they got to the upshot of the problem … " … and she wouldn't make it to Vegas if y'all got out and pushed."

"You and your flaming car …" Julie muttered darkly as the crushed owner in question surveyed the convertible glumly.

"But she'll be okay?" he tried helplessly, "If we get new parts and …"

"Oh, I could fix her alright – might even have the parts back home, but she's not budging from here."

"Oh, thank god!"

"Portman! We're meant to be in Vegas!"

"Julie, my beautiful car is sitting at the roadside in the middle of nowhere – would you focus on the big picture!" he scolded, before turning his attention back to someone who obviously understood his pain. "So you could, like, tow her back to yours and have a proper look at her then? We'd pay, of course …"

"We?"

"Well now, I suppose I could manage that, but the little lady says y'all got somewheres to be … That gonna be a problem?"

"Yes!" "No!" they answered simultaneously.

"How long will it take to fix?" Julie sighed in exasperation.

"Maybe you'd be on your way by this time tomorrow …"

"And what are we supposed to do until then, Dean Portman, you answer me that!"

Seeing the stumped look on the young man's face, their impromptu mechanic intervened on his behalf with a suggestion. "There's a place you could stay not too far away, nothing too fancy, but …"

"But it sounds perfect!" Portman interrupted, "So that settles it. Julie, get Fulton and Cait and tell them what's happening – one night and then we're on our way. It'll be fine …"

If looks could kill …

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys - I don't usually go in for long author's notes, other than to thank people which I think is pretty important, but I just had to say I'm feeling quite excited about this fic right now. I've always known where I wanted to go with this but, although I've got a lot still to work on, I've actually provisionally written the ending and ... well, I'm kinda psyched about it. Really hope people will stick with this - I'm really keen to see the reactions. I'd say more, but i don't want to spoil it ... ;)**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Big thanks to Hiding in the Shadow, sphinx005, galindapopular, Elyse Black, dontforgetmyvitaball and Sara for the reviews! Also, just wanting to run something by anyone reading - for the record, this will have a definite ending (already written, though we've got a ways to go before then) but I'm toying with the idea of a series. I'm not promising anything, but I kinda have an idea for a sequel - which I can't really say much about without completely ruining this - which I wouldn't start, obviously, until I finish this. But I'm also thinking about a prequel - probably featuring how Julie and Portman have avoided ending up as a couple for so long, how Fulton met and got together with Caitlin, how Linda and Charlie ended up married, etc. So what I want to know is ... good idea? Yay or nay? Would anyone be interested and what would they like to see - answers on a postcard. Or a review, that works too. ;)**

* * *

**FIFTEEN.**

"I hope you're not expecting me to be on time for work." Lucia smiled as Rob retrieved her jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Could it be that I've finally managed to crack that workaholic exterior?" he exclaimed with a grin, as they strolled out of the bar and onto the darkened street. "Cab? Or walk?"

"Walk – the fresh air might sober me up."

"You don't mind, do you?" Rob asked, producing a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and waiting until she shook her head before lighting up. "I know, I know – I'm giving up soon …"

"So I see."

"I blame the stress of the job."

"Stress? You don't know the meaning of the word!" Lucia scoffed, making him laugh as he slung an arm companionably around her shoulders. "You want to try getting yourself a stalker. And hey, all the cool kids seem to have one …"

"What can I say? I mustn't be pretty enough." he winked.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Julie hissed to Caitlin, a look of disgust on her face. "Tell me we're not seriously staying here …"

"Shhh, he'll hear you!" Caitlin whispered, nodding discreetly towards Andy, their driver – worried he'd tell them he ran the place or was related to whoever did. "Besides, it's not that bad …"

But even she, the eternal optimist, and the guys, who usually weren't phased by anything, were looking at the building in front of them warily and Julie scoffed at the statement. "Not that bad? Bates Motel, more like!"

"Well, here y'all are then. Sorry, it ain't nothin' too flash, but it's the only place I can think of for miles around …"

"It's fine, man." Fulton said, warning the others with a look not to seem ungrateful after this stranger had gone out of his way to help them. "And thanks – what do we owe you for the lift?"

"Put your money away, son." Andy scolded, "We can square up for the parts when I've had a proper look at your friend's car, but it'd be a pretty poor world if I needed a few bucks to give you kids a lift."

"Well, thanks." Fulton said, shaking his hand firmly with a grateful smile, paving the way for Portman to do the same and both girls to lean in the driver's window to give the kindly man a little peck on the cheek, making him blush furiously.

"I'll come back tomorrow soon as I've looked at the car – either I'll have it fixed or I'll have a better idea of what needs to be done." he smiled, waving as he drove off with the convertible towed behind his truck.

"Think they'll be full up?" Portman grinned, turning reluctantly from the sight of his car to the neglected building which only had two cars parked outside.

"It's surprisingly huge." Caitlin said, "Who the hell would want to stay out here?"

"Lost souls and broken-downers like us." Fulton suggested, grabbing the bag they had hastily crammed enough of their things for a stopover into and holding out his free hand to his girlfriend. "Come on, lets go see if we can snag a couple of rooms."

Julie's head shot up at that. "A couple? Oh no." she warned, "I'm _not_ sharing a room with _him_."

"What makes you think I want to share with _you_ either?" Portman shot back, pretending to be offended. "I bet you snore!"

"I do _not_!"

"Prove it." he grinned. Checkmate.

* * *

"Adam!" Connie squealed excitedly, barely waiting until Luis had parked the Jeep before opening the door and flinging herself into her friend's arms. "It's so good to see you – it's been forever! How have you been? Tell me everything!"

"Woah, looks like someone's got a little cabin-fever from being in the car too long!" Adam grinned, with a hug for the little brunette. "It's good to see you too, Cons."

Greeting the others with a kiss on the cheek for Linda and hugs and handshakes for Luis, Charlie and Guy, he started to head for the trunk of the car, suggesting that they get the bags and sort out rooms, but Luis shook his head.

"Banksie, I know the urge to organise us to within a inch of our lives must be overwhelming …" he began, slinging an arm around his friend and steering him away from the car. "And I know this place – nice by the way – isn't really up and running, but does it have a bar of any kind?"

"I stocked it up specially …"

"Lead the way, my good man."

"But the bags …"

"Stuck in a car with two couples, Adam. For _hours_ …" Luis smiled through gritted teeth. "Bar. Now."

And laughing, Adam led the way, the others quickly falling into line at the thought of a drink and the chance to unwind properly.

* * *

"Maybe there's no one in?" Caitlin shrugged as the foursome stood on the porch, Portman knocking on the door but getting no response. "We shouldn't have let Andy go without checking … Oh!" She jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of a tall, thin woman with graying hair.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, we … we were told we could maybe … stay here for the night?" Portman said unsurely, surprised when he drew a disapproving glare.

"We require our guests to be properly attired at all times …" the woman said, with a pointed look.

For a second, no one was quite sure how to react to that, the guys looking down at their worn sneakers and the girls wondering if they were showing too much flesh, even if they were in the middle of the desert. Thankfully, it only took a few uncomfortable seconds – though they felt like an eternity – before something dawned on Julie and she poked Portman in the stomach.

"Put your shirt on, you big show off!" she hissed, before turning a bright smile on the woman they assumed ran the place. "Sorry, we broke down and he's hot – I mean _it's_ hot!"

"You were right the first time." he whispered in her ear, pulling his wifebeater free of where it was hanging from the waistband of his jeans and tugging it quickly over his head. He shot the woman what he hoped was a charming smile, but she seemed immune as she simply turned on her heel and walked inside, holding the door open for them to follow and then letting it slam behind them.

"You're in luck." the woman informed them in what seemed to be her usual monotone, "We have four rooms free …"

"Big shock." Caitlin mouthed to Julie, who smirked.

"Oh, that's great." Fulton smiled. "We'll just need …" he broke off to grin at Portman and Julie, "… three."

"One of you isn't staying?"

"We all are, but me and my girlfriend …" he indicated Caitlin who stepped up to lace her fingers through his with a little smile. "We can share."

"You're not married." It wasn't a question and the disapproving look was back in the place of the simply stern look.

"Uh, what does that matter?"

"There a problem here?"

The group turned at the voice and found themselves looking at a man who had to be related to the sour-faced woman behind the desk that passed as a reception of sorts.

"Cos we don't need no trouble." the man added, eyeing them suspiciously. "We've had plenty of your kind coming through, thinking they can treat this place like a whorehouse …"

"You _what?_" Caitlin exploded, not liking the implication. "Oh listen, we don't need this either – we can go somewhere else …"

"Easy, darlin' …" Fulton murmured, gently tugging her to his side. "I ain't exactly keen on staying in this nuthouse either, but where else are we gonna go? Exactly. They're just trying to wangle as much cash out of us as possible – make us pay for four rooms instead of two or three. But it's one night and then we're out of here … Okay?"

She nodded reluctantly and he ignored the more confrontational of the pair, turning to the woman calmly. "Four people, one night – how much?"

"Four rooms for one night – two hundred dollars."

"Robbery!" Portman declared, faking a coughing fit to mask it as the group looked around in disbelief at their dilapidated surroundings.

"That's crazy!" Julie said, for once agreeing with him.

"It's this or sleeping under the stars." Fulton shrugged.

"Dude, you better be damn good at the craps table because, at this rate, we're gonna have to clean up in Vegas if we want to have enough cash to get home again." Portman scowled, fishing his wallet out of his back pocket and coughing up half, waving Julie away when she attempted to chip in.

"If we ever get there in the first place …" Caitlin sighed, taking the key the woman held out to her.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Thanks to Ducks4ever, sphinx005, Jessiquie, dontforgetmyvitaball, Hiding in the Shadow, whennerdscollide, galindapopular, Elyse Black, Sara and Polkadot-Sunstar for the reviews! Oh and, I'm still kinda thinking about the whole series thing and what would work best - I'm glad you'd be interested in something more though. I'll almost definitely be doing a sequel and either a prequel or some flashbacks in the sequel. Or, actually a thought that's just struck me - a few quick one-shot scenes from the past. Hmmm, we'll see ... ;)

* * *

**SIXTEEN.**

"I'm sorry, babe." Fulton sighed, as he dumped their bag on the tiny single bed in what was to be his girlfriend's room for the night. "This is _so_ not how this trip was supposed to go …"

Turning to look at him with his hands shoved in his pockets and his face downcast, Caitlin moved towards him, resting her hands on his arms. "It's not your fault, Fult."

"Yeah, but …"

"No buts." she insisted, as he relaxed a little and let his hands slid into hers. "And it's not so bad – this is just for one night. Besides, even though it's not your fault, you can still … make it up to me another time …" she added suggestively, guiding his arms around her waist with a little smile.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that …" Fulton grinned, pulling her closer as she rested her hands on his chest. He leaned down and their lips were just about to meet when the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway. "My cue to leave, I guess." he muttered reluctantly, before turning to their host. "Just saying goodnight to my girl …" he explained, "And getting my things."

He let go of Caitlin and quickly unpacked his overnight things, leaving hers in the bag, and then straightened up and planted a quick kiss on her lips – ignoring the still disapproving looks.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart." he said gently, "It's been a long day … Love you."

"Love you too." Caitlin smiled, "See you in the morning. Oh, and Fult? Call Adam and let him know what's happening."

"Will do." he nodded, giving her a little wink as he left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving her to sink down onto the bed with a sigh.

* * *

"Are you coming in for a coffee?"

"Are you inviting me in for a coffee?" Rob asked in response, an eyebrow raised as he leaned against the wall beside her front door.

"No, I'm asking the random stranger three blocks down."

"Sarcasm's like a way of life for you, isn't it?" he laughed. "And yeah, coffee sounds good …"

"Well, come on then." Lucia sighed impatiently, "It won't make itself." But she was smiling as she held open the door for him and pointed out the way to her kitchen.

"After you, Ms Mendes …"

* * *

"God, it is so good to be able to stretch out …" Connie sighed from where she was sprawled on a couch with her feet on Guy's lap, a glass of wine in her hand. "Poor Julie and Cait, still stuck in a car with the Bash Brothers."

"Somehow I doubt either of them will be complaining." Linda laughed, leaning back in her armchair as Charlie sat on the floor at her feet, his head against her legs. "As long as one of them takes control of the stereo. But seriously, shouldn't they be here by now?"

"They should have been here hours ago …" Adam began, trailing off as his phone began to ring and he jumped up to grab it from the table. "Oh, speak of the devil. Hello? Hello? Fulton? I can hardly hear you, man … You're where? What? When can we expect you …? Hello? Gone. Damn phone line – could hardly hear a thing."

"Where are they? Should we be worried?" Linda asked, all eyes turning to their host.

"Uh, I don't _think_ so." Adam said unsurely, "The line kept breaking up, but I think they've had car trouble."

"Should I take the Jeep and have a look for them?" Luis offered, reaching for his car keys until Adam shook his head.

"I think they're crashing at a motel for the night – at least, I _think_ that's what Fult was trying to tell me."

"What exactly did he say?"

"All I could make out was something about rooms and that he's … not sleeping with Cait." Adam said, looking puzzled.

"What?!" came the chorus, as everyone suddenly looked a lot more intrigued.

"Not like Fult to overshare." Charlie laughed, "Are you sure you heard him right? Why would he tell you that?"

"Do you think they've had a row or something?" Connie frowned, "How did he sound?"

"What do you mean, how did he _sound_? He sounded like Fulton." Adam shrugged, making Connie and Linda exchange a look that plainly suggested all men were useless.

"I'm calling Cait." Connie declared, but the phone signal soon put paid to that idea.

"Hang on, you guys, we're totally looking at this wrong – what about Julie and Portman?" Linda said.

"What about them? They aren't going to … oh."

"What?" Luis asked, not getting it.

"They aren't going to share a room – not if Jules has anything to do with it. They're still doing the whole denial thing." Charlie explained, "Fulton was probably just trying to complain about having to share a room with Portman so that the girls could share. He wasn't actually giving us a rundown on his sex-life – thank god. Do you think they're far away? There can't be too many places they could be staying …"

"I can't think of anywhere you'd _want_ to stay." Adam said, "Not unless they're way off course …"

* * *

Having changed into her pyjama shorts and a vest top and gotten ready for bed, Caitlin slid under the sheets and leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp before lying back down against the thin pillow. Staring sleeplessly up at the ceiling, her eyes failing to pierce the darkness, she heaved a sigh and tried to ignore the creaking sounds of the building settling in the marginally cooler night air. It was just their luck to end up in the creepiest motel in the state – no, make that in the whole of America. She just wished she at least had Fulton to cuddle up to, maybe she'd have found it easier to get to sleep with the familiar feel of his body next to hers.

But she must have dozed off eventually because, the next thing she knew, she was jerking awake and feeling disorientated. But not so much so that she didn't soon remember where she was. And then she heard the sound that woke her again – the sound of someone outside her door.

"Fulton?" she said softly, wondering if her boyfriend had decided to sneak round to her room after all.

But no one answered and for a second, Caitlin was convinced she must have been dreaming. Then the door handle began to turn …

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to galindapopular, dontforgetmyvitaball, Elyse Black, Jessiquie and grumpypirate!**

* * *

**SEVENTEEN.**

Tired as he was, Fulton was finding it impossible to get to sleep – a fact he could only put down to missing Cait and being in a strange environment. And lets face it, they didn't come much stranger. Folding his arms behind his head, he stared up at ceiling, actually starting to feel his eyelids growing heavy when he heard a knock at the door.

"What the hell …?" he muttered, fumbling for the bedside lamp and then grabbing his watch to check the time. Way too late for room service.

He dragged himself out of bed and across the room to throw open the door. He just hoped it wasn't that prim old dragon again – judging by her reaction to a shirtless Dean Portman, she was not going to be impressed by him opening the door in his boxers. And so, braced for an icy glare, he was pleasantly surprised to be pushed back into the room by his girlfriend before she locked the door behind them.

"Why, Miss Rivers, I'm not sure this is entirely appropriate …" he winked, "Not that I'm complaining -" He broke off, frowning to see the expression on her face. "Caitie, what's wrong, babe?"

For a second, it looked as if she was about to speak and then she looked down and seemed to give herself a mental shake. "What am I like?" she said with a little laugh, "Waking you up over nothing …"

"I wasn't asleep. Come here … Tell me what it is." Fulton coaxed, taking her hand to pull her close and feeling her arms slide around his waist.

It seemed so ridiculous now. But then again, there was never going to be much cause to freak out from safe in the muscular arms of your pro athlete boyfriend – different story all alone in a creepy motel room.

"Don't laugh." Caitlin warned sternly, "It was really dark and I thought I heard a noise … You're laughing!"

"I'm not!" he protested, although his lips had twitched upwards a little at the thought of his girlfriend – who had no problem demanding answers to pressing questions from some of the city's most powerful people – scared of things that go bump in the night. "I'm sorry, sweetie, you're just not usually the type to let shit like this place get to you."

"Yeah, well, maybe after everything that's been going on, I get a bit jumpier when someone tries to get into my room …"

"When someone tries to _what?!_"

"I think someone was trying to get into my room." she admitted after a long pause. "I saw the handle turning – like someone checking to see if it was locked. I'm just glad it was! I waited for ages until I was sure they'd given up and then I came to find you …"

"That's totally out of line!" Fulton exclaimed in near disbelief, "I'm gonna go and …"

"No! Please, Fult, I know what I saw but maybe there's an explanation … I don't want the hassle though. Just stay with me and lets get out of here first thing in the morning." she pleaded, "It's probably nothing …"

For a moment he was going to push the issue, but then he thought about what was important and simply hugged her tight to him with a sigh. "I never should have agreed to this separate rooms crap in the first place. Look, this door is locked and I'm gonna be right beside you all night – come get some rest." he said softly, taking her hand to lead her to the single bed. "It ain't exactly roomy, but I'm sure we'll manage …"

"I'm never going to get to sleep anyway – I'm too wide awake and tense now." Caitlin grumbled.

"Well, we might just have to see what we can do about that …" Fulton smiled. "Sit."

"Bossy …" she pouted, but she did as she was told and then laughed as he cracked his knuckles with a determined look. "I think knocking me out to get me to sleep is probably a bit drastic …"

"You know I can chill you out, darlin', so just sit there and shush."

"I love it when you think you're taking charge." she teased, already relaxing a little without even realising it and letting him sit down behind her.

Pushing her long hair over one shoulder out of the way, he started to massage her shoulders gently at first, his fingers trailing over her soft skin. "Is it working yet?"

"Nooooo …" she began, the word fading into a little sigh and her head tilting back a little.

"Course not." he said knowingly, simply continuing what he was doing, easing out the knots of tension and then leaning down to let his lips graze her neck and getting a little whimper of pleasure for his trouble. "How 'bout now?"

* * *

"I swear, you tell anyone about this and you're a dead man." 

"Talking tough, Gaffney." Portman teased, "Especially for someone not wanting anyone to know they're a scaredy-cat – ha, Julie the Cat is Julie the Scaredy-Cat!"

"I don't care about that." she scoffed, "This hell-hole is way creepy enough to justify me being nervous. I don't want you telling everyone about me staying with you – making it out to be more than it was …"

"Hey, I'd just be telling it like it is – you, me, a motel bed …"

"Uh-uh, mister, guess again. Me, a motel bed – you, a motel floor." Julie smiled sweetly.

"Come on, babe, it's my room!" he groaned, "You can't seriously expect me to sleep on the floor – I'll put my damn back out!"

* * *

Waiting for Cait to get under the covers, Fulton then slid in beside her, taking her in his arms for a cuddle. "Mmm, that's better." he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Admit it, you just missed me." 

"Yeah, that's it." Caitlin played along, resting her head on his shoulder as she traced little patterns on his chest with her fingertip. "Couldn't bear to be apart from you."

Tilting her head up, Fulton leaned down to kiss her softly, his hands sliding under her top to trace the line of her spine. Her hand cupped his cheek and she closed her eyes, getting lost in the feel of his mouth on hers in kiss after gentle kiss. Their mouths melting into one long passionate kiss, he made to remove the clingy fabric, but she stopped him with a little giggle, her fingers tangling in his longish hair.

"Fult, we can't!"

"Course we can …" he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"Easy for you to say – you're not the one they'll drag out and brand as a whore as soon as they hear a bedspring creak!" she said, only half seriously. But she was already relaxing again under his gentle touch as he propped himself up on his elbows over her.

"Babe, we're in a loving, committed relationship …" he told her, pressing soft kisses along her jawline. "We don't need to sneak around because of these people – we're not doing anything wrong …"

"I know …" she sighed, settling her arms around his neck. "This place is just … so creepy."

"All the more reason to … take your mind off it?" he suggested with raised eyebrows, smiling as she gave in to him with a long heated kiss. "You're so beautiful …"

"You're not so bad yourself, sexy." Caitlin whispered, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she looked into his deep blue eyes and just about melted, shifting to allow him to peel her top up and over her head before settling back against the pillows. "I love you … and I love that …" she added cheekily, as he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts.

Moving lower, his lips caressed her lightly tanned skin before he paused and then blew a raspberry on her bare stomach with a little grin, making her giggle.

"Come here, you big idiot!" she said, pulling him up for a kiss.

"So I'm an idiot now, am I?" Fulton pretended to be offended.

"Yeah, but you're my idiot …" Caitlin grinned against his lips, running her hands over the muscles of his broad back and closing her eyes to savour the taste of him, allowing herself to surrender to him without a thought for anyone or anything else.

* * *

In the darkness, two figures lay side by side, sleeping peacefully. Only a tiny sliver of moonlight pierced the shadows through a crack in the drapes; slow even breathing the only sound – until the shrill ring of a phone disturbed the scene. 

"You gonna answer that?" came the groan.

"Who the hell's ringing so late …? Hello? Hello?"

"Who is he, Lucia?"

Just the question, never mind the strange distorted voice, was enough to send the woman reaching for the light switch, clutching the sheets to her chest as she sat bolt upright. "Who is this?" she demanded in the most authoritative tone she could muster.

"I asked first."

"Don't give me that shit – who are you and what do you want?" Lucia asked fiercely, ignoring the questioning look she was getting from Rob.

"Who. Is. He."

"Go to hell!" she all but yelled, slamming the phone down.

"Was it the same guy as before?" Rob asked in concern, making her nod. "Give me the phone – I'm calling the cops."

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Big thanks to Jessiquie, sphinx005, dontforgetmyvitaball, Sara, grumpypirate, galindapopular and Elyse Black - so glad you're still digging this:)

* * *

**

**EIGHTEEN.**

Waking up the next morning, everything seemed so much better. So much brighter. Caitlin shifted in the narrow bed, stretching a little as she thought about how ridiculous last night had been – talk about over-reacting. There could have been a million logical explanations for someone trying the handle of her door, no need to freak out.

And as for the situation with sharing rooms – they were getting closer to Vegas, maybe the owners had a problem with guys bringing hookers back to the motel …

Feeling much more relaxed and refreshed, she turned onto her side and looked at her still sleeping boyfriend with a little smile. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep and, keen as she was to get back on the road, she didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead she simply shifted closer to him, kissed his forehead, and then pillowed her head on his bare chest, loving it when – even in his sleep – he curled a protective arm around her.

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all, she thought, as she cuddled up to Fulton. And anyway, soon they'd reach Adam's new hotel and then their vacation could really begin …

* * *

With a cavernous yawn and his eyes still closed, Portman made to stretch his sleep-stiffened muscles and found himself hampered somewhat by a weight pressing down on top of him. 

He'd know that feeling anywhere. The comforting warmth of a female figure pressed tight to him, one long smooth leg hooked over one of his, her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

Julie?

He had to open his eyes to make sure it wasn't just his imagination and, sure enough, sleeping soundly on his chest – Julie Gaffney.

Once he was properly awake, it only took a second for the memories of the night before to come flooding back to him – the beautiful blonde relenting when faced with his irresistible charms. Or incessant complaining. Letting him share the tiny bed – that should have been his by rights. Insisting he keep his hands to himself and then flinging herself on him. Or inadvertently rolling on top of him in her sleep – though he knew which version of events he preferred.

Tentatively, he draped an arm over her back – purely to allow them both to be as comfortable as possible without falling out of the narrow bed, of course. He just hoped he could keep his self-control at such close proximity to the girl of his dreams – after all, he was in bed with Julie the Cat …

Stirring in her sleep, Julie mumbled something unintelligible and shifted against him, her breath warm against his neck and her foot rubbing tantalisingly against his calf, making him close his eyes and bite his lip. The last thing he wanted was her waking up and discovering just how much he was enjoying this whole experience.

_No, no, no – focus, Portman, think about something else. Anything else. Hockey! _

And with his mind suitably distracted, he was able to try relaxing again.

_Okay, hockey … playing hockey, Julie playing hockey, Julie working up a sweat … No, bad Portman!_

She was so going to kick his ass.

* * *

"I'm not worried!" Lucia snapped as she paced the floor of her bedroom, wrapped in a sheet from her bed. "I'm pissed off! It wasn't just a phonecall – the bastard was watching us, Rob, he knew you were here …" 

"Could he have been calling your bluff? Guessing that you had someone here?"

"Of course not – he _knew_. How could he know unless he could see us? No one knew. It's not like we planned this … Or at least I didn't." she added slowly, coming to a halt with her back to him.

"What are you saying?"

"When did you decide to ask me to go for a drink? Was it spur of the moment or was that the real reason you came to my office? Did you have this whole big seduction planned?"

"Are you _accusing_ me of something?"

"Should I be?"

"Now you're being ridiculous. In case it's slipped your mind already, we just slept together – I care about you, Luce. Have done for a long time. You seriously think I could be behind all this?"

"I … I don't know what to think." she sighed, her shoulders slumping a little in defeat as she heard the hurt in his voice. She knew she was being irrational and she didn't like it. Lucia Mendes didn't _do_ irrational.

Tugging on his boxers, Rob slipped out of bed and padded across the floor to wrap his arms firmly around her waist. "Come on, Luce, trust your instincts – deep down, you know you can trust me. You're a good judge of character and we wouldn't be here like this if you really had doubts. You're freaked out right now and I understand, but don't push me away. Please, babe, I just want to help."

"I. Do not. Get. Freaked out." she insisted as she turned in his arms, but her gaze softened as she looked into his eyes. "But thank you."

"What can I say, I'm an understanding guy. But you do need to make it up to me for implying I'm a crazy stalker … _Ow!_ What was that for?"

* * *

_Cars. His car, driving in his car … with Julie, in the backseat of his car with Julie … Damn!_

Portman stifled a groan, not wanting to wake the still sleeping young woman who was sharing his bed. He didn't even know why he was worrying so much about this - after all, she was the one on top of him, it wasn't like he started this!

_Julie, Julie, Julie – that girl would be the death of him._

She was going to be pretty embarrassed when she woke up though, maybe he should try to spare her blushes … Maybe he could just gently roll her off him and onto her own side of the bed – if you could call the tiny strip of the single mattress a "side".

Before he could talk himself out of his plan, Portman wrapped his arms around the peaceful blonde, pausing for a second to savour cradling her to his chest and then slowly shifting his weight so he could … gaze into shocked blue eyes.

"Portman, what the hell are you doing!?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks to galindapopular, dontforgetmyvitaball, Elyse Black, Ducks4ever, Sara, sphinx005, BanksieGurl and Hiding in the Shadow - glad you enjoyed the last installment. Just to confirm what I mentioned elsewhere, I've got big plans for this and it is now definitely going to be a proper series - the main story to be told exists here in this fic and will also continue when it's over in a sequel (which already has a working title, but I don't want to give anything away about how this ends - and it might). And there's also some back story going on in the prequel to this which I just started posting recently - it's called Crossing Paths. Thanks again for reading:)**

* * *

**NINETEEN.**

"Portman, what the hell are you doing!?" Julie exclaimed, finding herself in his arms in the narrow bed.

For a second he froze, a caught expression on his face, until he remembered he wasn't the one to blame for this. For a change. "Getting comfy." he grinned, his usual cockiness returning. "You?"

"Getting ready to kick your ass – I said you could sleep on the bed, not on _me_!"

"Well, maybe you should have given yourself that little lecture, because you were the one on top of me, babe!" he shot back, "I was just trying to spare you the embarrassment of waking up and finding you'd thrown yourself at me …"

Knowing that, for all his faults, Portman couldn't lie to save himself, it was Julie's turn to look caught as she realised his story was almost certainly true. It was certainly plausible – she liked having someone to cuddle up to. It was one of the few things she missed about her ex-boyfriend. And with his muscular frame, Portman did look like he'd make a good pillow …

"Shit, sorry." the blonde backed down, "I guess it is my fault then …"

"It's okay – can't say I blame ya." he winked, making her roll her eyes at his complete lack of modesty – although she knew he was just teasing.

It was only then that she realised he had yet to let go of her. "Uh, Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?" he said softly, before noting her pointed look. "Oh. Sorry." He let go and moved off her, settling beside her, propped up on one elbow so he could look at her. "So … how'd ya sleep?"

"Like a log." she admitted with a rueful smile, "I feel like an idiot for getting freaked out. But hey, at least I wasn't the only one – this place must have gotten too creepy for Cait to handle too …"

"Oh, I think Caitie probably just couldn't stay away from her man." Portman smirked, "Those two are still like a couple of teenagers …"

"But of course you're _so_ much more mature." Julie rolled her eyes.

"You can talk, Little Miss Scared-Of-The-Dark!"

"I'm not scared of the dark!"

"You just wanted to cuddle up to me …"

"Shut up!"

"Ahh, you didn't deny it!" Portman grinned triumphantly, making her swat at his arm in exasperation.

"Okay, I admit it – I got spooked and you make me feel safe. Happy?" Julie demanded crossly.

"Yes." he said softly, all the teasing going out of his tone and a serious look appearing in his dark eyes as he leaned over her. "I'm glad you felt you could come to me."

"I did try Cait's room first …" she said, trying to keep things light between them – knowing they were walking a very fine line here.

"I'm better to snuggle up to though." he smiled.

"I doubt Fult would agree – unless you two are a lot closer than you let on." she teased him, but that serious look was back in those chocolate brown eyes and she almost stopped breathing as gentle fingers brushed a lock of hair back from her face.

"Seriously, Jules, I'm glad you came here. I know I flirt with you all the time and I know I piss you off sometimes, but … if I thought for a second you didn't think you could trust me … That you didn't know I'd never take advantage of you …"

"You do piss me off …" she said, with a little laugh that didn't come out quite as easily as she meant it to. "But I trust you, Dean."

"Good." he whispered, his voice low and husky, sending a shiver down her spine. "Good …" He paused for a second and then leaned in closer, pressing a surprisingly tender kiss to her forehead.

His lips lingered against her skin for just a second longer than was strictly necessary and Julie's eyes drifted closed, lost in the moment. And Portman would have pulled away – he meant every word of what he had said, it wasn't a line to lure her into some kind of false sense of security – but her hand slid tentatively up his arm and around his neck.

"Julie …"

He had no idea what he was about to say, but it didn't matter anyway - before he could get any further, she had lifted her lips to his …

* * *

"We really should be getting up …" 

"Nooooo, sleepy …" came the mumbled complaint.

"You couldn't possibly be – you even slept in the car!" Fulton laughed as his girlfriend tightened her arms around his waist, her eyes still firmly closed against the morning sunshine streaming through a gap in the curtains.

"So?"

"Those two from downstairs will be coming to kick us out soon and we'll probably get some kind of lecture on living in sin …" he warned, only half joking and getting what was practically a growl in response.

"Fine, I'm getting up …" Caitlin sighed, but neither of them showed any sign of moving. "Pass me my top, babe."

"Can't. Can't reach." Fulton sighed as he moved his arm helplessly, even though it wouldn't be much of a stretch.

"And you talk about me!" she exclaimed.

"Too comfy." he admitted, grinning as he rolled them over so he was lying on his back with her on top of him. "Five more minutes …"

"You were the one trying to get me to get up a minute ago – I could have been getting some more sleep!" the red-head pouted, "Besides, we should go check everything's okay with Julie and Portman."

"Five minutes …"

* * *

A grim face checked the clock again and then nodded decisively. "Shoulda been out of those rooms half an hour ago. Five minutes, then I'm gonna go knockin' on some doors."

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks to Polkadot-Sunstar, sphinx005, galindapopular, Hiding in the Shadow, Jessiquie, dontforgetmyvitaball, grumpypirate, and Sara - woah, quickly approaching the big 100 reviews! I'm so glad you guys are still liking this and that the Julie/Portman lovin was well received ... I normally try to stay on topic in these little notes but, I just had to say, I'm loving the new Carlsberg ad - Aaron Lohr on tv on a semi-regularly basis! Elden, feel free to follow in his footsteps ;) Thanks again to everyone who's reading!**

* * *

**TWENTY.**

Opening his eyes, Adam blinked and then groaned, reaching to massage the back of his neck – sleeping in an armchair certainly wasn't the most comfortable experience in the world. And he was such a bad host – he should have sorted out sleeping arrangements, helped his guests unpack, given them the guided tour, planned how they were going to spend their little vacation and done a million other thing to make sure they were comfortable …

Instead, they were sprawled out in the small bar – Luis in an armchair identical to his own, Charlie stretched at full length across one couch with his head on Linda's lap, while Guy and Connie shared a second couch.

But Adam couldn't help smiling – being so unorganised pained him, but it was great to see the Ducks back together, just like the old days of sleepovers in dorm rooms and staying up all night just to talk about everything and nothing.

"Guys? Guys, rise and shine …" he tried, hauling himself out of the chair and stretching stiffly.

Linda was the first to respond, shifting uncomfortably and then opening her eyes to see why her legs were so cramped, realisation dawning on her. "Adam, god, what time is it?"

"Nearly ten." he smiled, "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Soundly, by the looks of it." she smiled back, "As did everyone else, I guess."

Running her fingers lightly through her husband's unruly curls, she leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. "Charlie? Charlie, time to wake up, sweetie …"

"That guy could sleep on a clothes line." Adam grinned, "He was always the same."

"Tell me about it." Linda sighed, rolling her eyes before jerking her knees to wake Charlie, causing him to jolt upright.

"Wassamatta?" he demanded sleepily, before looking round in confusion. "What the …? Oh yeah! Hey Adam. Morning, honey."

The latter greeting came with a peck on the lips for his wife and then, before anyone could get a word in, he simply settled his head back on her lap and fell asleep again.

"I'll give him ten minutes and then, one way or another, he's getting up." Linda laughed.

* * *

Laying on her side, face to face with her boyfriend and sharing the occasional soft kiss, Caitlin smiled up at Fulton sweetly. "I love you, baby …" 

"I love you too, Caitie …" he smiled, his hands sliding up and down her bare back before settling firmly on her hips. "But I'm still making you get up."

"Did I mention how sexy you are?" she tried again, nuzzling his neck.

"Nice try." Fulton laughed, "We're still getting up."

"Don't want to." Caitlin said with a pout, giggling as his arms wrapped around her and he quickly shifted them so he had her pinned beneath him.

"Tough." he growled, claiming her lips with his for a brief but thorough kiss – a kiss that was interrupted by a loud knock on the door that had them breaking apart in a second.

"Don't answer it!" Caitlin exclaimed, wide-eyed as Fulton shushed her.

Leaving her to dive under the covers, he pulled on his boxers and clambered out of bed. He headed for the door before thinking the better of it and pausing to tug on his jeans and t-shirt as well, the knock coming again in the interim.

He threw open the door and came face to face with one of the owners of the establishment, forcing a smile as he immediately launched into an apology. "Sorry, long drive yesterday – tired. Overslept. Are the others up yet? I haven't seen them – any of them. We'll be out of your hair real soon …"

"Your party needs to vacant their rooms in the next hour or you'll be charged for another day." came the bland response. "And you missed breakfast."

And a good morning to you too. But luckily Fulton knew better than to say it out loud.

* * *

With Julie Gaffney in his bed and in his arms, Dean Portman was a happy man. 

Her body fit snugly to his, their mouths melding in a series of increasingly passionate kisses as he buried a hand in her long blonde locks.

"Dean …"

"Julie …" he groaned in response, kissing along her jawline and down her neck. He had waited so long for this and everything seemed to have fallen into place at last. Finally, he could stop pretending, stop denying how he really felt. "Julie, I lo-"

"Dean, stop!" she choked out, cutting him off. And the combination of her hands pushing against his chest and the panicky tone of her voice stopped him in his tracks.

Most women would chew their right arm off to be in her position – Julie knew that. Making out with an almost naked Dean Portman, in his bed, she knew that was a big deal. She knew how she felt about him, how she had always felt about him.

But she also knew how she would feel if this all came crumbling down, how much she stood to lose …

"Babe, what's wrong?" Portman asked, gazing down at her in concern.

"Dean, I'm sorry …" she whispered guiltily, unable to meet those warm brown eyes. She had started this, she had kissed him and now … Now, she was pulling away from him. "I can't do this."

* * *

"So maybe we should organise …" 

"Didn't you say this place had a pool, Adam?" Connie interrupted eagerly, barely waiting for him to nod before she rushed for the door. "Then all we need to unpack is our swim stuff and the rest can wait 'til later – no point trying to get organised without the others."

Adam was about to protest, but he didn't get a word in quick enough and was left talking to himself as his guests dashed out to Luis's Jeep for their things.

"Chill, Banks." he told himself, "Or you're gonna follow in your father's footsteps, right the way into the cardiac ward …"

He knew this was a working vacation for him and he had plenty to be doing, but he could spare some time to just catch up with his friends – he just never found it easy to unwind. Unlike his friends who were, for the most part, were so laidback they were horizontal. Horizontal by the side of his pool, by the looks of it.

Sometimes he wished his life could be more like theirs …

"Guy, could you rub sunscreen on my back please? Not like that! That's too much – you're getting it on my swimsuit!"

"Charlie, help me move this sun lounger … No, _into_ the shade – do you _want_ me to burn?"

… and sometimes he was glad it wasn't.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** **Wow, the big one hundred - thanks to Ducks4ever, galindapopular, Polkadot-Sunstar, Hiding in the Shadow, dontforgetmyvitaball, elyse black and goldenbabe. And to everyone who helped me reach that big milestone - here's hoping it doesn't stop there though!**

* * *

**TWENTY-ONE.**

Letting Fulton go downstairs first, Caitlin waited a couple of minutes and then hurried after him. Seeing their hostess waiting by the front door to see them off, she fought to keep her cheeks from flushing and shared a knowing little smile with Fulton as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Morning, honey – how'd ya sleep?" she asked innocently.

"Good, I missed you though …" he grinned, taking her hand as she stifled a giggle. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course …" she played along, before pulling back a little as the sound of a throat being cleared intruded. "Ahem … anyway, any sign of Dean and Julie?"

"I'm going to go hurry them along." the grim-faced woman announced, starting to climb the stairs briskly.

"Yeah, what with the place doing such a roaring trade …" Fulton laughed once she was out of earshot, but his girlfriend wasn't paying attention.

Instead, she was staring thoughtfully up the stairs. "You don't think they'd …"

"Who?"

"Dean and Julie …"

"What about them?" Fulton asked, obviously not following her train of thought.

"You know!" Caitlin hissed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"What?!" he snorted with laughter, "Here? Now? This is Julie we're talking about …"

"And it's also Dean we're talking about." she said pointedly.

For a moment Fulton considered it sceptically and then, well aware of what his best friend could be like, he groaned and headed for the stairs, trailing Caitlin with him by the hand.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't? I don't understand …" Portman frowned, one large hand cupping Julie's cheek as she tried to shift her gaze from his as she lay beneath him. "Jules, if this is about us moving too fast, it's taken us since we were fifteen to get our acts together …" 

"Dean, I'm serious!"

"I can see that – so am I!" he argued, "Look at me, babe – you said you trust me. I'd never push you into anything you didn't want – this ain't just about sex, if that's what you're thinking. You and me … I think we should give it a chance, take it slow as you want. But don't keep pushing me away, Julie. _Please_."

Looking reluctantly up into his earnest brown eyes, Julie could feel her defences crumbling. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but she could see that was exactly what she was doing. "Dean …" she sighed, her hand absently reaching out, her fingers running through his dark hair. "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm not doing anything …" Portman said innocently, turning his head to press a little kiss into her palm. "You're so beautiful …"

"See, _that_ – stop doing that!" she scolded, forcing herself to tear away from him and clamber out of the bed to pace the floor cagily.

"Julie, I know you want this as much as I do." he insisted, "Come on, you're the one who put the moves on me, babe."

"I did _not_!"

"You come waltzing into my room in the middle of the night, you drape yourself all over me and then you kiss me – what would you call it?"

"I told you …"

"Yeah, you told me all right – just like you told me you trusted me, but I'm starting to think otherwise. Is that what this is about, Jules? You think so little of me, you think I could hurt you? Cheat on you?"

"It's not that, I swear." Julie insisted, "It's … I … It's just not a good idea."

"Can you actually hear yourself? You're being ridiculous!" he declared, getting up and striding across the room to grab her by the shoulders.

"Fine, I'm ridiculous – why would you want to be with someone so ridiculous?" she snapped, "Why don't you just go find some non-ridiculous bimbo and …"

But before she could get another word out, he had snaked an arm around her waist, pulled her tight up against him and kissed her until she was breathless.

"Dean!" she eventually all but shrieked – glossing over the fact it had taken her more than a few seconds to stop kissing him back and keep herself from melting in his arms. "You can't get round me like that!"

"You'd be the only one …"

* * *

With Guy finally rubbing sunscreen into her shoulders to her satisfaction, Connie rested her head on her arms as she lay on her front on a sun-lounger by the side of the pool and finally relaxed completely. She loved it when the old gang got back together and, while she was disappointed they wouldn't all be able to make it, she was looking forward to her best friend's arrival. Linda was great and they had become friends, but … well, she just wasn't as laidback as Julie. Or Cait. 

And you could always depend on the Bash Brothers for some entertainment …

* * *

"Wouldn't it be so perfect if they finally got together – Julie's great, she's so fun … And Dean, for all the act he puts on at times, he's such a sweet guy." Caitlin mused dreamily as she followed Fulton blindly, "I think they'd be a lovely couple. And how romantic, them getting together out in the desert after all this time. Don't you think? I think it's …" 

"Come on, Caitie …" Fulton urged, trying to stay patient but not as convinced as his girlfriend that it would all go as smoothly as she was imagining and pulling her along the corridor. "Oh man … too late."

Their hostess actually looked too shell-shocked to look disapproving as Portman strode out of his room, shirtless and doing up the fly of his jeans as he went, almost knocking her over in his simmering anger.

Julie left standing in the doorway in her skimpy pyjamas, hot tears of combined regret and fury welling up unbidden …

"Oh, don't worry." Portman practically yelled at the elder startled woman, "Nothing happened – we couldn't have that, now could we, _Julie_?"

"Bang goes our peaceful vacation."

"Oh yeah, 'cause it's been so relaxing so far …" Caitlin said wryly, letting go of his hand.. "I'll take her and you …"

"I know, I know." Fulton sighed, turning on his heel and trudging after Portman. He just hoped he could mange enough restraint not to strangle him when he did catch up with him …

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks to galindapopular, Sara, Elyse Black, Hiding in the Shadow, sphinx005, dontforgetmyvitaball and Ducks4ever - and apologies for the work-related delay!

* * *

**

**TWENTY-TWO.**

Adam loved his friends, he really did. But sometimes he felt like strangling them. Like now, for instance – they still weren't unpacked or moved in properly and, to make matters worse, they were arguing as only the Ducks and their significant others could.

At least the Bash Brothers and their female companions had finally turned up. Unfortunately, Julie wasn't out of the car two seconds before she was filling them in on exactly how much of an unreasonable pig-headed jerk Dean Portman was. Allegedly. All while the said jerk protested his innocence, refuting such claims as the rantings of a mad woman. Allegedly.

Poor Fulton and Caitlin had obviously, by the looks on their faces, heard the same story – chapter and verse – the whole way from wherever the hell they had spent the night before.

"Guys, do you think we could stop the argu-"

"Shut it, cake-eater!"

Well, okay then. It wasn't like it was his place or anything and at least they were agreed on something …

* * *

"Hey, how you doing today?"

Lucia could hear the concern in his voice, concern that sat well with the gentle hand on her shoulder. She knew he meant well, but that didn't change her reaction.

"Fine, thanks – you?" she asked lightly, shifting away under the casual guise of reaching for a pen. She didn't have to look at him to know he was hurt by her coldness.

"Uh … I'm okay. Thanks. I … I guess I'll be in my office if anyone needs me …" he mumbled, nothing like his usual confident self, before retreating with obvious reluctance and a last questioning glance.

With a barely perceptible click of her tongue as the only sign of annoyance, Lucia kept her gaze focused on her work until she heard his office door close. Only then did she relax just a little, heaving a sigh once she realised there was no one close enough to see. She had once sworn never to let her professional and her personal lives collide and now she was starting to remember why.

But, whether she liked it or not, there was something between her and Rob that was making her "look-out-for-number-one" policy take a dive. She didn't want to hurt him, but she could see he didn't understand her behaviour. And so, taking care not to draw attention to herself, she stood up decisively and marched over to his office door, knocking briskly and not waiting for an answer before opening the door.

"Rob, could I run this story I'm working on past you?" Lucia asked, a little louder than was strictly necessary – hoping to ensure anyone who overheard knew she was strictly on official business. Or at least that they _thought_ she was.

"Sure." he said flatly, "Come in and take a seat. What's the story?"

As soon as the door was firmly closed behind her, Lucia managed a little smile – she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this flustered, she was normally so in control.

"You don't need to keep up the all-business act now …" she said softly.

But she wasn't getting off that lightly.

"I thought that's what you wanted." Rob said, the accusation barely disguised in his tone. He wasn't having a go at her – he didn't feel he had that right. Not yet. But he was disappointed. Confused.

"It's just that we agreed we'd keep whatever's going on with us out of the office …" she said, with a little frown.

"So, what, I can't ask how you are? I can't talk to you? Look at you?" he demanded.

"Now you're just being melodramatic."

"Oh, you think so? Well, guess what? I don't!"

"Okay, you're not being melodramatic – just childish!" Lucia fumed, "Look, Rob, I've worked hard to get where I am – too hard to let people start thinking I slept with the boss to get there …"

The dark expression on his otherwise handsome face may have lifted a little at that, but it was just a little. "So that's what's bothering you? Since when do you care what people think?"

"I … I don't …"

"Prove it."

* * *

"Okay …" Adam sighed, when he could finally get a word in edge-ways. "I'm sorry, guys, but we fell behind a little with the work on the rooms – I was expecting enough rooms to be ready for everyone, but we've only got five finished … That should be okay though, right? Charlie and Linda will be sharing, Guy and Connie, Fulton and Caitlin … Luis, I'm afraid you're stuck with me … and that just leaves Julie and Po-"

"Oh no," Julie cut in, shaking her head firmly. "Why does everyone keep expecting me to be okay with that? You wouldn't ask Connie to share with Adam or Cait to share with Luis!"

"I wouldn't mind …" Luis started to grin jokingly, but he soon backed down in defeat as Fulton raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

"Oh for god's sake!" Linda exploded impatiently, "Do we really have to make such a song and dance out of something so simple? We'll have to switch round a bit, so I'll share with Julie and Dean can share with Charlie. It's that really so complicated?"

And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked off to grab a bag of her things, leaving the rest of the group gaping after her. All but her husand, whose downcast gaze was fixed on the floor – and Fulton, who was watching Charlie's reaction in concern.

"Uh … so how about we get you lot moved in?" Adam suggested, desperate to break the tension in the room.

And to think this was supposed to be a relaxing break for them all!

"I should …"

But before Charlie could get any further, Caitlin reached out and laid a hand gently on his arm. "How about I go and you help with the bags? She'll be fine after a girlie moan – us girls can get a bit cranky after being cooped up in a car for ages. I'll only be a second."

"Thanks, Cait." he smiled gratefully.

Linda barely looked up as she heard footsteps approaching, "So you drew the short straw to go check on the super-bitch …"

"I was worried." Caitlin said softly, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine – don't worry, I'll come back in a bit, apologise and try not to rock the boat any more."

"Linda, we're your friends – if something's wrong, you don't have to bottle it up. You can talk to us. Is it you and Charlie? Are things … you know, not working out?"

With a bitter little laugh, Linda shook her head. "If it only it was that simple."

"So you two are okay? Caitlin frowned, remembering how anxious Charlie had looked. To her, it seemed obvious that things were not fine in the Conway household.

"Not really, but not how you're thinking." the brunette sighed, realising she couldn't keep this from everyone for ever. She may not want to broadcast it, but she longed to confide in Caitlin – being the only non-Ducks, the two had always shared that bond and it had brought them a little closer than they might otherwise have been.

"Come on, hon." Caitlin said, "You know I won't blab to anyone, not even Fult …"

That drew a reluctant smile. "You two still going strong? It's been a while since we talked properly …"

"Stronger than ever." came the reply, reluctant to rub salt in the wounds if her friend's marriage was indeed in trouble. "Things are … pretty good right now."

"No word of wedding bells on the horizon?"

"Now you sound like my mom!" Caitlin laughed, "I guess we just reckon if it's not broke, why fix it? We're happy as we are, for now anyway. How about you? The honeymoon period must well and truly over by now …"

"Things were … so good, Cait." Linda said, after a long pause.

"Were?"

And to Caitlin's dismay, her usually reserved friend dissolved into tears, burying her face in her hands in a failed attempt to hide her emotions.

"Oh Cait …" she sobbed, "I can't have a baby …"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing - apologies for the longer than expected delay. Crazy times at work:)

* * *

**

**TWENTY-THREE.**

Stunned by Linda's revelation, Caitlin could only stare at her until realised she was leaving her friend to sob into her hands and quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"Linda, oh my god!" she exclaimed, "A baby! I can't believe you're pregnant! Why the tears, honey – that's great news …"

"But I'm _not_ pregnant!" Linda managed through her tears, shaking her head. "That's the problem – I really _can't_ have a baby and we've been trying for ages … and I just … I … Charlie's going to leave me, I know he is and I can't lose him, Cait – I just _can't_ …"

"Oh Linda …" Caitlin tried, lost for how to react to something as big as that. "I am _so_ sorry, sweetie."

"I know the others only accepted me into the group because of Charlie and I know they don't think I treat him right, but I love him, Cait – I love him so much and now they're all going to know I'm not good enough for him … He should be with someone who can give him everything he wants – kids, a proper family …" she cried, finally letting out in a rush everything she had been keeping bottled up inside. "I can't give him that and I take it all out on him and …"

"Linda, Charlie adores you – don't under-estimate him. He's with you because he loves you, not for what you can give him. Have you even told him?"

"How can I tell him? He won't want me – our marriage will be over, it's already on shaky ground as it is …" she broke off to press a hand to her eyes, fighting back fresh tears and taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be putting all this on you …"

"Don't be silly." Caitlin soothed, "Like I said, we're friends – talk to me. What exactly did the doctor say? Did you get any explanations?"

But Linda's silence spoke volumes and her friend spotted a glimmer of hope.

"You haven't been! Oh Linda, everything might be fine …"

"But we've been trying for ages!" she protested.

"And it just hasn't happened for you yet – but that doesn't mean it won't." Caitlin said reasonably, "Maybe you're just putting too much pressure on yourselves? Stress isn't good for you anyway, so it's bound to have an impact on you trying to get pregnant … And it's not like you guys are up against the clock, you know? You've got plenty of time for kids in the future."

"It's just that we had it all planned, Cait, and now it's all falling apart. We've been trying for over a year – we kept quiet about it because we wanted to just surprise everyone, but it's looking like it won't happen and it's driving a wedge between us. Everything's an effort and everything leads to a row."

"Sounds to me like you've lost sight of what's important, hon. You and Charlie are together and you're perfect for each other – make the most of it, while it is just the two of you. Babies will come along soon enough and then you'll be too busy for quality time …"

"It's different for us though – we're both a couple of years older than you, we've been together a long time, we're married, settled in our jobs. We're ready for a family." Linda tried to explain to her friend, producing a tissue and dabbing at her eyes. "You're seeing it through your own eyes – you're younger and those couple of years make a difference. You're happy doing the career thing and having it just be you and Fulton – I can see that _you_ wouldn't be ready for a baby. Me and Charlie though … it would complete us as a family."

"I don't think it's just the age thing – I mean, Fult's the same age as you two and I don't think he's ready either. But you're right, I'm not ready and I do love my life the way it is. I love my job and not having to share Fulton and, right now, I don't want to swap that for smelly nappies and sleepless nights! I understand how you feel though, I guess … But maybe taking some of the pressure off is the answer? I mean, having a baby – it's a big step, but it should be special too …" Caitlin said, an almost wistful look on her face before she gave herself a little shake.

"Sounds like someone might be getting a little broody after all …" Linda said, forcing a smile for the redhead who just laughed and shook her head.

* * *

As the guys headed outside to bring in the bags, Fulton steered a glum looking Charlie away from the others before fixing him with a concerned look. 

"Listen, man, you can tell me to butt out if you want – but if you want to talk, you know where I am."

"There's nothing to say, Fult." he sighed, "We're hanging on by a thread and there's nothing I can do or say to stop us tearing apart."

"I had no idea things were so bad between you, you never let on …"

"Be a bit of a downer for guys' night, don't ya think?" Charlie smiled bitterly.

"I guess … but you're my oldest friend, Spazway. We don't need guys' night to catch up, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I suppose I kinda feel bad, bringing you down when things are going well for you – you deserve that. I don't want to go … I dunno, putting you off marriage for life or something!"

"Dude, you've seen my girlfriend – trust me, it'll take more than you to stop me marrying her!"

Stopping in his tracks, Charlie gaped at his friend. "Fulton Reed! Jeez, man, that's the first time I've heard you really talk about tying the knot – is there something I should know? Are you planning on popping the question? God, this is big news …"

But Fulton just shook his head with a little grin, "One thing at a time, buddy, one thing at a time – and right now, we've got to get you sorted out."

* * *

"I envy you." 

The words roused Caitlin from her thoughts of the future – a future she had grown to take for granted. Though it had never really been discussed, particularly over the last few months, she had come to automatically assume she would have all those things you expect to have in life. Marriage, a house in the country, babies, a dog … The white picket fence ideal view of adult life - a life she would spend with Fulton.

Seeing the stark reality of her friend's situation was a harsh wake-up call though. Life wasn't perfect, no matter how much you wanted it to be. Things didn't always go to plan …

Giving herself a mental little shake, the redhead turned her attention to Linda. "How d'ya mean?"

"You and Fulton – you've got it so easy." Linda sighed, "Everything just falls into place …"

"Ha! It might seem like that, but let me tell you, it's not at all." Caitlin insisted, "It took us forever to get together and when we did … I get sent to London for two months - I honestly thought we'd be finished before we really got started!"

"But it just made you guys stronger, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess so …" she said softly, a small smile tugging at her lips as she thought back to her time working in London. It had been so hard to be parted from her then new boyfriend, especially so early in their relationship, but the phonecalls, the emails … the reunion … had almost made it worth it. After all, she had gotten to get off a plane and have him be waiting for her at the airport – just like in the movies, right down to the running into his arms for a long kiss. "But more importantly, there's no reason you guys can't come through all this stronger …"

"Maybe." Linda said, but her tone gave away that she didn't really believe that but was, for now, content to give in for an easy life. "Look, I'm sorry, we're supposed to be having fun – lets … lets just not talk about it now, okay?"

"But …"

"Please, Cait, I can't think about it."

And with that, her friend relented and let the subject drop. "Want to hear the latest about Dean and Julie?" she tried lightly.

"Ooh, scandal – spill!" Linda grinned, forcing everything else to the back of her mind. It wasn't like her marriage problems were going anywhere …

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	24. Chapter 24

**TWENTY-FOUR.**

After a week of being on vacation, it seemed like Adam's hotel – even in its current state of disrepair – was working wonders on the group of friends. Just being away from the stresses of their everyday lives had them all chilled out – even Linda and Charlie. Although they did still have the minor hurdle of sleeping arrangements to overcome first.

In spite of the size of the place, with a lot of the rooms still in the process of being renovated, it had looked like juggling everyone around would prove near impossible. And of course, Linda had been only too keen to avoid confronting her own relationship problems – quickly volunteering again, although more calmly this time, to share a room with Julie and let Portman bunk with Charlie. Much to her husband's unspoken dismay.

But, frowning to see Charlie look so down and knowing exactly what Linda was trying to do, Caitlin had stepped up without a thought and insisted she would share with Julie and reunite the Bash Brothers as room mates. Much to Fulton's disappointment, although he understood and eventually came around after just a few pouty looks from him and a passionate kiss and promises to make it up to him from his girlfriend.

At least peace had been restored - however temporarily - and they were all determined to make the most of the glorious weather and Adam's massive outdoor pool. Even if it did make Fulton curse his luck yet again and vow more earnestly then ever to bang Portman and Julie's heads together until they saw sense. Or stars, whatever.

"Eyes front, Mendoza." he reminded his friend sternly on seeing the Latino lower his shades and practically give himself whiplash as Caitlin and Connie emerged through the sliding doors to the pool. In their bikinis. Their very skimpy bikinis.

"Just admiring the scenario, man." Luis grinned, before shutting up sharpish when he realised that scenary included the enforcer's girlfriend and he'd have trouble seeing anything at all out of the two black eyes he'd no doubt get if he continued in the same vein for much longer.

"Forgot my sunscreen – back in a sec!" Caitlin called to the waiting girls lounging by the other side of the pool, turning on her heel and heading back inside, pulling her long hair into a messy twist as she went. Not noticing Fulton haul himself up from his place at the side of the pool to follow her. In fact, the first she knew of it was when someone crept up behind her as she padded through the bar area towards the stairs, making her jump.

"Fulton!" she all but shrieked as she turned and found herself in the arms of her boyfriend. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing? Are you trying to kill me, woman?" he growled, but with a little smile threatening at the corners of his lips.

"I … I don't know what you mean …" But it was evident from the too-innocent look on her face that she knew exactly what he meant.

"Uh-uh. Not very convincing, Miss Rivers. I'm going out of my mind not being able to get any time alone with you and there you go looking all sexy … How come you don't wear that bikini at home?" he demanded, his gaze raking over her curves longingly.

"Uh, 'cause we don't have a pool …"

"So?"

"Fulton!" she giggled, her hands on top of his where they rested on her hips.

"Okay, okay – I'll build a freakin' pool!" he sighed.

"In the apartment?"

"Why must you ruin this for me?" he pouted, making her relent and slide her arms around his neck with a little laugh. "I miss you …"

"Miss me? I haven't gone anywhere." Caitlin teased.

"You know what I mean …" he said, his voice low and husky, sending a shiver down her spine. "There's only so many cold showers a guy can take! I'm starting to think I should have whisked you away somewhere, just the two of us …"

"Mmmm, that does sound good … And I do miss you too, you know …" she acknowledged as he pulled her down onto the nearest couch, pressing soft kisses down her neck as his hand slid up her bare thigh.

"Now I really do feel like a teenager!" Fulton grinned between kisses, "Sneaking away to make out with my girlfriend …"

"Get a room, would ya?!" came the sudden moody intrusion and the two pulled apart to stare after a decidedly bad-tempered Dean Portman as he stomped through the bar – the irony, considering their room situation, not lost on either of them and making them both burst out laughing as soon as he was out of earshot.

"We're getting those two together if it's the last thing we do." Fulton sighed. "There's just no living with the grumpy bastard."

* * *

"So Jules …" Connie began, as she began working sunscreen into her arms. "Are you ever planning on spilling the beans on what happened to put you and a certain Bash Brother in such bad moods?"

Wincing at the lack of tact, Linda tried not to look curious as she turned her attention to the stony-faced blonde. Although Caitlin had filled her in on a few of the details to take her mind off her own problems, she had been more than a little reluctant to break any confidences and of course, she was in the dark about exactly what had happened at the motel herself – therefore Linda wasn't really any the wiser as to what was going on, other than the fact that Portman and Julie were in denial about their feelings for each other. And any idiot could have told you that.

"I didn't notice Fulton in a bad mood." Julie said curtly.

"Well he should be – knowing you and Portman are pining for each other and instead of admitting it, you separate him and Cait!" Connie shot back, pulling no punches, best friend or not.

"I'm not going to share a room with some random guy, Connie!"

"Come off it, Jules – I'm not suggesting pimping you out to the first guy who comes along. This is Portman we're talking about – the guy you've been in love with since, like, forever!"

"You sure you don't want to shout that any louder? I'm sure there's a guy in Alaska who didn't hear you!"

"Not denying it I see …"

"Why are you being like this? You're supposed to be my friend!" Julie snapped.

"And I am – that's why I want to see you happy! And besides, Dean's my friend too – you're breaking his heart, piece by piece." Connie shrugged, lying down and adjusting the straps of her bikini top to avoid tanlines.

Still staying out of it, Linda couldn't help but think that had hit a nerve as Julie glanced over to where Portman was slumped at the table, morosely peeling the label of his bottle of beer.

"Dean Portman has seen plenty of girls come and go – he doesn't do heartbroken." she insisted.

"He's never been in love with anyone but you." Connie calmly informed her, taking the wind right out of her sails.

* * *

"Hey, Rob, what do you want me to do about-"

"Not now."

One well-groomed eyebrow shot up as Lucia lifted her head from the notes she was studying and stared in a mixture of disdain and disbelief at his curtness. She was most certainly not accustomed to being treated with such a lack of respect. A cutting response lingered on the tip of her tongue as she saw the look on his face and realised something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid …"

"Nothing you need to know about then." he insisted, "I need to speak to Dan …"

"Rob, come on!" Lucia sighed, "I know when there's something wrong."

Looking torn between confiding in her and not wanting their fledgling relationship to get in the way of his professional judgement, Rob ran a hand through his dark hair with a sigh. "Fine. But you don't breathe a word of this to anyone. It's Andie. And this headcase …"

That definitely had her full attention as she went a long way towards guessing what was going on. "The one behind all the letters and shit? He's done something? While she's at her folks place?"

"Another letter." Rob confirmed, "And she's worried someone's been following her. I don't know how he found her – she says no one knew where she was …"

"It is her family home – probably not that hard to figure out." Lucia surmised, leaning back in her chair, her mind going into overdrive. "So what happens now?"

"Well, the cops are already involved – I'm about to get Dan up to speed … I guess we get Andie out of there, although what we do with her I don't know … I just don't know what to think, Luce. This whole situation's insane …"

"You need to tell Caitlin and Eva."

"You think? I don't really want to worry them." he frowned.

"It's not a question of worrying them – it's about warning them. If this asshole can track Andie to Sticksville, Tennessee – or wherever the hell she's from – who's to say he won't find them too? You can't keep them in the dark about something like this." she reasoned, before a thought occurred to her, "You wouldn't have told me if I hadn't worked out something was going on!"

"Don't look at me like that, Luce – I just don't want you having to deal with this …"

"You tell Cait and Eva, Rob – I mean it. You tell them or I will."

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	25. Chapter 25

**TWENTY-FIVE.**

"Come on, hiking buddy of mine, I hate seeing you this miserable." Caitlin sighed as she sat down beside Portman and slid an arm around his shoulders.

"You're all wet." he grouched, shying away from her. "Don't you have a boyfriend to bug?"

"Shut up – you know you love me really!" she grinned, "Ah, I nearly got a smile that time! Come on, Dean, come for a swim - don't deprive us girls of those infamous muscles …"

"I'll tell Fult you're hitting on me if you don't give it a rest!"

"He's a very understanding guy is my Fulton – and he's as sick of you being a misery-guts as I am. This is what you might call an intervention. You either get tempted into the pool by me and the girls, or Fult and the boys are chucking you in. Head first and fully clothed."

Portman snorted in disbelief at that, but he could already sense that his best friend's girlfriend was not the type to give in easily. "And what if your little plan backfires?"

"And how would that happen?" Caitlin asked, before shrieking as he jumped up and grabbed her, realising what he was going to do. "Don't you dare, Dean Portman – put me down! Fult, save me!"

But, while the others initially looked up in surprise, they were soon simply laughing as Portman strode to the side of the pool with Caitlin over his shoulder.

"So … now who d'ya reckon's getting chucked in, babe?" he grinned, looking much more like his old self.

"I hate you!" she declared, but even she couldn't help giggling as she struggled to get free. And then she was shrieking again as Portman unceremoniously dropped her into the deep end with a splash.

"What the …" But that was all Portman could manage before he himself was propelled into the water with an even bigger splash, surfacing beside a laughing Caitlin. "Judas."

"Hey, you threw my girl in." Fulton shrugged from the pool-side, "Sorry, dude, had to be done."

* * *

"Someone's phone's ringing …" Connie called in a sing-song voice from the sun-lounger she had been more than content to watch the others from, as they messed around in the pool. "Cait, I think it might be yours."

"Check for me, will ya, hon?" the redhead called back, reluctant to get out of the water unless it was absolutely necessary – especially since Fulton had joined them in the pool.

"Let it ring." he coaxed her, swimming over to her and standing up to wrap his arms around her, drawing her back against his chest. "You're supposed to be relaxing – getting away from it all."

"I know … but it could be …. important …" Caitlin trailed off with a little sigh of pleasure as her boyfriend kissed her neck gently, "Okay, ignoring."

"Cait?" Connie called, this time sounding a little more serious. "It's stopped, but you've got, like, seven missed calls from someone called Lucia – you sure you don't want to check it out?"

Her attention caught and with a frown crossing her face, Caitlin untangled herself from Fulton and headed for the edge of the pool. "It actually must be important if she rang that many times." she said, with a hint of an apology. "Back in a sec."

"She works too hard." Luis commented casually as he appeared beside Fulton, watching the young woman haul herself out of the pool and pad over to her lounger to grab a towel.

"I know." Fulton said, "Now stop checking out her ass or I'll have to kick yours."

* * *

Having left what felt like a million voicemail messages on both Lucia's cell phone and her home phone, Rob tilted back in his office chair and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, cursing the woman's stubbornness. They had failed to reach an agreement on whether or not their absent colleagues should be informed of the latest developments and Lucia had finished her work in stony silence before storming off, ignoring his attempts to make things right between them.

In his mind, it was all so typical of her. Wanting to race off and take charge of the situation, get things done all at once without waiting – waiting to see what course of action might be best. On the other hand, he'd rather weigh things up in his mind before jumping in feet first and causing panic for those involved and their families. Eva had a young family to consider and Caitlin put too much pressure on herself at the best of times – she deserved a proper break with her boyfriend and their friends.

Not that things like that would occur to Lucia – she was too damn independent and used to looking after herself. And that was precisely why he loved her, he recognised with a sigh. If only she'd let him in.

Dropping his chair back on all four legs with a bang, Rob got up and grabbed his jacket, a determined look on his face. If he just turned up on her doorstep, with take-away from her favourite restaurant and a bottle of wine, she couldn't turn him away. Or if she did, he'd just sit there until she gave in. He show her she wasn't the only one with a stubborn streak.

And maybe in the morning, they could look at this whole thing with fresh eyes and decide a course of action they could both agree on …

* * *

That evening, with the poolside area lit up by tiny lights and candles and the glow of the barbecue, the extended Duck family sat around in contented, companionable silence, broken only by the occasionally chirping of cicadas in the background.

"Does anyone want dessert?" Adam eventually asked. "Because you'll have to get it yourself – I'm too full to move."

"Maybe in, like, an hour – or three." Guy groaned, "Oh, Connie, don't lean on me or I'll puke!"

"You boys are pigs!" his girlfriend laughed as she clambered over him to sit beside Linda for a chat.

"Are not!" Charlie protested from across the table. "We're just proper men, with men's appetites."

"Pigs!" the girls chorused, laughing as those in question obviously decided it was too much effort to bother arguing.

"It's a good job we don't have a game coming up." Fulton said to Portman, "Coach would kill us."

"Before or after we got the speech about our bodies being temples?"

"Oh, definitely after – he loves that speech."

"I don't think you need to worry just yet." Caitlin laughed, shifting closer to her boyfriend and running a hand down his chest as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Want me to write the coach a note confirming you're in excellent shape?"

"Not entirely sure he'd appreciate that." Fulton grinned, taking her hand. "But you could come for a walk with me … prevention is better than cure and all that …"

"I suppose I can't have you getting all out of shape on me …" she smiled, letting him pull her to her feet.

"After all this food, we should probably all be going …" Charlie said, before his wife nudged him with her foot under the table. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure Fulton and Caitlin don't want us trailing after them – they want a nice romantic walk, not a training session! You two go – I'll restrain Captain Duck here." Linda laughed.

Grateful that Linda got that they'd quite like some alone time, Caitlin laced her fingers through Fulton's with a smile and the couple set off to explore the wilderness that surrounded Adam's fledgling hotel.

"Don't get lost." Adam called as they disappeared from sight.

"Okay, _mom_!"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	26. Chapter 26

**TWENTY-SIX.**

Pulling his car up outside Lucia's apartment block, Rob grabbed the bottle of wine from the passenger's seat and hurried to the door. He pressed the buzzer and waited none too patiently, hoping she would at least hear him out. Given that she wasn't even answering his calls, he wasn't going to hold his breath.

And sure enough, there was no answer.

"Come on, Luce …" he muttered below his breath. "Cut me some slack here."

Seeing the door open as someone else exited the building, presumably someone else who lived there, Rob barely paused before seizing his chance to slip past them with a quick word of thanks and a smile. Confident that, having gotten this far, he would have to eventually be successful in his bid to speak to the feisty journalist, he by-passed the elevators and took the stairs two at a time.

"Lucia? It's me – Rob." he called as he finally knocked on her door. "Come on, talk to me. We both know this isn't your style – you'd confront me, give me hell over this … not run away."

He stood back, half expecting the door to fly open and reveal a raging woman ready to punch his face in. But there was no response, no sound she had even heard him.

Slamming the palm of his hand against the door in frustration, Rob froze as it unexpectedly opened under his weight, a million thoughts racing though his mind. The city … a woman living alone … twenty-first century … evening … no one leaves their door unlocked …

No one leaves their door unlocked.

He couldn't get past that thought as time seemed to both stand still and flip into fast-forward mode.

He slowly pushed the door open further, revealing the stillness of the small hallway. Darkness. Hesitant, he called Lucia's name and stopped to listen for a response. When none came, he moved inside, looking around as he fumbled for a light switch to chase away the shadows. Empty living room, empty kitchen. Open door to the bedroom as it still lay untouched by light.

He found the switch.

And then his world seemed to fall out from under him.

* * *

"This is beautiful …" Caitlin murmured, taking in the majestic scenery around them as they strolled along hand in hand, seemingly out of sight and out of earshot – not just of the hotel, but of any sign of civilisation.

"Yeah, beautiful." Fulton agreed, but he only had eyes for his girlfriend and grinned as she realised he wasn't looking at the desert landscape at all and smacked his arm playfully. "What'd I do?"

"Okay, I guess you're off the hook this time – since you were being sweet." Caitlin laughed, "I'm so glad we came here, you know. This place is amazing – in a weird, isolated kinda way. And it's been so good catching up with everyone."

"And you look more relaxed than I've seen you in ages." Fulton added, smiling softly as he took in the sight of her in her long floaty white sundress, her hair tumbling down over her lightly tanned shoulders in loose waves. She did look much more relaxed than she had over the past few weeks – she was almost always smiling and that vaguely worried look that had been an almost permanent fixture had left her now sparkling eyes. "You do look amazing, Cait – seriously."

Blushing just a little, she stopped and let go of his hand, slipping her arms around his neck instead. "Come here, handsome." she whispered, pulling him in for a kiss he was only too happy to return and loving the way his arms curled around her to press her tight to him.

But all too soon he was drawing back, his forehead resting lightly against hers and his blue eyes momentarily serious. "At the risk of fading that gorgeous smile, did you talk to Lucia? Was it anything important? I forgot to ask …"

"Couldn't get hold of her." she sighed but, seeing him kicking himself for bringing it up, she cupped his face in her hands and planted another kiss softly on his lips. "But I'm sure if it was that important, she'd have called again – Luce is persistent like that. I'm not going to waste time worrying about it, not when I've got you."

"That's my girl. Now, come on …" Fulton said, pointing towards a cluster of rocks at the top of a slight hill. "Lets go sit up there, babe – we can watch the sunset …"

"You're such a secret romantic!" Caitlin teased, linking her arm through his.

"Just don't tell anyone." he grinned, "I've got a rep to protect."

"Bash Brother, my ass!" his girlfriend giggled, "You're a big teddy-bear and that's just part of why I love you … Fulton!" she broke off with a squeak of surprise as he scooped her up into his arms without warning. "Uh, nice as this is, why are you carrying me?"

"'Cause it gets kinda rocky here for a little bit and you're not exactly dressed for the occasion." he explained with a pointed look at her flip-flops, carrying her over the rough ground before setting her back on her feet in front of the large rocks they had been aiming for. "Now … check out that view."

"Wow …" Caitlin breathed, staring out across the desert to see the clear sky awash with streaks of red and orange as the sun began its descent over the horizon and seemingly into a distant valley. "That's really something else … I'm so glad we got to see this – together, you know?"

And, standing behind the girl he loved with his arms snug around her waist and her hands over his, Fulton did know. Somehow something like this wouldn't be quite so special without someone to share it with and he knew, as he had known for some time now, that there was no one else in the world he'd rather be with. He took a deep breath …

"Cait?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"There's something I want to ask you …"

"Uh-huh?" Even though she felt him let go of her, she didn't think anything of it and her gaze never left the beautiful scene in front of her as she drank it all it.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, guys - always a help! This part's a little bit short, but the break felt more natural here than if I'd included what will now be the start of the next chapter ... Stay tuned!

* * *

TWENTY-SEVEN.**

Unsure she had even heard her boyfriend right, Caitlin turned around slowly, her hand flying to her mouth as soon as she saw him down on one knee in front of her. Noting the self-conscious look on his face and the small box open in one hand, she could only watch – dumb-struck - as he took her left hand in his and forced a nervous, lop-sided smile.

"Cait, I love you, more than I ever thought it could be possible to love anyone. You make me a better person and I can't imagine ever not being with you … So, Caitlin Rivers, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?" Fulton asked, hope plain in his deep blue eyes as he looked up at her.

"Oh god, Fulton …" she whispered, tears pricking at her eyelids. And for one horrible second, his stomach lurched and his heart sank. Then she was in his arms, kissing him passionately. "Oh god, Fulton, I love you so much – yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Certain that his grin was going to ensure his face split in two, Fulton pulled back just enough to remove the engagement ring from where it was nestled in its box, sparkling against the dark velvet. And never taking his eyes off his new fiancée, he slid the diamond onto her finger carefully.

"Perfect fit …" Caitlin whispered through tears of joy, "Just like us."

"You like it?"

"I love it." she confirmed, taking a moment to admire the platinum set solitaire before throwing her arms around him again. "I love you, Fulton – we're going to be so happy!"

"You've already made me the happiest guy on the planet." he said softly, settling down with his back against a rock and Caitlin on his lap. "I still can't believe how lucky I am."

"I can't wait to tell the others." she smiled, admiring her ring again as she cuddled in against his chest. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you … Oh my god, Fulton - we're getting married!"

"I know!" he laughed, amused to see it all just sinking in for her now and wondering if his life could get any more perfect than it was right now. As he pressed his lips to hers again, he couldn't imagine how that could be possible.

* * *

Sitting in his office, ashen-faced, Dan Mathers lifted the phone and then hung up again. It wasn't every day he was lost for what to do next. But then these weren't everyday circumstances. Thank god.

He got up from his desk and walked to the internal window, pulling the blinds down to look into the busy news centre. His staff – his _team_ – hurrying about their business, their fingers on the pulse of all the latest happenings in the city and beyond. Not quite on everything though. There was one thing they didn't know.

And it was one story he didn't want to be the first to break.

Running a hand through his short graying hair, the editor realised how badly his hands were shaking and returned to his desk, sitting down and reaching into the top drawer. Very much from the old school of journalism, he wasn't disappointed - his hand closed on a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Tipping a generous measure into a coffee mug, he downed it in one and then poured another before capping the bottle and returning it to its rightful place.

He closed his eyes and tilted back in his swivel chair, nursing his drink. Over thirty years in the game … He'd seen some unbelievable things. Some shocking things. Nothing like this. Nothing even close.

Grabbing the phone with an air of decisiveness, he dialled a number from memory and waited.

"It's Dan Mathers. Get me the Chief of Police. _Now.

* * *

_

"Oh, look who's manage to drag themselves back." Luis called suggestively, "What could you two have been up to that kept you away so long, I wonder?"

"Jealous!" Caitlin said in a sing-song voice, laughing at the look on his face as she and Fulton wandered back to where their friends were still congregated around the pool. Her arms tight around her fiancé's waist, she leaned against him, hardly able to contain her happiness.

"God, she must have been gagging for it!" Connie giggled, "A little bit of alone time and the girl's practically glowing!"

With a little glance down at Caitlin, Fulton smiled and dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head before turning his attention to their friends. "We've got some news …" he grinned, knowing that he'd got their attention. "Do you want to tell them, baby?"

"Maybe I should just show them …" she smiled, holding out her hand to show off her engagement ring to shrieks from the other girls. "We're getting married!"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Well, first, thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing - how much does feedback rock?! Secondly, apologies if this part starts out kinda slow but you'll see that it is winding up to something big and, while there's still more to come of this fic, the plan is to pick up the pace from here. Also, just to let you know, I've now branded all the fics in this series as part of the Lifeline Collection (no, I'm not entirely sure why either! ;) ) - I've also included a little info on the series in my profile which I will keep updated. Stay tuned!

* * *

**TWENTY-EIGHT.**

"I can't believe you're getting _married_! I'm so excited!" Connie shrieked over the pumping music in the Las Vegas club the Ducks and their significant others had descended on to celebrate Fulton and Caitlin's engagement.

"_I_ can't believe you got ready to go out clubbing so quickly!" Caitlin teased, before admiring the sparkling diamond on her left hand again – she couldn't seem to take her eyes off it. "I know though – it's crazy. Except it's not – it feels crazy to think about being married, but being married to Fult … that feels so right …" She giggled as the girls around her all sighed happily over her, all of them slightly buzzed already from the combination of excitement and alcohol. "Now, where is my gorgeous husband-to-be? I want to _dance_!"

"At the bar with Charlie getting the drinks." Portman chipped in as he strolled over to join them, leaving the gaggle of girls he'd been talking to staring after him. "Come dance with me, doll – save me from the Bimbo Brigade."

"Maybe if you didn't encourage them, Dean!" Caitlin laughed accusingly.

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible!" he grinned, grabbing her hand and trailing her off to whirl her around in the centre of the dancefloor, enjoying the scowls on the faces of his little fanclub. "If looks could kill, Cait, you and me would drop dead right here."

"What, why?" she demanded, looking around and giggling when she saw what he was talking about. "It's a good job Fulton knows he can trust both of us – this is how rumours start!" she joked, resting her hands on her friend's chest.

"Look at this rock," Portman smiled, taking her left hand. "I'm delighted for ya, babe – I knew this was on the cards one of these days and you two are gonna be so happy together. And you know, this makes you my Bash Sister-in-law …"

Caitlin smiled fondly at that, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I couldn't ask for a better Bash Brother-in-law …" she told him, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "And you know that totally gives me the right to get on your case about Julie …"

"Like you don't do that already!" he groaned, "Now, shut up and dance with me, kiddo – unless you're already turning into a boring old married lady!"

* * *

"Juuuulieeee," a slightly worse for wear Fulton complained with a pout, tugging on her arm. "Portman stole Cait and he won't give her back!" 

"What?" the puzzled blonde asked, fairly sure she was going to regret asking what was going on – she usually did when her childhood teammates got drunk.

"Come dance with me." Fulton asked, taking her hand. "Everyone else is dancing and I'm 'posed to be celebrating!"

"Fulton, just go dance with Cait – she's marrying you, not Dean!" Julie pointed out, trying to pull away from him.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Jules – why are you sitting here by yourself anyway? Come on, I promise not to step on your toes …"

Laughing in spite of herself at the hopeful look on her friend's face, Julie found herself relenting and ending up on the dancefloor near Portman and Caitlin – not noticing the wink that passed between Fulton and his fiancée.

"Hey dude, hands where I can see 'em!" Fulton called to Portman.

"Same goes for you, missy!" Caitlin giggled to Julie.

"Are you saying you don't trust me, man?" Portman demanded, playing along and knowing full well that his friend was only joking. "Oh, that's real nice …"

"I ain't saying that – I'm just saying … here, trade ya!" Fulton suddenly grinned, all at once not seeming as drunk as he'd been pretending to be and quickly pushing Julie towards Portman while pulling Caitlin away. "See ya later!"

"Have fun!" Caitlin added, laughing to see a stunned Portman instinctively grab Julie to stop her falling over and ending up with her in his arms. "Quick, Fult, lets go before she kills us!"

"Alone at last!" Fulton declared when they had pushed their way through the throng and out of the club, finding a quiet spot just around the corner.

"I know, thank god!" Caitlin said, with an exaggerated sigh of relief. "How pissed is Jules gonna be though?"

"She'll get over it – and who knows, it might just be the push those two need. Dark club, the music … we could go back in and totally find them making out on the dance-floor!"

"Well, we could …" Caitlin said coyly, raising an eyebrow with an innocent look on her face. "Or we could stay here and make out ourselves …?"

"You know what? I like your plan better." Fulton grinned, reaching out and hooking his fingers into the belt loops of her sparkly black shorts to pull her close. "I like the outfit by the way – very sexy."

"You're not so bad yourself." she smiled, "God, I'm so glad I've finally got you to myself …"

"The celebrations all getting too much for you?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's so sweet that they're happy for us. And I do want to do the girly shrieking over the ring and making plans and talking about dresses and celebrating, but right now … I just want to be with you …"

Reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, Fulton let his fingers graze his fiancée's cheek, his eyes never leaving hers as he leaned in closer. His lips grazed hers softly and the couple both allowed their eyes to drift shut to savour gentle kiss after kiss. A murmur of pleasure from Caitlin was all it took for Fulton to wrap his arms around her and pull her tight against him, kissing her hard as she slid a hand under his shirt.

"They'll never miss us …" he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck, noting the way she tilted her head with a little whimper as she always did when he found the particularly sensitive spot at her pulse point. "Come on …"

* * *

Collapsing down against the pillows of their makeshift bed – hastily constructed by pushing together the two singles of the room the Bash Brothers had been sharing – Fulton and Caitlin lay side by side, trying to get their breath back. 

"Wow, if I'd known mind-blowing sex was a side-effect of getting engaged, I'd have asked you months ago!" Fulton declared, only half-jokingly.

"Mmmmm, I knew there was a reason I said I'd marry you." Caitlin teased, turning her head to look at her fiancé.

"Just the one?" he pretended to be offended, before grinning and holding out an arm to her so she could cuddle in to his side. Running his fingers through her hair, he smiled down at her softly. "I love you, Cait."

"Love you too." she replied, tracing lazy patterns on his stomach with the tip of her finger before pressing a tiny kiss to his chest. "Damn, is that the guys back already?"

Listening to the rowdy laughter and chatter coming from downstairs, Fulton nodded. "Yeah, sounds like it – but it's cool, I kinda already had a word with Portman and he agreed to take the couch tonight … reckons it's part of his engagement present."

"That sounds like Dean." Caitlin giggled, breaking off as she heard a knock on the door. "And so does that - so much for alone time …"

"Fult? Cait? Are you guys decent?" Portman called from outside the door.

"No!" Caitlin called back, but she should have known better than think that would deter him.

"You got nothing I ain't seen before, honey – but listen, in your rush to get up close and personal with Romeo in there, you left your bag at the club. Linda's got it downstairs, but your cell's been ringing off the hook again so you might wanna check it out – if you can tear yourself away …"

Seeing her little glance in his direction, Fulton rolled his eyes and nodded, "Go on – leave me." he said heaving a long-suffering sigh, but with a good-natured twinkle in his eye, "I know the curiosity's already killing you."

"I'll be straight back. Promise." she smiled, kissing him hard on the lips and then clambering out of bed to pull on her clothes as quickly as she could, smoothing her rumbling hair. "Back in a sec – don't go anywhere!"

Even as she emerged from the bedroom, Caitlin heard her cell phone's ringtone and Linda asking Portman if she was coming downstairs.

"Coming!" she called, picking up the pace and hurrying into the bar area, catching her cell deftly as Linda smiled and tossed it to her. A quick glance at the screen already raised alarm bells and she answered it with a slightly worried greeting for her boss. "Dan, hows things? Sorry I didn't … What do you mean bad news? No, I'm not sitting down … Dan, just tell me what's happened – it can't be that bad … What? No, that can't be right – it _can't_ be!"

Her friends looked up from their conversations in concern as the young woman's voice rose, sounding increasingly panicky. Moving to her side, Linda placed a hand on Caitlin's arm to get her attention.

"You okay?" Linda mouthed anxiously, glancing around at her husband and the others before turning back to a now tearful Caitlin.

"Oh my god, no!" the redhead whimpered, her phone falling from her grasp to bounce off the wooden floor with a crack as her hand flew to her mouth.

Seeing the colour drain from her face, Linda was certain her friend was about to faint and quickly slipped her arm around her waist to guide her to the couch. "It's okay, honey, we've got you – come sit down. Charlie, go get Fulton." she urged, as she sat down beside an obviously distraught and shell-shocked Caitlin.

"I'm … I'm sorry." Caitlin whispered, trying in vain to hold back tears.

"No, no, sweetie – don't apologise." Linda soothed, "Whatever's happened, we know you've had a shock and you're upset. We're all your friends and we're all here for you, if you want us. If you need some time, that's fine too – Charlie's getting Fulton and …"

"What's happened?" Fulton demanded, hurrying down the stairs in front of Charlie, in jeans and still pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Caitie?"

"She just got a call and … well, it must have been bad news, but we don't know anymore than that." Linda explained softly, getting up to relinquish her place to Fulton. "We'll go, give you two some time. If you need anything, anything at all – give us a shout."

"Thanks, Linda." Fulton said sincerely, already wrapping his arms around Caitlin as the others quietly left the room, worry etched across his face. "Baby, talk to me. Is it your family?"

Seeming lost for words, she just shook her head, looking down at her hands with tears still falling.

"Darling, you're shaking!" Fulton exclaimed, holding her tighter. "Please, tell me what's going on – let me help you."

"Oh god, Fulton, she's dead!" Caitlin sobbed, finally breaking down uncontrollably in his arms. "Lucia's dead!"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I just have to say, wow, really hard to kill off a character - even a relatively minor one like Lucia - it's surprising how attached you get to them! Kudos to slasher-flick writers - although I guess they always intend their characters to be expendable!

* * *

TWENTY-NINE.  
**

Head bowed, Rob sat in silence at the table, his gaze focused on the contents of the polystyrene cup he was toying with – the once steaming cup of coffee now cool but still untouched. Across from him sat two detectives, their poker faces well in place. Not that he cared what they were thinking anyway.

"Mr Allen … Rob … I appreciate this is difficult, but if we could go over this one more time – just so we can be sure of the facts. In your own time."

"I've already told you everything I know." he said, no trace of annoyance in his voice. Just stating the facts.

"Humour me."

"I went to Lucia's, got into the building as someone came out, her door was unlocked …" he began easily enough, but faltered as he got to the harder part. The part still seared on his brain and yet somehow incomprehensible. "I went inside. It was dark. And empty. The only place left to check was the bedroom. I turned on the light … Lucia … She was on the bed. I knew right away …"

Not letting him dwell too long, one of the detectives offered him a cigarette while the other regarded him with a searching look.

"Why'd you go there, Rob?"

"I told you, we'd had a disagreement – I wanted to put things right."

"You two argue a lot?"

"Yes, but not like you're thinking. If you knew Luce …"

"Feisty, huh? She get under your skin, Rob? Know how to push your buttons?"

"I didn't hurt her if that's what you mean."

"So you didn't argue with her there in the apartment? Things didn't get heated, out of hand?"

"No. The last time I saw her alive was at the office – we never got the chance to … to …"

Seeing him ready to crumble and not in a way that would get them anywhere, the second detective took over quickly, wanting to keep the process going.

"Okay, Rob, take it easy. Tell us about from when you got to the apartment block until you called us – you see anyone suspicious? Anyone who stood out?"

"Not that I can think of."

"The only person you mentioned earlier was whoever was coming out of the building as you went in – the person who held the door open for you. Can you describe that person?"

"I wasn't paying attention – I had no reason to. And I was pretty much concentrating on what I was going to say to Lucia …"

"Think, Rob, it could be important – tall or short? Male or female? Fat or thin? Did they say anything? Have an accent? What were they wearing?"

"I … I don't know. Must have been average height and build – I guess it would make sense I'd have remembered more if there was anything distinct about the person … And I wouldn't swear to it, but I think female … maybe. Dark clothes." Rob said, racking his brain.

"Okay. Rob, there was a phone in the bedroom but you didn't use it to call us – why?"

"I couldn't stay in that room." he said flatly, "I knew it was too late for … for an ambulance so there was no rush for that reason. I couldn't see her like that so I went outside the apartment door and called you from my cell."

"And there was no one around? No neighbours who might have heard something, no one wanting to know what was going on?"

"No one."

"The hardest part now, Rob, but we need to ask – can you tell us about actually finding Lucia?"

He'd cooperated fully with the inquiries, but now it was really getting to him and he closed his eyes, trying to compose himself and focus on doing anything he could to help find whoever was responsible.

"She was … lying on the bed. Face up. There was a lot of blood. Her eyes … Her eyes were open – I had to get out."

The detectives exchanged a glance and an almost imperceptible nod, letting the silence hand heavy in the air for a long moment before the elder of the two men stood up.

"Did you kill her, Rob?"

The question came so casually that, at first, he wasn't even sure he'd heard right.

"What? Are you serious? No, of course not. Come on, no!"

"Maybe you didn't mean to – maybe things did just get out of hand …?"

"I said _no!_ I'd never hurt Lucia – I love her! I love her …" Rob insisted, his voice cracking over the words as he finally broke down.

"Interview terminated zero-two-hundred hours."

* * *

"How is she?" Portman asked softly, as he and Fulton stood across the room from where Caitlin sat, both of them watching her in concern. 

"I think she's in shock." her fiancé replied, "I feel so fucking useless …"

"Hey, she knows you're here for her, dude. There ain't nothing else you can do. Go on, I'll let you get back to her – just holler if you guys need anything."

"Thanks, bro." Fulton said gratefully, his attention quickly turning back to the devastated young woman on the couch as he went to join her, understanding her anguish but hating to see her so obviously hurting.

"I'm sorry." Caitlin whispered, twisting her engagement ring distractedly as he sat down beside her.

"What? What for?"

"This is supposed to be a happy day …" she managed, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks despite her best efforts to hold them back.

"Oh honey …" he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "You don't have to worry about that right now. Listen, I know sleep is probably the last thing on your mind, but it's really late and you look exhausted – what do you say we go upstairs and you at least have a lie down? I promise, first thing in the morning, we'll call Dan and see if there's any news. You won't do any good by making yourself ill, Cait …"

Knowing he was only looking out for her, Caitlin nodded unenthusiastically, letting him help her up and take her hand to lead her upstairs. And, in spite of her certainty that nothing but sleeplessness lay ahead for her, once she was under the covers, crying herself quietly to sleep didn't prove as difficult as she had imagined it would be.

It was a different story for Fulton though. Worried about how his fiancée was handling the sudden and unexpected loss of a close colleague who had been a mentor of sorts to her and with his mind going into overdrive over what might have happened and whether there was any continued risk, sleep was practically impossible. Instead, he simply curled a protective arm around Caitlin's waist as she lay with her back pressed against his chest, holding her close as she drifted off to sleep out of sheer exhaustion.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**THIRTY.**

Waking from what had largely been a restless night's sleep in her own bed back home, Caitlin found herself sick to her stomach and headachey from crying. Almost a week had passed and Lucia's body had been released to her family for burial – understandably, Caitlin had insisted on returning home for the funeral. Equally understandably, Fulton had refused to let her go alone. Instinctively, she turned now to reach for him for comfort, but found the other side of the bed they shared empty.

"Fult?" she said, sitting up in a tangle of sheets and hating the underlying panicky tone of her own voice. While she loved Fulton with all her heart and could be quite touchy-feely, she'd never been the clingy or needy type and she was determined not to start now – no matter how good an excuse the situation was.

"I'm here, babe." he called, his voice instantly warm and reassuring from the other side of the bedroom door. "Two seconds …" And sure enough, the door opened and he carefully juggled a precariously balanced tray as he entered, kicking the door shut again before crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed. "Morning, love – how ya feeling? Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Some … Okay, not much." she admitted, brushing her hair back from her face and yawning. "I had a bad dream again … But what's all this?"

"Breakfast in bed." Fulton shrugged. "Coffee, cereal, toast, fruit – if you want anything cooked, I can get on it. Hey, maybe Banksie should hire _me_ as chef when his place opens properly …"

Appreciating him looking after her, Caitlin took the mug of coffee, trying to hide the queasiness that came over her at the thought of anything else. "Thanks for this, Fult. I'm not too hungry yet though – maybe after the coffee kicks in and wakes me up properly."

"Well ok, but you do need to eat, Cait …" he said, setting the tray on the bedside table.

"And I will - later." she said, before changing the subject. "Dan didn't call, did he?"

"Not yet, but it is pretty early – I was planning to bring you breakfast and then let you maybe get a bit more rest. I thought we could call Dan later – I don't suppose he'll have gotten much more sleep than you …"

"I guess …"

"Do you want me to go – give you peace?" Fulton asked, but she shook her head quickly.

"Stay with me …" Caitlin said softly, "I don't want to be on my own."

"Whatever you need, babe." Fulton assured her, shifting so he could sit on the bed with his back against the wall, letting her lay her head on his lap and stroking her hair comfortingly.

"I'm glad I've got you to take care of me." she whispered, sounding a little teary again.

"Breakfast and a cuddle – you're hardly high maintenance." he said lightly, "I think I can handle you."

* * *

"I can't handle this …" Rob muttered as he paced the floor of his apartment, running his hands through his already dishevelled hair. "I … I can't deal with the thought of it – a funeral … for her … She's too young – too …"

"I know, Rob." his boss interrupted, his usual stoicism faltering somewhat. "Believe me, I know. But you have GOT to get yourself together."

"Bloody easy for you to say – you're not prime suspect for the murder of the woman you loved!" he spat back, "I don't want people thinking I could hurt her, let alone … And shit like that sticks, Dan. Today's gonna be hard enough to get through without everyone looking at me like … like …"

"You're _not_ prime suspect – but are you sure you want to put yourself through this?"

"What's the alternative? Not show? Have them say it's my guilty conscience? I've gotta be there …"

"If it's appearances you're worried about …"

"What the hell's THAT supposed to mean?" Rob demanded, rounding on him.

"Nothing. Jesus, calm down!" Dan urged, "I'm saying, you really need to get your act together – damn it, Rob, please! We've gotta get out of here in less than an hour and look at the state of you … Her family will be there – you need to think about them. You can't go cracking up at their daughter's funeral …"

"I … I know." he sighed, "And I won't. I'm going to get through today, Dan. I'm going to get through it, I'm going to find out who's behind this and I'm going to make him pay. And after that … I just don't care. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready as I'll ever be."

But somehow the suddenly calmer version of his employee did nothing to reassure Dan. Nothing at all.

* * *

"You ready to go, darlin'?" Fulton asked as he pulled his car into a parking space and turned to look at Caitlin.

"Give me a minute, 'kay?" she said softly, pulling a compact out of her bag and checking her waterproof mascara was living up to its name. "I so don't want to have to do this … It feels so wrong. So final."

"I know it's hard, honey, but you'll get through it." he said gently, resting a hand on her knee. "And at least this way, you get to say a proper goodbye, you know?"

Nodding reluctantly, Caitlin covered his hand with hers and managed a smile for him. "And you've been amazing …"

"I've just been here …" he shrugged.

"Exactly."

"You do remember the whole agreeing to marry me thing? 'Cos that's pretty much how the deal works – I stick around, look after you … you look after me …"

"I love you." she whispered, leaning in for a soft kiss before straightening up and taking a deep breath. "Lets go."

And right the way through the service, he was by her side, his fingers laced through hers and his mere presence a comfort. When standing at the graveside and things got a little too much for her, he was there to wrap his arms around her tenderly. The same arms that caught her when they were simply making their way back to the car and she whimpered something about not feeling well, seconds before her legs just seemed to buckle under her.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	31. Chapter 31

**THIRTY-ONE.**

Gentle fingers brushed a lock of hair back from her eyes as they fluttered and opened, before closing again in a natural reaction to the sudden light after the soothing darkness.

"Hey, princess, how ya feeling?"

The tone was low, concerned, reassuring in its familiarity. Slowly, instinctively, she turned towards it – comforted by the hand that enveloped hers easily.

"I'm here, Caitie, I'm here."

"Fult? What happened?" she murmured groggily, trying to sit up. "Where am I?"

"Just lay back, sweetie, take it easy – you gave us a bit of a scare." Fulton said, forcing a smile for her that didn't quite hide the worry in his eyes as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're in hospital – you keeled over on me. Do you remember what happened?"

"I … I remember feeling kinda off, but I thought it was just … you know, the funeral. And then we were walking and I thought I was going to throw up – I didn't, did I?"

Fulton shook his head, squeezing her fingers lightly and raising them to his lips for a little kiss. "You just went really pale and then down you went – you were just lucky I caught you before you hit the ground."

"Sorry." Caitlin whispered, able to tell how worried she had made him and wrapping her arms tight around him as he leaned down for a hug.

"It's okay, baby – I guess it's payback for all the times I've scared you, getting injured on the ice."

She managed a smile at that, but her gaze wandered, obviously searching for something. "Fult, will you find out when I can get out of here? I feel okay now and I'd rather be at home …"

"I'm sure you would, honey, but I think the doctor wants to get to the bottom of this first – find out why you collapsed, you know?"

She scoffed at that, trying to play it down in spite of her own niggling worry that something must be wrong with her. "I just fainted, Fulton, I'm _fine_!"

"I'm sure you are, Caitie, but I'd rather be certain."

"This is ridiculous." Caitlin huffed, "You worry too much."

"Well, excuse me for caring." he said, looking bemused by her petulant expression as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Look, I'll go track down the doc – find out what the score is, okay?"

"Suppose so."

"I promise, baby, as soon as you get the all-clear, I'll take you home. I'll be quick as I can."

"You better be." she grumbled.

* * *

"Do you think Cait's okay?"

Portman looked up at the question that came seemingly out of the blue, but almost considered pretending he hadn't heard until he saw the look on the asker's face.

"I'm sure she's okay." he said gruffly, turning away to busy himself with making coffee so he wouldn't have to deal with her properly. "Fult'll look out for her."

Shooting a little glance in his direction, Julie took in the broad shoulders of the hockey player and sighed. She knew she only had herself to blame, but she hated that it seemed like he couldn't even bear to look at her. With Caitlin having suffered the lost of her friend in such a tragic and sudden way, it was finally starting to hit home for Julie that maybe, just maybe, life was too short to always play things safe. 

But maybe she was making that discovery too late …

* * *

"Miss Rivers?"

Caitlin looked up at the sound of the voice from the doorway and brightened when she saw a woman in a white coat standing in the doorway, with a clipboard in one hand.

"Finally! Please tell me I can get out of here now - can I?" she asked the doctor eagerly.

"You'd be amazed how many times I hear that in a day – I really hope it's not the company that has everyone running for the door." came the wry response. "I'm Dr Matthews and I've been monitoring your condition since your boyfriend brought you in …"

"I really do feel fine now." Caitlin said, trying to sound a bit brighter than she actually felt in the hope of making an escape from the hospital. "I'd just been so stressed out with everything that had happened, the funeral …"

"I can understand that." Dr Matthews smiled sympathetically, "Especially given the particular circumstances. But I do think I can shed some light on exactly why you may have collapsed. We took some blood samples earlier and sent them off to the lab for testing …"

"You found something?" the young woman asked nervously.

"We did. And we guessed, since you hadn't said anything, that it was something you weren't aware of. Perhaps we should wait until your boyfriend gets back though – I'm sure you'd prefer he was here …"

Remembering the worry in Fulton's eyes when she woke to find him watching over her, Caitlin's heart sank at the thought of him finding out she was ill. She'd caused him so much worry already. Maybe it would be best if she could prepare herself first – that way she could break it to him gently. On the other hand, she knew he'd want to know as soon as possible.

Taking a deep breath, she knew she had already made her decision.

"It's okay." she said softly, "I'd rather you told me now."

"Are you sure?" Dr Matthews asked, looking concerned. "Most people prefer to have a bit of moral support …"

"Positive."

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	32. Chapter 32

**THIRTY-TWO.**

"There ya go, honey, wrap yourself around that. You sure you don't want a glass of this wine?"

"Thanks, Rach, I'm sure." Caitlin said, managing a smile for her friend as she took the cup of tea being offered to her and sat down on the couch, tucking her feet underneath herself comfortably.

"So what were you saying before? You still haven't told your mom?"

"Nope, she's still off on some cruise with my step-dad." the young reporter rolled her eyes.

"She'll probably hear about it before you get the chance to tell her yourself." Lara warned from her armchair. "Some gossip columnist'll be talking about how another Destroyer's off the eligible bachelor list and boom! That's how my aunt found out about me and Cal – thank god I'd at least gotten to my parents first!"

"Fulton's poor mom found out kinda like that – there were pictures from the funeral and apparently she spotted my ring. I swear, the woman has radar for stuff like that!"

"She's happy though, isn't she?"

"Definitely." Caitlin smiled fondly, "Nora's always treated me like one of the family, so she can't wait for the wedding …"

"Speaking of – have you two set a date?"

Caitlin shook her head as she sipped her tea, "Haven't even really thought about it."

"I suppose you haven't had much of a chance … all things considered." Rachel said sympathetically. "You're not planning one of those really long engagements though, are you? You know, years of just being engaged …"

"I don't think so – I mean, I want to actually marry Fult. Not just plan it." Caitlin smiled.

"And it'll be something to look forward to." Lara said, "You've had a rough time of it lately, hon. I can't believe the hospital's _still_ keeping you waiting on those test results – scandalous!"

"Uh, yeah … Yeah, I guess it is a bit ridiculous."

"I hope you've called them again – you need to stay on their case. Don't let up on them. Do you want me to …"

"NO! I mean, there's no need. Thanks, Lara, but they promised it wouldn't be much longer – it's just a backlog at their labs, there's no point in hassling them."

"You're too nice for your own good, that's your trouble." Lara smiled, "I'd have tore strips off them by now."

"We know!" the other girls laughed.

"Listen," Rachel began, after draining the remnants of her wine glass. "We haven't had the chance to congratulate you properly, Cait – whadda ya say we grab a refill and …"

"Honestly, I'm fine." the redhead interrupted quickly, "You two go ahead though …"

"Oh, come on." Lara coaxed, "We should have a toast at least …"

"I really shouldn't." Caitlin insisted anxiously, "Until I get these results – I mean, I dunno what effect alcohol might have …"

"God, anyone would think you were …" Rachel broke off suddenly, her eyes widening in surprise. "Oh. My. God. You think you're _pregnant_!"

"That's … that's not true …" Caitlin said softly, unable to quite meet her friends' questioning gazes. "I don't think I'm pregnant – I _know_ I am."

* * *

"Cait, I don't understand." Lara frowned, "What's going on? How come you didn't say something sooner? How long have you known?"

"These tests," Rachel started to speculate, "Is something … wrong? With the baby, I mean? Is that why you've been keeping quiet?"

But Caitlin took a deep breath and shook her head, knowing she had to set the record straight. "I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner." she said softly, "There … there are no tests. Or none that I don't have the results of anyway. The day I collapsed … they ran tests, the results came back and … they told me I was pregnant. I just … panicked – I needed some time to get my head round it."

"Sweetie, we've been worried sick!" Rachel said, before something struck her. "Fulton … He's been going out of his mind – he doesn't know either! He thinks you're still waiting for these results too, doesn't he?"

"Cait …" Lara said, disbelief registering on her face. "This … this is big. Why wouldn't you tell Fult at least? Rachel's right – he's putting a brave face on it, but the guy's terrified you're really ill!"

"Jesus, the baby is his, isn't it?" Rachel gasped, unable to stop herself.

"What the hell kind of question is _that_?" Caitlin said, a hurt look crossing her face. "Of course the baby's Fulton's! I just … I didn't know how he'd react. God, I didn't know how I'd react! And then the longer I left it, the harder it got …"

"But you love him?" Lara asked gently, obviously still not understanding.

"More than anything!" the redhead managed, tears welling up.

"Well, you know he loves you and you're supposed to be getting married … Is a baby really such a trauma?"

"I just don't know! What if it's too soon? I mean, we haven't talked about it – we've both got our careers and we're still young …"

"Sweetie, I can understand being scared, but keeping it from Fult? He's got a right to know!"

"I know that! And it's not like I'm planning on keeping it from him forever – I just need to find the right time to tell him. It's not like I can just waltz up to him now and announce I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?"

All three girls looked up suddenly, staring in shock at Fulton, Calvin and Ben as they stood in the doorway looking equally stunned.

"Fult …"

"How could you not tell me, Cait?" he said softly, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Fulton, wait – I'm sorry!" she called, but the sound of the front door slamming drowned out her voice.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: A little bit shorter, but I couldn't cope with killing any readers, lol! ;)**

* * *

**THIRTY-THREE.**

Not caring that she was only wearing sweatpants, a vest top and sneakers, or that her hair was a mess, Caitlin dashed out of the apartment in the hope of catching up with Fulton. She needed a chance to explain, but there was no sign of him. Then she heard the elevator and made a run for it, but the door was already closing as she rounded the corner.

"Fulton? Fulton, wait!" she tried, "Dammit!"

But giving up wasn't an option and she headed determinedly for the stairs, glossing over the fact she was supposed to be taking things easy. She had to find her fiancé, it was as simple as that. But even when she reached the street, breathing heavily, she didn't know whether to go left or right. It was just a whim that took her through the park and sheer luck that she spotted a familiar figure leaning heavily on the railings overlooking the lake, recognising the stance, the battered army jacket.

She wanted to call out but, unsure he'd wait for her to catch up if he knew she was there, she said nothing until she got close enough to make talking to her unavoidable.

"Fult?" she said hesitantly, laying a hand on his back. "Fult, I'm so sorry – please believe me, I never meant for you to find out like that …"

"So you did mean for me to actually find out then? It's not just some little problem you're planning on taking care of …" Fulton said bitterly, without turning to face her.

"What? No!" Caitlin exclaimed, "How can you think that? You really think I'm capable of getting rid of a baby – _our_ baby – without saying a word?"

"I … I don't know what to think any more." he sighed, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. "I've been so worried about you, Cait, and all this time … you knew. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." she said honestly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I messed up – I know that. I just … got scared."

"Of me?" he asked softly, hurt plain in his voice. It broke her heart to hear it.

"No. Not of you – never of you." she whispered, "Fulton, please … look at me. I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I thought … I thought this might all be too much too soon – getting engaged is such a big step, but one we kinda knew was coming. We've never talked about kids – not seriously. I didn't know how you'd react."

"So you decided not to give me a chance. You thought I'd … what? Walk out on you? On my responsibility?"

"I just needed time to get used to the idea myself – I was going to tell you." Caitlin insisted, "But I … Fult, that's one of the things I was scared of. You feeling trapped – like you were stuck with me because of the baby. I don't want it to be like that – you resenting me, resenting the baby. That's why I got so scared – I'm sorry, I really am …"

"I could never resent you." Fulton sighed, "Cait, I'm not going anywhere – baby or no baby, I love you and I asked you to marry me for a reason. I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you. If that's a problem, you'd better say something now …"

"That's all I want." she managed, tears starting to slip down her cheeks and making him relent. "I need you, Fulton. Please don't be mad at me …"

"Oh Caitie," he said softly, holding out his arms to her and wrapping them around her as she stepped into his warm embrace and buried her face against his chest. "I'm not mad at you … Okay, maybe I was a tiny bit, but nothing could ever change how I feel about you. Please don't cry, sweetie. Lets just start over …"

"Start over?" Caitlin asked through her tears.

"Tell me." Fulton whispered, curling his fingers around hers and looking down at her, a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Tell me I'm going to be a daddy …"

"You are," she nodded, her voice low and full of emotion. "I'm carrying your baby, Fult – we're having a baby …"

And then he was lifting her off her feet to kiss her passionately, not caring who saw or what they thought. His hands slid to her still flat stomach as he set her back down carefully, "How far along?" he asked, hardly able to take his eyes off her.

"Nearly eight weeks now apparently. You're really okay with this?" she asked anxiously as she looked up at him.

"Of course." Fulton said, reaching to wipe a tear from her cheek with his thumb and cupping her face gently as he kissed her again, his lips soft on hers and his other hand still resting on her stomach. And then his whole face just about lit up as it finally sank in properly. "You've got a little person in there!" he grinned, "How cool is _that_?!"

"I guess it's pretty cool." Caitlin laughed, the relief at knowing everything was going to be okay almost overwhelming as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This my mom finds out from me – or she'll definitely kill me!"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	34. Chapter 34

**THIRTY-FOUR.**

Laying back against the pillows, his arms folded behind his head, Fulton smiled as he watched Caitlin twisting and turning in her underwear in front of the full-length mirror.

"Come back to bed, beautiful." he coaxed. Even though he could generally spend all day just watching her, keeping his hands off her was proving harder than usually lately.

"In a minute." she said over her shoulder, before turning back to reflection with a critical gaze. "Will you still love me when I'm fat and ugly?"

"Never going to happen!" Fulton laughed, "You won't be _fat_! You're pregnant and gorgeous and I actually can't wait until you start showing – you're gonna look even cuter with a bump!"

"You, Fulton Reed, always know the right thing to say." his fiancée smiled, tearing herself away from the mirror to crawl up the bed until she was leaning over him. "I love you. And you're going to be such a good daddy … Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, babe." he said, trying to look convincing as she lay down on top of him comfortably, her head tucked under his chin.

"Talk to me …" she whispered, knowing him too well to be fooled.

With a little sigh, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then shifted so his arms were draped across her back as he stared up at the ceiling. "What if … What if I'm not a good dad?"

"What? Fulton, that's crazy!" Caitlin frowned.

"Is it? I mean, it's not like I had such a great role model to set an example for me …"

"Oh Fult …" she said softly, "You're not your dad – you're a wonderful man, that's why I fell in love with you. The very fact it worries you shows you care. I said I know you'll be a good dad and I do."

"How can you be so sure?" he smiled at her, grateful for her faith in him – if still a little sceptical.

"Because I see how you take care of me and I just know." she told him, pressing her lips gently to his. "But I do understand, sweetie – I'm scared too, you know. What if I turn out to be like my mom?"

"Not much scares me, but that … yikes!" Fulton pretended to shudder, laughing as Caitlin poked him in the stomach in protest. "You know I'm kidding, baby – you're gonna be an amazing mom. Come here …"

And, shifting so she could slip under the covers with him, Fulton took her in his arms and cuddled her close as they kissed. "So are you really scared, honey or were you just trying to make me feel better?"

"No, I really am scared." she admitted, "It's all right for you – at least you don't have to go through the whole giving birth thing!"

"I know, babe. And I know it's easy for me to say, but just think how it'll all be worth it when you're holding our baby. And I'm gonna be right there with you, probably being completely useless, but at least you can concentrate on crushing my hand."

"Deal." she smiled, laying her head on his chest and relaxing as he ran his fingers soothingly through her hair.

"Hey, I just realised something …"

"What?" Caitlin asked, seeing him look somewhat distracted and with a little grin that wouldn't quite go away.

"The first Duck to have a baby." Fulton beamed proudly, "Never thought it'd be me …"

* * *

"So, truth or dare, Portman? Uh, earth to Portman?"

"Do we really have to do this?" Portman growled from where he was slumped in an armchair, his legs draped over one arm. Not appreciating being distracted from his moody – but hopefully discreet – staring at Julie, he wasn't exactly embracing the evening's "fun".

"Come on, man." Luis sighed, "It's not like you to be such a downer."

"This is stupid – it was stupid when we were kids and it's stupid now."

"You weren't saying that back at Eden Hall when it meant you got to make out with Amber Jeffers …" Adam recalled.

"What's the matter, Cake-Eater? Still jealous?" Portman smirked, actually cheering up a little at the memory – not of making out with the stacked cheerleader, but of the look on a certain goalie's face when she clocked him with his tongue down the tall brunette's throat. That had been the moment he knew for certain his crush was not entirely one-sided, however much she wanted to protest. And judging by her current expression, Julie wasn't any happier about it now. "Okay, okay – fine! Truth."

The question came after a moment's conferring between Luis and Adam, their disappointment that he didn't choose a dare not quite hidden.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you when it comes to the opposite sex?"

"I don't embarrass myself like you lot." Portman said confidently. "Especially not with women."

"Oh, come on – there must be something. Even if it's just getting stood up or something."

"A Bash Brother getting stood up – get real! Umm … I called a girl by the wrong name one time." he offered, hoping too many details wouldn't be required.

"That's not so bad …" Luis began to protest.

"We were having sex at the time." he said, actually having the grace to blush.

"You didn't!"

"Dean!"

"You're a total dog, dude."

"Who was the chick?" Guy asked.

"Uh, you lot wouldn't know her – Jenn?"

Blank looks from everyone, until a thought struck Charlie. "What name did you call her?"

Thrown for a second, Portman recovered well with a laugh. "It hardly matters, man – it wasn't hers! Oh hang on, that's my cell – it's probably Fult checking in … Yo, dude, what's up? How's Chi-Town?"

Getting up and strolling over to the window as they chatted, Portman inadvertently signalled the end of the game as the group broke up to simply lounge around the place lazily, making the most of the calm. Calm which was broken by a sudden exclamation from Portman which made them all jump.

"You _what_?! Dude, oh my god – you're gonna be a dad? That's _awesome_!" the hockey player practically yelled, "I'm gonna be a Bash UNCLE! You want to keep it quiet? Uh … oops."

* * *

"Linda, honey …"

"It's not fair, Charlie." his wife sobbed as he sat helplessly on the edge of the bed. "We've been trying for a baby for so long and nothing … and they … they didn't even plan it and …"

"Come on, sweetheart, I know it's hard but they're our friends and we should be happy for them." Charlie sighed.

"I know, but … how can she just get pregnant by accident when we've been trying constantly? Haven't they heard of contraception? They don't even want that baby!"

"Hey, that's a bit harsh, Linda. I know you're upset and I know they didn't plan for a baby, but that doesn't mean they aren't happy …"

"How are they going to bring up a baby? They're like a couple of teenagers! And Cait's always working, Fulton's got his hockey … We talked and Cait admitted she wasn't ready for that!"

"They're so in love with each other, babe – they want this. Maybe it's not the way they expected it to happen, but marriage and kids were always on the cards for those two …"

"I know it makes me sound selfish, but … Charlie, they've got everything and what've we got?"

"Each other?" he tried helplessly, getting up from the bed in defeat as she turned her back on him. "I wish that could be enough for you … I'm sorry it's not."

**to be continued ...**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing - I can't believe I'm on part 35! Seriously, I started this thinking maybe 6 chapters ... Shows what I know, lol! **

**THIRTY-FIVE.**

Padding down the hotel's sweeping staircase in the soft glow of the half moon shining through the windows, Julie made her way behind the bar and grabbed an orange juice from the little refrigerator there.

"Hey."

"Jesus Christ! Dean? What are you doing?" she gasped on hearing a voice from the shadows, her hand flying to her heart at the sudden shock. "Why are you sitting in the dark? And what are you up doing up anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he said in a wry tone. "I just … couldn't sleep. Thought I'd make the most of the peace."

"Oh. Well, I'll leave you to it …"

"You don't have to." he said, a little too quickly for his liking. "I mean, it's a free country."

For a moment, Julie considered just going back upstairs, unsure that she was up for another round of their verbal sparring. But, nostalgic for a time when they could have chatted easily for hours, she sighed and sat down opposite him. Maybe it was her turn to make an effort.

"So …"

"So …" Portman echoed half-heartedly.

"Some day, huh?"

"Yeah, good news about Cait and Fulton."

"Aww, yeah." Julie smiled, relaxing in spite of herself at the thought of the happy couple. "Those two are gonna have the cutest babies!"

"Hockey players who report on their own games." Portman suggested with a reluctant grin, catching her eye and making both of them dissolve into laughter.

"I miss you, Dean." Julie said suddenly, the laughter dying away with her words.

"Don't do this to me again, Gaffney." he warned after a long pause, looking away.

"No, I know." she nodded quietly, "I just … I need to be straight with you. All the times I pushed you away, saying I was scared of losing you, of losing your friendship … I've done that anyway and I've brought it on my self. We don't hang out except with the others, we barely talk without biting each other's head off … And I miss you. I can't help it."

"Fuck." he sighed, getting up to pace the floor. "I said I wasn't going to let myself do this again. I miss you too, Julie – but I don't think I can do it anymore. I don't think I can just be your friend. God knows, I've tried."

"Maybe I don't need a friend." she said hesitantly, her gaze fixed on her feet. "I've got friends – I've got Connie and Linda and Cait, the guys, my friends back home, people from work … Maybe I just need you …"

"Until the morning when you change your mind again and leave me out in the cold." Portman said, struggling to keep his tone even. "I know the drill, Jules – you convince me you're ready to take a chance on us, you build my hopes up and then you rip them back down. Sometimes I think you get a kick out of it!"

"That's not fair." Julie whispered.

"Reality check, Jules – life's not fair. You can't have everything your own way – you don't get to come running to me when you feel like playing at being a bad girl and then ditch me to get back on your high horse. That's not how it works."

"I know I've hurt you …" she managed, biting her lip in a bid to keep back the tears she knew were threatening. "But I swear I _never_ meant to. And, if it makes you feel any better, I've hurt myself just as much – probably more. At least you can blame me – I don't have anyone to blame but myself … I just … I'm sorry, okay? I need you to at least know that. And that you were right – I was scared to admit it before, but I _do_ love you. I have done for a long time."

He never could stand it when she cried, much less now that she was – finally – pouring her heart out to him.

"Julie …" he tried, but she cut him off with a shake of her head, dashing the back of her hand across her eyes and taking a deep breath, not quite able to look at him.

"No, it's okay, I know. I don't expect you to feel the same after everything I've put you through, but … please, don't. I hate the thought of hearing you say it."

"Kitty-cat …"

Her head flew up at that – it had been so long since she'd heard that old nickname from him.

"Come here …" he said, his voice low as he reached out to pull her close, his hand cupping her cheek and his thumb gently wiping away tears. "No more tears, babe."

And then he was kissing her and she couldn't quite believe she'd been granted yet another chance. Julie's eyes drifted shut as his lips moved softly over hers, the kiss deepening for the briefest second before – all too soon – he was pulling away.

"And that's all you're getting – tonight." Portman said, in an admittedly rare show of maturity and restraint, managing a slight smile at the confusion on her face. "Julie, I've learned my lesson the hard way – go back to bed, get some sleep and if by the morning you haven't decided this is a humongous mistake … well, then we'll see what happens."

"I don't know how you expect me to sleep after this." Julie said, with a weak laugh.

"Go on …" he smiled, "And Julie? If this is for real, I'll be here – one hundred percent. If it's not what you really really want – I'll understand. I just need you to be straight with me this time."

Nodding, she turned to go. "I guess I'll see you in the morning …"

"I hope so." he said softly. "I hope so."

* * *

The figure slumped over the table stirred slightly at the sound of a cellphone ringing – someone else checking up on him no doubt. He didn't need checking up on.

So what if his apartment was littered with empty Jack Daniels bottles? So what if he hadn't shaved in a while? So what if being either drunk or hungover was starting to become routine for him?

Rob Allen did not need a babysitter. He was one of the top people in Chicago's media industry – he could take care of himself.

Just not anyone else apparently.

He'd failed. He sworn he'd put a stop to the letters, the calls. He'd sworn he'd protect his staff. But now he'd lost the one woman he'd actually loved. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save Lucia.

And it seemed he wasn't handling that too well. To say the least.

His cellphone started up again and Rob groaned – why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

He glanced at the screen. Dan. He should have known.

"What?" he snapped, answering the call on a whim.

"You better not have just taken that tone with me, sunshine." his boss growled. It seemed the kid gloves they'd all been handling him with were finally coming off. It was … oddly refreshing.

"Sorry." he muttered. "_Boss_."

"And don't you forget it. Listen, Rob, Cait being back in the city - I'm not ecstatic about it. Of course I understand her coming back … when she heard, but she's staying put and she wants to come back to work …"

"Well, she can't." Rob said bluntly, "We're not losing anyone else."

"Do you want to be the one who tells her?" Dan said wryly.

* * *

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon when the hesitant knock came at the door. Portman was laying on his back in bed, staring up at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head. He'd dozed off a couple of times throughout the night, but mostly he'd just been thinking – everything going round and round in his racing mind. But that knock … it brought everything sharply into focus.

Clambering out of bed, he hurried to the door and then paused to take a deep breath. It could be anyone – it wouldn't be the first time the Ducks had embarked on some crazy adventure like watching the sun rise for the sheer hell of it … He didn't want to get his hopes up.

Opening the door, he stood face to face with his visitor, momentarily certain his imagination was simply running away with him.

"You said to wait 'til the morning …" Julie said, almost shyly. "I'd figured this was close enough."

* * *

**to be continued ...**

* * *


	36. Chapter 36

**THIRTY-SIX.**

Laying side by side on top of the bed, the couple gazed into each other's eyes, as if they were both still stunned to find the other was really there.

"I wasn't sure you'd come …" Portman said huskily, his hand caressing the young woman's cheek and his eyes flickering from hers to her lips as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "I mean, I hoped … but I thought …"

"I couldn't stay away." Julie whispered. "Not anymore. I meant what I said - I love you, Dean. I always have …"

"Why now?" he asked, "Why'd you stop running, Kitty-cat?"

"I guess at first I was scared of letting you catch me, but then … what happened to Cait's friend and just … other stuff too … I realised one day I might be ready to stop and it'd be too late. You'd be gone. I couldn't bear that, Dean, I just couldn't – every time you … every girl … I was scared she'd be the one you'd fall in love with. The one I'd lose you to. I could picture you, you know. Marrying one of them. Some gorgeous, glamorous, completely-not-like-me woman …"

"Julie, Julie, Julie …" Portman soothed, his fingers running through her silky blonde locks. "There's not another woman in the world like you – and I wouldn't have it any other way. I know there've been other girls, I ain't gonna lie to you – but it's always been you. No one else ever came close."

"So what now?" she asked, allowing herself a little smile at that and getting a broad grin in return.

"Guess …" Portman smirked, making her squeak as he quickly pulled her into his arms and shifted onto his back so she was on top of him. But just as quickly, the look in his eyes softened and he guided his lips to her for a surprisingly tender kiss. "Nothing you're not ready for, babe – you want slow, you got slow. But of course, if you want something more … well, that's okay too …"

But with an unexpected devilish smile, Julie simply kissed him again, harder and deeper and only pulling back when they were both breathless. "We've been going slow since we were fifteen – you told me that not so long ago, remember? Well … I'm tired of slow …"

The words hung heavy in the air as Portman looked up at her in surprise and then their lips met again, hands roaming, clothes being shed. It had taken them long enough to get to this point and neither was prepared to let it go to waste.

* * *

"You're up early, honey …"

"Well, I _was_ going to make breakfast, but ya beat me to it." Fulton shrugged, pulling his t-shirt on as he crossed the room to slip his arms around his fiancee's waist and kiss her cheek. "Shouldn't you be taking it easy, baby?"

"I'm not _ill_, Fulton." Caitlin pouted, handing him a glass of orange juice. "And you're _so_ not wrapping me in cotton wool for the next seven months."

"I know, I know. I just … want to take care of you. Both of you." he said, rubbing her tummy gently. "You've already landed yourself in the hospital …"

"Yeah, before I knew I was lugging your kid across the desert!" she laughed, "Honestly, Fult, I'm fine. Anyways, I haven't got time right now – I've gotta go see Dan and Rob …"

"You're going to work? Cait!"

"It's the twenty-first century, sweetie – women work _and_ have babies. Some even work right up until the due date …"

"Well, don't start getting any ideas on that score!" Fulton warned, "Look, Cait, it's not you working I'm worried about exactly … It's everything that comes with that. With everything that's happened – and they still aren't sure exactly what _did_ happen … To Lucia."

"I know." the redhead said softly as she glanced down, her hand subconsciously moving to her stomach in a protective gesture.

"I'm sorry, sweetie – I know you don't want to think about this, but … I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you." her fiancé said, shoving his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet, reluctant to even think about it. "I worry about you – I can't help it."

"You're such a girl." Caitlin tried to tease him, but her heart wasn't quite in it. Especially seeing that look in his eyes and knowing exactly how he felt about everything that had happened recently. "Come here." she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I love you and I love that you're concerned, but I promise I'd never put our baby at risk."

"Or yourself?"

"Or myself." she amended. "But I'm going in and I'm going to see exactly what the score is – I'm not going to be chased out of my job that easily. Let me at least talk to Dan …"

"I'd never tell you not to go – I'm not even _asking_ you not to go. I'm just saying … be careful." Fulton said, "Promise me that much."

"Of course I promise." she smiled, "Trust me, I'll be fine."

But even as he kissed her goodbye, Fulton knew those fears would always be in the back of his mind and he dropped down onto the couch with a wry groan – if he was getting this over-protective now, what would he be like as a father?

* * *

"Can you believe Portman and Julie?" Charlie crowed as he strolled into the bedroom he'd been sharing with his wife. "They've only gone and finally decided to get it together! Un-be-fucking-lievable! Imagine – two Ducks hooking up, one ready to become a parent … What next, huh? Linda? Linda, what are you doing?"

Looking up from her half-packed suitcase, a guilty look crossed her face and she couldn't quite bring herself to meet his gaze. "I … uh …" she steeled herself to be matter-of-fact. "I already spoke to Julie first thing – she's going back to Chicago with Dean, they kinda need some time alone together to … to give themselves a proper chance at making a go of things … I think they just want to check in with Fulton and Caitlin too though … "

"What's that all got to do with you?" her husband demanded, a sinking feeling already taking hold in the pit of his stomach.

"They've said I can grab a lift with them – I feel bad imposing, all things considered but it's for the best …" Linda said, trying to keep her voice from wavering and realising she was starting to babble. "We need a break, Charlie."

"I thought that's what this was."

"From each other." she said softly. "Please, Charlie, don't look like that."

"My wife's just told me she's leaving me – how am I supposed to look?" he managed, torn between hurt, anger and plain old shock. He had never imagined it would actually come to this. Okay, maybe at times he had worried about how things were going between them, but he never thought they'd encounter something they couldn't talk through.

"I'm not _leaving_ you! I just …"

"Looks like leaving to me! You're running away instead of working things out – and you call _me_ the immature one!"

"I can't talk to you when you're being like this." Linda whispered, turning away to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Because we talk so much the rest of the time." Charlie sneered uncharacteristically.

"Charlie …" she tried, turning back to lay a hand on his arm. A break was one thing and she knew he wouldn't exactly take it well, but she didn't want to part on such bad terms.

"Don't touch me." her husband snapped, shrugging her off. "You made your decision. Live with it."

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys - I'm trying to balance the drama with some good ole fluff, but I'd hate for anyone to get bored with this so I'm going to fast-forward slightly. I realise some people may think there's more mileage to be had out of skipped months, so I'll just say now that I've known since I posted the first chapter how this was going to end, the sequel is already planned and missing pieces of the timeline may crop up later in flashbacks or something - anyhoo, we're jumping forward roughly six months here ... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

THIRTY-SEVEN.

"Aww, guys – this is really sweet!" Caitlin smiled as she walked into her office. "I don't leave for another week … but it's still really sweet."

"What is?" Rob asked, from over the heavily pregnant young woman's shoulder.

"Nice try, Rob!" she laughed, pointing to a huge bouquet of fresh flowers on her desk. "These are gorgeous!"

"Uh, Cait, unless I missed a memo … those aren't from us." Rob frowned, "Don't get me wrong, we'll give you a send-off – but, like you say, next week … That is a hell of a bunch of flowers though – that man of yours got anything he's meant to be making up for?"

"Haha." she glared in mock-anger. "No, and even if he did, my Fult would think of something a little bit more original. Look, there's a card …"

"What's it say?" her boss asked, seeing a strange look cross the redhead's face. "Cait? What's it say?"

Silently, she dropped the small white card on the table and he reached for it, sliding it round so it was right way up for him.

YOU'll BE MISSED – scrawled in small capital letters.

Caitlin's gaze met his and she couldn't hide the face that a shiver had just gone down her spine. If it wasn't from her colleagues, something didn't ring true about the message. It wasn't like she wasn't ever coming back … Surely congratulations was a more appropriate sentiment, given that she was going on maternity leave? Of course, it could be innocent enough – someone who'd miss her while she was away …

But, with the card unsigned and no one seeming to know where the flowers had come from, something was making her uneasy and she knew Rob was thinking along the same lines.

"Listen, Cait, why don't you take a few extra days leave? Just get out of here while it's fairly quiet … We can cope and you said you were getting pretty tired lately." Rob said, half expecting a battle.

"I … I think I might, if that's okay." Caitlin nodded, to his infinite surprise but also relief.

"You call Fulton, get him to come pick you up – I'll get your car dropped off later." Rob said softly. "Humour me on this one, Cait."

"You know there's something not right about this too." she said sharply, the words a statement rather than a question. "Rob … if it wasn't for this baby, I wouldn't be leaving this building until I found out what the fuck was going on. But I can't … I promised Fulton. And this …" she broke off, her hand drifting to her bump. "… this is more important."

"Honey, I wouldn't let you stay even if you wanted to – not in your condition. You get out of here and you stay out of here. Trust me though, you know how much I want to get to whoever's behind all this and I will. If it's the last thing I do, I will." Rob said, reaching for the phone and then handing her the receiver. "Ring him, Cait."

Nodding, she dialled the number from memory and waited, brightening slightly when she finally got an answer. "Fult? Hey, sweetie, how's it going? No, no, I'm okay – I just … uh … listen, don't worry, honey, but I'm actually not feeling great - I think I just overdid it a little bit today. Honestly, it's nothing serious – I'm just tired and kinda … Could you maybe come pick me up? Just whenever you can get here – don't go breaking any speed limits. Okay, I love you too. See you soon."

Ending the call, she glanced up to see her boss watching her and shrugged. "I just don't want to worry him. Although I think it's kinda late for that."

"It's up to you." Rob said evenly, before gesturing to the extravagant flowers. "What do you want done with these?"

"Trash 'em."

"Good call."

* * *

"You're sure you're okay?" Fulton asked for about the millionth time as Caitlin sank down onto the couch. "Can I get you anything? Water? Juice?"

"Fult, I'm fine." she sighed. "Just tired – I haven't exactly been sleeping too well with your kid kicking the crap outta me."

"So he or she's _my_ kid when they're in the bad books and _yours_ when they're being a little angel – that's how it's gonna be, is it?" Fulton teased, as he sat down beside her and gently rubbed the swell of her stomach.

"Exactly. See, you're getting this parenting thing already." she grinned, laying her head on his shoulder and loving the look of awe on his face as a tiny foot pumped against the palm of his hand. "You felt that? Looks like baby knows daddy's here."

"D'ya think so?" he asked in earnest, drawing a soft smile from his fiancée.

"Yeah … Yeah, I do." Caitlin said, covering his hand with hers and leaning in for a kiss. "And we love you. I couldn't do this without you …"

"You'll never have to – we're a family, remember?" Fulton said gently, his forehead resting lightly against hers as he looked into her eyes.

"I remember …" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"_Are you putting on weight? I'd have thought now you're on television, you'd take a little more pride in your appearance …"_

_Caitlin didn't rise to the bait from the immaculately put together woman sitting in front of her – a woman in a pastel twinset and pearls, her legs crossed elegantly, green eyes so like her own trained on the young woman before her. "I don't know why I let myself think this was a good idea, that anything would have changed." she said softly._

"_Oh don't be so melodramatic, dear – I'm just pointing out a fact. How was I to know you'd be so touchy?" her mother smiled patronisingly._

"_Blame the hormones." she said, getting up and heading for the front door. "I'm pregnant and I had this ridiculous idea that you should know."_

"_Caitlin!" her mother called, but the young woman had already stepped outside into the sunshine and closed the door behind her._

_Tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked around at the place she had called home, the immaculate gardens, the long winding driveway, the impressive building. But that was all it was – a building, a shell. She knew what was more important._

_And there, leaning against the side of the car, he was – the father of her unborn baby, the man who loved and protected her, who was waiting patiently for her._

"_Cait, what's wrong?" Fulton asked gently, as she walked towards him, an unreadable expression on her face. "Hey, it's okay, I've got you. Are you okay?"_

"_I am now." she said softly as he reached out to her, his hands caressing the slight swell of her stomach before moving around to her back to pull her closer. "You know I love you, don't you?"_

"_Of course, baby, and I love you too." he said, "What's this about?"_

"_I don't ever want to make you doubt how I feel about you." she whispered, laying her head on his chest, her arms tight around him. "And I want our baby to always feel loved, no matter what."_

"_That baby will be the most loved kid that ever was." Fulton promised, "Sweetie, are you sure you're okay? I wouldn't have brought you home if I thought it would stress you out, not in your condition …"_

"_This isn't home, not now and maybe it never was." she sighed, "Home is where you're loved, where you're happy … it's where you belong. With your family. You're my family, Fulton – you and our baby. Take me home, please."_

"_I'm so sorry things didn't work out with your mom." Fulton said sincerely, "But you're everything to me, honey, and I swear to god, I'll never stop showing you how much you mean to me." With a hand tilting her face up to his, he kissed her forehead and then her lips tenderly. "Come on, lets go home."_

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Just realised, ding-bat that I am, that I may have made it sound like the last chapter was the actual last chapter - what I meant was that I know exactly how this fic will end, but there are a couple of chapters left before then. So we're _nearly_ done with this one ... And I can tell you that, unless I come up with something better, it's looking like the sequel will be called Blood Ties. Thanks, as always, for the feedback! :)**

* * *

**THIRTY-EIGHT.**

"And you're sure you're okay with me going? Because I don't mind staying …"

"It's Ben's stag night – go. I'll be fine and I promise I'll call you if I need to." Caitlin said, glancing up from her book as she sat on their couch, one hand absently stroking her stomach. "It's a good job he's having it early because I know what you guys are like – none of you would be fit to stand in a church tomorrow and then Rachel would kill you all!"

"Hey, I resent that!" Fulton protested, sitting down beside her. "Now, do I get a goodbye kiss or what?"

Tilting her lips up to his to accept the peck he gave her, Caitlin giggled as he then leaned down to plant a kiss on her bump.

"I'll try not to wake you when I get in."

"Where you going anyway?"

"Uh … Maraschino?" Fulton offered, making it sound more like a question than an answer and looking down at his hands sheepishly. "You don't mind, do you? You know it's only 'cos it's a stag night and Cal organised it …"

"Why should I mind?" Caitlin shrugged, a little surprised herself to find that sentiment wasn't exactly the truth of the matter. "So you're going to a strip club … to ogle over girls … pretty, naked girls … Big whoop. I have to go get … something …"

And with that, she threw her book down on the couch and got up to hurry into the bedroom, leaving Fulton staring after her for a second before he followed her.

Dismayed to see his fiancée sitting on the edge of their bed with a crumpled tissue in one hand and tears streaming down her cheeks, Fulton sat down beside her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously, "Talk to me. Is it the club? Because I won't go – I never would have agreed to it if I thought you'd be upset …"

"It's not that … not really …" she managed.

"Then what, baby?" he prompted gently.

"I look horrific!" Caitlin finally burst out sobbing, "You're going to be surrounding by all those hot, skinny women and I'm huge and swollen and I'm getting stretch marks and you're going to be disgusted!"

For a second, Fulton just stared at her in disbelief, but then his lips started to twitch into a smile he hastily smothered – he knew enough by now about pregnant women and their mood swings to realise saying the wrong thing right now would probably end his baby-making ability for good.

"Come here." he demanded, standing up and holding out a hand to her. "No arguments – come here."

Just when he thought that might have been the wrong way to go about it, the mutinous expression on his fiancée's face faltered slightly and she took his hand, letting him help her to her feet. Guiding her over to the full length mirror on the door of the closet, Fulton made her stand in front of him and gently tilted her head up so she had to meet his reflected gaze.

"Look." he said, his tone softer now and his free hand moving to gently caress her ever-expanding bump. "That's my kid in there … do you have any idea how much that means to me? You don't disgust me - you _amaze_ me!"

"But …"

"Uh-uh, no buts." he smiled, resting both hands on the swell of her stomach as he kissed her neck softly. "Cait, you're gorgeous and I adore everything about you – _nothing_ could ever change that. Especially having my baby."

"Oh Fult … I'm sorry." Caitlin sniffed, "I just … I don't know what's gotten into me …"

"It's okay, honey – your hormones are bound to be all over the place." Fulton said, turning her around so he could meet her tearful gaze, cupping her cheek and brushing away tears with his thumb. "How about I just stay right here and we watch a dvd? I'll make you popcorn just the way you like it …"

But, tempting as that was, Caitlin shook her head firmly. "No, you have to go – Ben wants you there." she insisted, slipping her arms around his neck. "No buts, Fulton, I promise I won't be weird about it – like you said, hormones. I've been all over the place lately. You go, have a good time."

"Only if you're absolutely certain …" he said doubtfully. "I'd be just as happy staying here with you – happier!"

"I'll be fine – finish my book, pig out on chocolate, maybe get an early night." she smiled, kissing his lips softly. "And I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, darlin' – you take it easy." Fulton smiled before patting her tummy again, "And you, you be good for mommy, okay? Oh, that'll be Portman – I'll get it."

Drying her eyes properly, Caitlin followed him and smiled as he let his best friend in, giving Portman a little wave.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, cutie-pie!" he grinned, making a beeline for his friend's girlfriend and kissing her cheek before crouching down to talk to her bump. "Hey, kiddo – it's your Uncle Portman, hope you're being good for your mommy. Don't go kicking her too much – me and your dad want a skater, not a footballer!"

"Dude, any particular reason you're eyeballing my girl's stomach?" Fulton said, a bemused look on his face. He understood why _he'd_ do such things – he was the daddy after all – but Portman was notoriously against settling down. Or at least he had been until he and Julie had finally gotten together – ever since they'd started dating, he'd changed. Not a lot, but enough to notice – could he really be getting … _broody_?

"Do you mind, I'm trying to have a conversation here … Anyway, hurry up and get here, kid – your mom's already big enough to have an entire hockey team in there. And gorgeous with it." he added hastily, knowing how touchy his heavily pregnant friend could get over her ever-increasing size.

"Nice save." she said dryly.

"You do look beautiful though, honey." Portman said sincerely, straightening up. "Being pregnant really suits you."

"Yeah right, looking like a beached whale is all the rage right now …" Caitlin rolled her eyes.

But he just laughed at her pout. "You're such a cutie!" he smiled fondly, "So how are you feeling, babe? Is this man of yours taking good care of you?"

"Of course." she said, "How's Julie?"

"She's good." he grinned, "Not exactly ecstatic about tonight though – and letting me know it. But I'll make it up to her. I'm surprised at Cal organising it – I wouldn't have thought Lara would be too impressed either."

"She hasn't exactly got room to talk after her hen night." Caitlin said, smirking at the surprised look on their faces. "I've seen the pictures."

"Interesting …" Portman grinned, "Right, we'd better get going – you ready, dude?"

"Yeah. Why? Don't I look ready?" Fulton demanded.

"You look very handsome, sweetie." Caitlin soothed, reaching out to fix the collar of his button down shirt and smoothing her hands down his chest. "Have a good night."

"You too, baby."

"Oh, and Cait, why don't you give Jules a call if you fancy some company? I'm sure she'd love to come round …" Portman said, "Save her from spending the night pinning for me …"

"Get out of here – before your head gets too big to fit out the door!" Caitlin laughed, grabbing Fulton's leather jacket from the coat-rack and shoving it at him as she shoved the pair out of the apartment. "See you later, boys!"

* * *

"So … things are going well with you and Dean then?" Caitlin asked her friend as they settled comfortably on the couch to catch up. "Bet you wish you'd gotten thing together years ago!"

"Sort of." Julie admitted, "When I think about all the time we missed out on together … But, who knows, maybe things happened this way for a reason. We might not have been ready for it before, you know? Maybe if we'd dated when we were kids, we'd be bored of each other or have grown part by now."

"I guess that's a possibility. I can't help wishing I'd met Fulton sooner though – might have saved me from kissing a few frogs!" Caitlin laughed.

"So Fult's your Prince Charming – that's so cute!" Julie giggled, "God, if you'd known us all when we were kids … You'd never have guessed Fulton would be the first Duck to have a baby! We all thought it'd be Connie and Guy with a squad of mini-mes. Maybe Charlie and Linda …"

"No sign of those two getting back together?" Caitlin asked, sighing as Julie shook her head. "That sucks – they love each other so much, but …"

"It's hard for them." Julie finished, "Sometimes things just don't work out."

"I still feel so bad about how Linda found out about me being pregnant – it much have seemed like such a slap in the face."

"That's not your fault, Cait, and she is happy for you. They both are."

"Oh, I know – they've been round. Separately, of course. And I'm glad they came, but it was awkward. There's me and Fulton, totally happy with a baby on the way – everything they've ever wanted. And there they are – living apart and barely able to talk to each other. It's heartbreaking …" Caitlin sighed.

"You never know what's around the corner though – they might work things out." Julie said, forcing herself to look optimistic. "Hey, come on, Charlie and Linda are grown ups – one way or another, they'll get through this. Lets talk about something fun – like the fact you totally look ready to pop! You haven't got twins in there, have you?"

"God, I hope not!" Caitlin laughed, rubbing her stomach tenderly. "One baby's going to be plenty – for now anyway."

"So you're not ruling more out further down the line?"

"Ask me after I give birth and it might be a different story! Seriously though, I'm thinking two – maybe three. I think Fulton's got plans for his own mini hockey team though. But he's not the one who has to go through labour, so he's not going to get much of a say!"

"He's so excited about this baby, it's insanely cute." Julie smiled, "I've never seen him like this. Is it really true you don't know if it's a girl or a boy though? Or are you just not telling the rest of us?"

"We don't know, Jules – seriously. We decided not to find out until the big day."

"Must be a bummer when it comes to planning though."

"Not _re-ally_ …" Caitlin said, "I mean, we didn't want to buy a lot of stuff early and tempt fate – especially since there's so much more risk with a first pregnancy. We've got a few things in white clothes-wise and the baby's room … well, d'ya wanna see? Fulton only finished it the other day …"

"Sure." Julie beamed, helping her friend up and then following her to what had been the spare room. "Ohh, Cait, this is gorgeous! Fulton really did all this?"

The two stood in the doorway, taking in the bright airy room painted in a warm shade of sunshine yellow. A wooden crib stood in one corner, a mobile dangling over one end, and a giant teddy-bear sat in the corner.

"Yeah, he did." Caitlin said proudly, "He roped Dean into helping him with the painting and then swore him to secrecy and wouldn't even let me in until it was finished. Isn't it perfect? I mean, if it's a boy, it'll probably end up covered in hockey stuff in no time, but at least it gives us something to get started with."

"Course you'll probably need a bigger place if you're gonna have that hockey team of Fulton's …" Julie teased.

"Really can't see that happening." Caitlin smiled, "I do like the thought of actually trying for a baby – maybe in a year or two. Maybe Fult'll just have to settle for waiting for other Ducks providing some more players for the team … Will you and Dean be contributing at all?" she added innocently.

"Shup UP!" Julie squealed, "And don't go giving Dean any ideas! Cait? You okay?"

"Uh … yeah … just a twinge …" the redhead managed, pressing a hand to her side before gasping again in pain. "Oh god!"

"It doesn't look like a twinge to me!" Julie panicked, "When are you due again?"

"Not for another three weeks …" Caitlin managed, "OW! Oh god, Julie, what if something's wrong?!"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: What can I say, the end's in sight and I seem to be on a roll now - make the most of it, lol, it doesn't happen often!**

* * *

**THIRTY-NINE.**

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" Julie freaked out, "What do I _do_? I don't know what to do, Cait! Ambulance! I'll call an ambulance!"

"NO!" Caitlin gasped, almost doubled over in pain. "Fulton – I want Fulton …"

"Okay, okay – I'll call Fulton and he'll be here in no time and then you can go to the hospital and everything will be fine …" Julie babbled, torn for a second between not wanting to leave her friend's side and needing to retrieve her cell phone from her bag. Dashing back into the living room, she tipped the contents of her bag over the floor in her haste and grabbed her phone before running back to the nursery and snapping it open to search frantically through her contacts list.

"Hey, this is Fulton – leave a message …"

"Dammit! Fulton, it's Caitlin – I mean, it's not, it's Julie – but it's about Cait. And the baby. You need to come home. Right _now_!"

And with that, Julie ended the call and turned back to Caitlin, wide-eyed in fear. "It went to voicemail – maybe I should call that ambulance …"

"No, please, Julie – I don't want to go without Fulton. I need him here!" the young woman pleaded, "I … Julie, I'm scared …"

"I know, sweetie, I know. Look, I'm going to call Dean – he's probably right beside Fult …"

"Missing me already, babe?" came Portman's cheeky drawl, before his girlfriend cut him short.

"Is Fulton there?"

"Oh, charming!" he laughed, "What d'ya want with Fult?"

"Is he there, Dean?" she all but yelled.

"Jeez, girl, chill! No, he's not – he's had to go pick Ben's brother up from the airport and …"

"Shit! Dean, he has to get back here – _now_! I can't get him on his phone, it's just going to voicemail and I don't know what to do …"

"Hey, hey, hey – slow down, Julie! What the hell's going on? What was that?" he demanded, hearing what sounded like a cry of pain from the other end of the line. "Is that Cait? Julie? _Julie!_"

"Sorry, I'm back." she said finally, sounding absolutely frantic. "It's Cait and the baby – she's scared something's wrong!"

"Have you called an ambulance?"

"She won't let me – she wants Fulton!"

"Okay, just calm down, babe and try to keep Cait calm. I've only had one drink – I'm on my way."

"Okay." Julie sighed, with an anxious look over her shoulder to her friend. "Just … just hurry."

* * *

"Do you think something's wrong?" Julie asked, a little louder than she intended to.

"Jules, not helping!" Dean said in exasperation, before turning his attention from his usually so together girlfriend to the panicked mom-to-be and instantly trying to sound soothing and totally in control. "Alright, Caitie, everything's gonna be fine. There's nothing to worry about – that baby of yours is just a bit impatient about getting here. You just concentrate on your breathing, sweetie."

"I want Fulton." Caitlin gasped, tears of pain streaming down her cheeks. "I can't do this without him."

"He wouldn't miss this for the world, Caitie – I'll get him here, I swear. Now, Julie's just going to go and get your things and then we're going to get you in the car, but right now I'm gonna call Fulton again. Don't worry, babe."

Heading to the bedroom at Portman's signal, Julie couldn't help taking a second to just watch him taking charge – marvelling at this side of him and realising all over again why she loved him.

"Fult, dude, soon as you get this, get yourself to the hospital – your girl's in labour. Don't worry, me and Jules will look after her, but she needs you, buddy. See ya later."

Turning his attention to the young woman before him, he smiled reassuringly and took her hand in his, wincing slightly as she instantly gripped onto him. "Easy, babe – I need that hand to play hockey!" he joked, trying to help her relax. "Now, lets get you on your feet … That's it, lean on me – you're doing great. Take it slow as you like, nice and easy …" Still trying to take her mind off what was happening, he pressed a gentle hand to the swell of her bump and started talking to her soon to be born child. "Hey kid, Uncle Portman says stay put for a little while longer – give your daddy time to get here, okay?"

* * *

"Where've ya been, Fult? You're missing the fun!" Ben exclaimed with a lop-sided grin, his words slurring drunkenly as his chair tilted back on two legs – probably as a result of the semi-naked girl writhing on his lap. "Hey, it's Brandon – Brandon's here, guys! Good to see ya, bro!"

"Looks like you were having fun long before I got here …Goddamn flight delays!" his older brother laughed, "But, hey, don't let me interrupt you – whose round is it?"

"Yours!" Ben crowed, "Fult, pull up a seat – relax!"

"Uh, maybe in a minute." he said, the smiling redhead trying to entice him to sit next to Ben putting him in mind of his own – and, in his opinion, much prettier – girl back home. He pulled out his phone with the intention of heading back outside to call Caitlin, frowning to see how many missed calls and voicemail messages he had and his eyes widening as he heard the first of many panic-stricken messages from Julie.

"Yo, Fult! What's up, dude?" another of his team-mates called over the pumping beat of the music.

"I gotta go – it's Cait, I think she's having the baby!" he yelped as he took off for the door to yells of support from his friends.

* * *

Her contractions easing for the moment, Caitlin lay back exhausted against the pillows of her maternity ward bed and heaved a deep sigh.

"You're doing so well, darlin', seriously." Dean told her, still holding her hand tightly. "I'm proud of you, girl."

"I wish Fulton was here …" she whispered tearfully, "Oh Dean, where is he? He promised he'd be here."

"And he will be, Cait, he will be – he's been so excited about this baby. He's really looking forward to being a dad and he'd be gutted if he missed the birth. He'd … hang on a sec."

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked anxiously as he let go of her hand and headed for the door. "Please don't leave me on my own …"

"I'm not, sweetie, but I think … Yo, Fult, in here!" he called down the hall, having heard his friend anxiously demanding to know where his girlfriend was.

"Cait!" Fulton exclaimed, bursting into the room and hurrying to her side. "Baby, I'm so sorry – the traffic was … God, it doesn't matter now – how are you doing?"

"I'm so glad you're here!" she managing, bursting into tears of sheer relief as she leaned into his warm embrace, clinging to him as he stroked her damp hair and pressed kisses to her temple.

Smiling at the sight of the reunited couple, Dean made to head for the door. "I'll leave you two alone." he said, "Good luck."

But Caitlin reached for his hand first and pulled him down to kiss his cheek, "Thanks for looking after me, Dean – it means a lot."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Fult, your turn now, man – take care of her."

"You know it." he said, pulling his friend into a gruff hug. "And thanks, bro."

"Hey, I know you'd do the same for me." Dean shrugged.

"Just don't go getting Julie pregnant just yet – let her get over the trauma of this first!" Caitlin managed to seize the chance to tease him, but she broke off as another wave of contractions hit her stronger than ever. "Oh God!"

"I'll get the nurse!" Dean said, running for the door as Fulton took his girlfriend's hand in his.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/****N: Not quite as "stat" as last time, but come on, I think I'm doing all right on the ole churning it out score, lol! Gotta admit, I find it notoriously difficult to finish stuff - I think I hate the thought of letting go and I've grown particularly attached to this fic ... But we're getting there. I think I may split the next bit into two chapters aaaand ... that'll be it. Eek! Thank you all so much for helping me keep this going for soooooo long!**

**FORTY.**

"I … can't … do this!" Caitlin panted, clinging to Fulton's hand, her cheeks flushed and her hair damp with sweat.

"You can, baby, you can." Fulton soothed, brushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes. "You're doing so good."

"Come on, Caitlin." the midwife urged, "We need another big push from you …"

"I'm so _tired_ …"

"I know you are, dear, but we can't stop now – we're almost there."

"We?" Caitlin practically growled, "I'm the one doing all the fucking work!"

But the midwife just smiled placidly – she'd seen plenty of angry women in her time. In the heat of the delivery room, there was a lot of swearing, a lot of cursing men and swearing off sex for life. Not that she ever took any of it seriously. Somehow that all melted away the moment their newborns were laid in their arms – they were all the same.

"Okay, Caitlin, now listen to me – the baby's crowning so, on your next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can. Okay?"

"I don't know if I can …" the redhead murmured. But all too soon another powerful contraction was washing over her and, with a cry of pain, she found she had no choice but to bear down as Fulton watched anxiously, hating to see her in such a state.

"You're doing great, sweetie." he kept encouraging her. "I'm so proud of you, darling – you're nearly there …"

"It hurts!" she sobbed, gripping her boyfriend's hand harder than he'd have thought possible.

"The head's out, Caitlin – just one more big push! One more!"

"I _can't!_" she cried. But she did just the same, before finally collapsing back against the pillows as the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"Congratulations, mom and dad." the midwife smiled – this was her favourite part of the job and she never got tired of it. "You've got a beautiful little girl!"

* * *

Gazing down at the tiny bundle in his arms, Fulton fell in love instantly and completely with his baby daughter, transfixed by her as she slept peacefully, one miniature fist pumping the air occasionally.

"Hey there, gorgeous." he whispered, tracing a finger tenderly over her delicate porcelain skin. "I'm your daddy …"

Glancing up, he saw Caitlin was awake and watching them from the high hospital bed, propped up on a mountain of pillows. "And how are you doing, honey?"

"I'm okay …" she murmured, "Tired … Sore … How's our little girl?"

"Perfect – like her mom." he smiled, "Want a cuddle?"

She held out her arms, knowing all the pain was worthwhile when she could hold their baby. "She's beautiful." she whispered, taking in the tiny fingers and toes, the downy dark hair she'd obviously inherited from her father. Happy tears welling up as her emotions threatened to overcome her.

Fulton nodded his agreement, sitting down careful on the bed so he could wrap an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, letting her rest against him. "Thank you." he said sincerely, pressing a kiss to the top of Caitlin's head.

"For …?"

"Our daughter … being you … being mine …" he shrugged, "Take your pick."

"I love you so much, Fulton." she whispered, snuggling close to him as she cuddled their baby. "God, she's so perfect."

"We're gonna have to come up with a name soon …"

"I like Connie's suggestion – Madison…"

"Madison Rivers …" Fulton said tentatively, but Caitlin smiled as she corrected him.

"Madison _Reed_." she said, "If that's okay with you?"

"More than okay." he smiled, leaning down to kiss Caitlin softly and brushing her hair back from her face. "I love you, darling – and you too, beautiful." he added, caressing his baby girl's cheek gently.

"Look at you, pretty mommy." came the comment from the doorway, making the couple look up and smile. "Fult, you are one seriously lucky dog."

"I know." the proud new father simply grinned, "Hey, man, come on in."

"Julie apologises for freaking out." Portman informed them with a grin, "She's sent me in first to make sure there's nothing else going on to put her off having kids for life! Oh, and she says she'll make up for earlier by being useful and calling the Ducks to let them hear the good news."

"Bless her!" Caitlin giggled, "Don't worry, I'll tell her when I see her that it's not really that bad …"

"Says the girl who threatened to never let me touch her again." Fulton pointed out wryly.

"Hey, when _you_ squeeze something the size of a melon out of something the size of an orange, then you can talk!" she shot back indignantly.

"Okay, more detail than I needed to hear." Dean winced at the image, "I bet this little lady makes it all worth while though …"

"Definitely." Caitlin nodded, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, just a hint of nerves creeping into his voice. "She's so tiny and I don't want to disturb her …"

"It's fine." Caitlin assured him, "I trust you."

"Hello, angel." Portman smiled softly, as Caitlin carefully transferred the sleeping baby girl into the waiting arms held out to take her. "Wow, Caitie, she's a little stunner. You're gonna be needing your daddy and your Uncle Portman to chase away the boys when you're older, Maddie, yes you are. Look, she's holding my finger!" he beamed proudly, "She likes me!"

"She does that with everyone, dude." Fulton pointed out with a smile.

"No way, my girl's got brains as well as beauty – she knows her Uncle Portman." he insisted, kissing the tiny fist clinging to his finger.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing because we've got something to ask you …" Caitlin smiled, glancing at Fulton, prompting him to tell his friend what was going on. It was something they'd already given a lot of consideration.

"You need a babysitter already?" Portman asked.

"I suppose you could say that … Dude, we were hoping you'd agree to being Madison's godfather …"

"Me? Seriously? Woah, I've never been a godfather before – of course I will!" he grinned, obviously touched by the request. "You hear that, princess? Your godfather …"

"And we want Julie to be godmother, of course." Caitlin added, "Think of it as practise for when you guys have kids of your own …"

"For god's sake, Cait, don't say that around Julie or she won't let me so much as look at her in case she gets pregnant!" Portman laughed, "She's _so_ not ready for that - we'll be happy enough to babysit for this little cutie – and hand her back afterwards!"

"Like I said, practise."

* * *

"_Joining us on the line now – one half of the infamous Bash Brothers, Fulton Reed. Fulton, good to hear from you, but we need to get something cleared up from the get-go … Can we expect the patter of little Bash feet?"_

"_Yeah, you sure can, JJ." Fulton laughed from the other end of the line, "I'm sure your viewers noticed long ago that Cait was pregnant and now I can tell you she's just given birth to a gorgeous little girl!"_

"_A Bash Baby – you heard it here first, people. Congratulations to you both, Fulton – how's mommy doing?"_

"_She's doing good, man – real good." he said, the pride obvious in his voice. "Still tired and a bit sore, but nothing too bad."_

"_Are you going to be taking some time out from hockey?"_

"_Yeah, hopefully the fans won't mind too much and I will definitely be back, but I'll be taking some leave to look after Cait and to help with the baby and just enjoy family life."_

"_A Bash Brother tamed?" JJ laughed, "This isn't signalling the end, is it?"_

"_No way, man – like I said, I'll be back and Portman's more than capable of holding the fort until then. And he's delighted about the new addition – a god-daughter for him."_

"_Do we have a name yet?"  
_

"_Madison." Fulton supplied, "Thanks to one of our close friends."_

"_Beautiful. Well, congratulations once again and thanks for speaking to us – we'll let you get back to the family."_

"_Thanks, JJ."_

"_Fulton Reed, everyone – Bash Brother and proud father. We wish him, his girlfriend – our very own Caitlin Rivers – and baby Madison, all the best."_

The remote control hurled at the television cracked off the screen and dropped to the carpeted floor.

They had everything. But the more you have, the more you stood to lose – that was how the world worked. The viewer knew that all too well.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Apologies for the delay - real life has been such an intrusion lately, lol. And I had a little trouble writing this part - I hope it doesn't show too badly. Oh, and since this part ended up being so long, I've go a sneaking feeling the next part won't be the last one like I said it would be. But there won't be tooooo much more. Until the sequel. ;)**

**FORTY-ONE.**

Looking up at the sound of bare feet padding softly across the wooden floor, a grin spread over Fulton's face as he took in the welcome sight of his girlfriend making her way towards him. Wearing one of his old hockey jerseys because she knew he liked seeing her in it, a slow smile tugged at Caitlin's lips and it was all she could do not to run into his arms. Instead, she forced herself to pause in the doorway between their bedroom and the ensuite bathroom, leaning against it with feigned casualness.

"Hey …" she whispered.

"Hey …" Fulton replied, the tension in the room reaching near breaking point before he held out his arms. "Come here, you."

And then she was in front of him and her arms were sliding around his waist as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"God, I've missed this …" he groaned against her lips, his hands running down her sides to her hips, pulling her body tight to his. "You look incredible …"

"Liar." Caitlin smirked, "I've just had a baby!"

"Really? I wondered whose the cute kid was …" he shot back, before resting his forehead gently against hers. "You, darlin', are beautiful and – much as I adore our daughter – we're going to make the most of one night of freedom."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Caitlin smiled, draping her arms around his broad shoulders and holding him close, melting into another long soft kiss. One which she ended all too quickly for Fulton's liking.

"Do you think Maddie's okay?" the redhead asked anxiously.

"I'd be more worried about Portman and Julie, to be honest." Fulton grinned, already guiding her towards their bed.

"I'm _serious_, Fult! Maybe it's too soon for her to be spending the night away from us …"

"Sweetie, it's one night and they'd call if there was absolutely anything to worry about." he soothed, kissing her neck softly and making her whimper in pleasure as he lowered her back against the pillows.

"They would, wouldn't they? Call, I mean …" Caitlin said, her words trailing off as Fulton tugged the jersey she was wearing over her head, his mouth on her bare skin sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

"Relax, baby." he smiled, running his fingers through her hair and caressing her cheek, his lips returning to hers for another long passionate kiss, shifting so she was on top of him.

Pressing soft kisses down Fulton's muscular chest, Caitlin drew back slightly to flip her hair over one shoulder out of the way, but raised an eyebrow when she caught her fiancé staring at the phone beside the bed.

"Uh, hello?" she said teasingly as she straddled his waist, swatting at him in mock annoyance. "I'm up here?"

"Maybe we should … call to check on Maddie, I mean …" he said sheepishly. "Sorry, babe."

But Caitlin just laughed and reached for the phone, settling down in Fulton's arms to talk to Julie.

* * *

"Cait?" Portman asked quietly, as his girlfriend hung up the phone.

"Yeah – just checking up on Maddie. Again." Julie grinned, sitting back against the cushions of the couch to watch her boyfriend pace the floor with their almost asleep goddaughter cradled in his arms.

"I never had her pegged as a worrier."

"I guess being a mommy changes things. I mean, it's bound to – it's a big deal. A very big deal. All that responsibility … commitment …"

"Scares you shitless, doesn't it?" Portman grinned.

"Dean! Don't swear in front of Maddie!" Julie scolded, before quickly lowering her voice. "But yeah, yeah I guess it does. It's easy for you – you're so good with her. Me and kids …"

"You're doing fine, babe – you're gonna be a great mom someday."

"You think so?" she asked, turning to him as he sat down beside her and gently shifted the now sleeping baby to rest against his shoulder, rubbing her tiny back soothingly. "I just … don't really see it."

"I do. All the time. I can picture it in my head …" Portman smiled, "Come on, close your eyes …"

Humouring him with a wry smile, Julie closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her.

"Can you see it? Our big house, huge garden … dogs running around in the back yard … there's me, shooting hoops with our boys … and there's our girls playing … and oh look, there's you – pregnant with our sixth baby …"

"Our WHAT?! Dean Anthony Portman, if you think for one second you're going to turn me into some kind of baby making machine!" Julie yelped.

"Shh, Julie!" he teased accusingly, "You'll upset Maddie … Anyway, I was only joking. Mostly."

"You do imagine having kids with me though?" she said, appeased by the kiss he leaned over to plant on her forehead and over-ridden by her curiosity as to exactly how much he was joking.

"Yeah." he said, after a pause – as if it suddenly dawned on him what that meant. "Marriage, kids, the whole nine yards, Jules … I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered, looking into his warm brown eyes. "And I …"

But whatever she was about to say was lost under the sound of the doorbell ringing loudly and she shrugged easily. "Hold that thought – I'll get the door."

Her bare feet padding across the wooden floor, Julie glanced back at her boyfriend with a soft smile – over the last few months, she'd seen such a different side to him. Sure, she'd always been attracted to the bad boy she'd known ever since the Goodwill Games back when they were just kids, and she'd always known he was at heart – for all the bluster – a good man. But seeing how good he had been when Caitlin had gone into labour and how good he was with the goddaughter he obviously doted on … it only made him more attractive.

Opening the door, a perplexed look crossed her face and she offered an unsure smile to the young woman on the doorstep - a rain-sodden figure with a fractious toddler in her arms and a strained look on her face.

"Uh, can I help you?" Julie asked after a second, discretely looking her up and down and wondering who on earth she was or what she wanted.

"Does … Does Dean Portman live here please?" the stranger asked, desperation barely hidden in her voice.

"Yeah, hang on, I'll just get him – I'd give him a yell, but I don't want to wake the baby …"

"Baby? Oh. I … I shouldn't have come …"

"Jules? Who is it?" Portman asked, strolling out to the hallway with Maddie still sound asleep in his arms before stopping in his tracks. "Brooke? What are you doing here?"

"Dean …I didn't know what else to do. I really should just … go."

Although obviously thrown by the arrival of the girl he seemed to know, Portman forced a smile. "Look, you're here now. Just … Jules, would you take Maddie? I think she'll settle now. Please?"

Taking the hint, Julie carefully eased the baby out of his arms and headed off, casting curious looks back over her shoulder at them.

"Sooo …" Portman tried unsurely, gesturing towards the couch and sitting down beside their unexpected guest. "I take it this little man is yours?" he said, taken aback when her face crumpled and she dissolved into tears. "Oh, hey, what's wrong? Come on, you know I never could stand seeing you cry …"

"I'm sorry!" Brooke sobbed, clutching the little boy closer to her. "I just … I just … My mom kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant and … and the last year's been … so tough … and now … now I can't afford the rent and …"

"Slow down, honey." Portman soothed, seeing she was both working herself into a state and upsetting her young son. He couldn't quite see why on earth she'd come to him, of all people – they'd had a bit of a fling ages ago, couldn't have lasted more than a few months. But the kind-hearted enforcer could see she obviously felt she had nowhere else to turn – he just hoped Julie would understand that he couldn't just turn his back on the girl. Especially not with a kid to consider. "Listen, I'm gonna get you a glass of water – I'll be two seconds."

Returning to find her wiping at her eyes with the end of her sleeve, Portman handed over the glass of water and - with a "May I?" gesture – lifted the little boy off her lap and onto his own, running a hand over his dark curls with a smile. "Hey, little guy. How old is he?"

"Almost a year and a half." Brooke supplied, through her tears. "Dylan – his name's Dylan. How old is your daughter?"

"Oh, Maddie's not mine." Portman grinned, "Much as I'd love to take credit for the little cutie! She's just three months and my goddaughter – Fulton's kid. You met him, right? Fulton Reed?"

"Yeah, I remember. Nice guy. Pretty girlfriend – red hair? Cathryn?"

"Caitlin – and she's his fiancée now."

"So the girl who answered the door …"

"Julie. Girlfriend – bit of a long story actually." he said, looking a little sheepish. "Dylan's dad not on the scene then?"

For a second, her lip trembled again and Brooke glanced down at her feet – but, when she quickly regained her composure and took her son back into her arms, she met his eyes with a look of resigned determination.

"That's … that's pretty much why I'm here."

* * *

"Jesus Christ …" Portman exhaled slowly, while Brooke could only watch helplessly – with his whole world suddenly turned on its head, he looked as if he didn't know which way was up. "I … I can't believe this is happening …" he said, shaking his head in stunned disbelief. "You're … you're sure he's mine?"

There was no point in getting offended – Brooke knew how big a shock this must be to him; after all, she had taken long enough to get her own head around it and she had quite a headstart on him. She could see him taking in the little boy's dark curls and big brown eyes though and knew that, deep down, he knew she wasn't lying.

"Believe me," the brunette said softly, "I'm sure. Dean, I'm sorry – I never meant you to find out this way."

"So you did mean for me to find out then? I suppose that's something." he said bitterly, rounding on her with such a look of hurt in his eyes that she hung her head and avoided his accusing gaze. "When were you planning on that happening – first day at school? Graduation? His wedding day?"

"I know I deserve that." she said softly, "But I honestly didn't mean to keep this from you …"

"Well, after nearly two years, I reckon you were making a damn good attempt at it!" he snapped, rounding on her. "For Christ's sake – I have a year-old kid I didn't even know existed, Brooke. All that time and you couldn't pick up the fucking telephone!"

"I tried …"

"Not hard enough! We're talking about the small matter of a baby here!"

"It's not that simple and you know it!" she protested, "You're the one who left me, remember? I was the one who had to deal with this on my own."

"Because I didn't damn well know!" he exclaimed, his voice growing louder in his frustration.

"So you'd have stuck around if you'd known?" Brooke asked, as Dylan began to cry at the sound of raised voices. "You didn't stay for me but if you'd known about the baby, you would have …"

He paused for a second, knowing there could be no right answer to that under the circumstances but, for now anyway, their relationship – or lack thereof - wasn't the issue. "Forget about us for a second." Portman instructed, getting up to pace the floor cagily. "I still had a right to know about him, Brooke. How could you not tell me? Was that my punishment? Was that it? I left so you thought you'd keep me in the dark …"

"NO! How can you even think that?" she gasped, tears welling up again as she considered how they could have reached this point of accusations and yelling at each other. She knew that he didn't love her – deep down, she had always known that. But it didn't stop it hurting.

"What else am I supposed to think? Nearly two years, Brooke - time I've missed that I'll _never_ get back! How could you take that away from me?"

"I never meant to …" she tried, her face crumpling as he shouted at her. "I know I messed up and I'm sorry!"

"You've woken Maddie and I don't think he's ecstatic about the noise either."

"Julie …" Portman sighed, turning to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway, pale faced and thoroughly shaken with their goddaughter in her arms - her gaze fixed on the whimpering little boy. "Babe …"

"It's okay." she managed, even though it was obviously anything but okay. "I think you two need to talk. I'm going to take Maddie back home."

"Please don't go, Jules." he begged her, but she was already heading for the door.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	42. Chapter 42

**FORTY-TWO.**

"Oh Fulton …" Caitlin sighed contentedly as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead soundly, before pulling back just enough to look into her eyes.

"You okay?" he murmured, brushing a lock of hair back from her face.

"Better than okay." she smiled, her hands running softly up and down his bare back. "I love you … and I _love_ how good you make me feel …"

"Mmm, I love how good you feel too." Fulton smirked, tightening his arms around her and stealing another quick kiss as she giggled.

"Fulton Reed!" Caitlin pretended to be outraged, before pausing, her head cocked to one side. "Did you hear that?"

"Nope." he said, too busy kissing her neck to bother even trying to listen.

"Fult, I'm serious – I think I heard someone at the door …"

"CAIT? FULTON?"

"Julie!" the couple exclaimed at the same time, jumping to the same conclusion in an instant and both clambering hurriedly out of bed and pulling on just enough clothes to be decent.

"Oh god, Fult – it must be Maddie! Something's wrong!" Caitlin fretted, hastily knotting the belt of her robe around her waist and racing out of the bedroom as Fulton struggled into his boxers.

Flinging open the door, she paled to see Julie standing there with tears running down her face and Maddie fretting in her arms.

"What is it? What's happened?" she demanded, "Is she hurt? Or sick? Julie, talk to me!"

"Not Maddie." Julie choked out, letting Caitlin take the baby from her – the anxious young mother already checking for signs of some obvious trauma. "Dean …"

"Dean? Is he okay?" Caitlin asked in concern, her worry for her daughter appeased enough to let her turn back to her friend – though she cradled her baby close to her, making soothing noises. "Julie, you're worrying me!"

"I'm s-sorry … I didn't k-know where else to go …" the distraught blonde sobbed.

"Oh Julie, honey …" Caitlin sighed, "Here, Fult, take Maddie for me."

"Is she okay?" Fulton asked anxiously, appearing at her side in his jeans and still tugging his t-shirt over his head. "Come here, baby, daddy's got you. Jules, what's wrong?"

"It's Dean." Caitlin mouthed at him, with a little shrug to indicate that was all she knew.

"Dean …" Julie tried again, "He's … he's … a _father_!"

* * *

Sitting silently on the couch in his apartment with his head in his hands, Portman was at a loss for anything to say and torn between knowing he had to talk to Brooke and longing to go after Julie. Though exactly how he'd explain this one was not yet apparent to him.

"So …" he started awkwardly.

"So …" Brooke echoed, knowing there was so much they had to say to each other but not knowing where to begin.

"When did you find out?" Portman asked, "That you were pregnant, I mean."

Realising he was bound to have questions, she had been expecting this but it didn't make it any easier to go over what was, for her anyway, old ground. But he had a right to ask and she took a deep breath before doing her best to fill in the blanks for him.

"Not until after you'd left. At first, I really didn't put it all together – the feeling sick, late period … Sounds silly now, even to me, but I just put it down to stress …"

"Stress _I_ put you through."

Her silence was all the agreement required but she tried after a pause to lighten the mood, "Turned out it wasn't stress … But, hey, you still get the blame – or half of it anyway."

He managed a little laugh at that, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I guess – now. I seem to remember feeling differently at the time."

"I suppose you'd change things if you could …"

"No." Brooke said quickly, "No, I wouldn't. Granted, it was far from the perfect scenario but I've got Dylan and I wouldn't change that for the world. All the worry, the sickness, the pain – he made it all worthwhile."

"You had a tough time? With the pregnancy?"

"As if the feeling like a whale wasn't enough." she said wryly, "I had a bit of a scare fairly early on – thought I was going to lose the baby. Ironic really. I spent the first few weeks wishing I wasn't pregnant and then, when I nearly wasn't … I was terrified. I felt so guilty – it was like I was being punished for the things I'd been thinking …"

"Hey, you had nothing to feel guilty about – it's understandable that you were scared." he said, "God, you should never have had to go through all that alone … If anyone should be feeling guilty, it's me. And believe me, I am."

"Plenty of girls get by alone." she said with a simple shrug. "I did too, in the end."

"You shouldn't have had to, Brooke." he insisted, "I should have been there for you – through the pregnancy, the birth …"

"Probably best you weren't – after eighteen hours of labour, I'd have killed you if I could have got my hands on you." she joked, or half-joked anyway.

"Eighteen _hours_? Shit, darlin', feeling a whole new respect for you!" he winced.

"Dean, if I ask you something, will you give me an honest answer? Not what you think I want to hear and not the answer you can give with the benefit of hindsight – can you do that?"

"I promise to try." he said after a long pause, already fairly sure he knew what was coming next.

"If I'd found out sooner … If I'd known I was pregnant before you left and I'd told you … What would it have meant for us? How would you have reacted?" she asked softly, not daring to look at him.

"Honestly? I can't pretend I wouldn't have been shocked and … and feeling out of my depth. I … I really haven't got a damn clue, Brooke. I can't deny what I've got with Julie – I love her. Have done for a long time. But I'm not that guy, you know? This kid, he's my responsibility …"

"I wouldn't have wanted that." Brooke said, shaking her head. "You doing your duty and resenting me for the rest of your life. And I didn't expect to find you here, ready to step into this ready-made family or something – I didn't know about your girlfriend or I wouldn't have just turned up like that. I don't want to ruin anything for you. I just … I had to put Dylan first. Even if that meant swallowing the last shred of pride I had."

"You've nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie. Nothing." Portman said firmly, "And I … I'm glad you came to me – you should have sooner. Can I?"

At her little nod, he lifted the little boy back out of her arms and into his own, surprised to feel tears pricking at his eyelids as he looked down at his son.

"He's perfect." he said huskily. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

"He's a WHAT?" Fulton exclaimed in disbelief, before lowering his tone as his daughter started in his arms at the loud noise. "Sorry, sweetie."

"Julie, what are you saying? Are you … pregnant?" Caitlin asked, her confusion only growing with a shake of her friend's head.

"He's … got a son." Julie tried to explain, taking a deep shaky breath and wiping at her eyes. "He's … I dunno, two maybe? This girl just turned up …"

"Holy shit!" Fulton breathed, "Who's the girl?"

"Don't know. Didn't really stick around to find out. God, this ruins _everything_ – what do I do?"

The million dollar question – and neither Caitlin or Fulton had any easy answers for her.

"Listen, Julie, it's late …" Caitlin began.

"I'm sorry, I should go." Julie said, as if just realising where she was. "Maddie must be so tired – it's way past her bedtime …"

"No, Jules, that's not what I meant. You can't go running off again – you've had such a shock, honey. You're staying here tonight – no arguments. You need to get some sleep and you'll have a clearer head to deal with things in the morning. Don't jump to any conclusions – if there's one thing I do know, it's how much Dean loves you. Let him tell you the whole story."

"I guess."

"Cait's right, Julie." Fulton added, "Take it from someone who was there – he's loved you since high school. He won't want to throw that away now."

"I hope you're right." she whispered tearfully. "I really do."

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Good grief, can you believe we're on chapter 43?! I honestly think this has taken on a life of its own, lol - I know I keep saying it, but we are fast approaching the end - just a couple more parts to go. Thanks for the reviews - keep 'em coming! ;)**

* * *

**FORTY-THREE.**

"I got Julie blankets and she's curled up on the couch." Caitlin sighed, "Don't think she'll be getting much sleep though. How's Maddie?"

"Went out like a light." Fulton said, clambering back into bed. "Can you believe this? Portman with a kid?"

"I know! God, where _were_ you two during Sex Ed?" she teased.

"Same place as you, by the looks of it!" he shot back with a cheeky grin. "Come on, sweetie, you know we were pretty careful …"

"Yeah, I know. I still can't figure out what happened – if I forgot or was sick or something …"

"Doesn't matter." Fulton assured her, wrapping his arms around her. "We've got our gorgeous little girl and I wouldn't change a thing … Well, apart from one thing."

Smiling when he saw her look up at him in surprise, Fulton brushed a lock of hair back from her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Relax, baby." he laughed, "I just want to know when you're planning to make an honest man of me!"

"Oh, Fult …" Caitlin beamed happily, cuddling up to him. "We really should start thinking about that! Do you think your mom would … help me plan stuff?"

"Just make sure she's sitting down when you ask her – and watch out for her spontaneously combusting with happiness." he warned. "I'm serious! You just have to mention babies or weddings and the woman's a mess!"

"It's just because she wuves her wittle baby boy." Caitlin teased, tapping him on the nose despite the mock glare he shot her way. "What? It's cute you're such a mommy's boy …"

"Minx!" Fulton growled, making her giggle as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "I'll give you mommy's boy!"

"Fulton!" she laughed, "Julie'll hear us!"

"Spoilsport!" he groaned but, knowing Caitlin was right, he settled back down beside her, running his fingers through her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Fult, do you think Julie and Dean will be okay?" Caitlin asked softly. "I mean, they're so good for each other and it took them so long to get their acts together and now …"

"Hey, come on, sweetie – I'm sure they'll be fine." he soothed, glad she couldn't see that the look on his face was far from convincing.

* * *

"Uh, morning …"

Looking up from the where he was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, Portman forced a smile. "Morning. How'd ya sleep?"

"Okay, I guess." Brooke said hesitantly, "Better than you apparently."

"Don't they say parenthood brings sleepless nights?" he said, "Guess this isn't really what they meant … How's Dylan?"

"Still sleeping. Look, Dean, I really appreciate you letting us stay here last night – but I think we should go …"

"I can't let you do that, Brooke – where are you gonna go?"

"I … I don't know, but I'm sure I could find a friend with a couch."

"Maybe - if you didn't have a kid to think about – _my_ kid!" Portman said, "I can't let you do that!"

"Dean … your girlfriend is so not going to be happy about me being here and I can't keep making you sleep on your own couch."

"I'm doing this for my _son_, Brooke."

"I know that, I just … God, this is all such a mess!" the young woman sighed, sinking down opposite him at the table, taken aback when he reached out and covered her hand with his.

"I'm sorry …" Portman said sincerely, looking up to fix her with those dark brown eyes. "I know this is probably the furthest thing from how you imagined your life panning out …"

"I guess it could be worse …"

"True." he smirked, "You and me for parents – that's gonna be one good looking kid …"

And she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Where's Julie?" Fulton asked, wandering into the kitchen in just his sweatpants, yawning widely and then kissing his fiancée and his daughter good morning. "I even made an effort 'cos we had a guest …"

Shooting a sceptical look at his "effort", Caitlin shrugged. "She got up early and went home – said she wanted to be in her own place. I tried to get her to stay for breakfast, but I guess I can understand it – don't think I'd be too keen on tea and sympathy if I'd just found out you'd knocked up some other girl!"

"Hey, I can safely say the only person I've knocked or will be knocking up is _you_." he grinned, reaching out to take Maddie from her and sitting down at the table with the baby in his arms. "Listen, I thought I might go see Portman – just for a little bit – see how he's coping. I know you feel bad for Julie, but … he's my best friend, Cait."

"Come on, Fult, I know that – and just because I feel bad for Julie, doesn't mean I'm mad at Dean or anything. Standing here with an unplanned – although completely perfect – baby of my own, I can hardly lecture him, can I? He's still my friend too and I'd come with you, but I think it's probably better if you go on your own this time – tell him I was asking for him though and that if he needs anything … It's probably all been as big a shock to him as to Julie." Caitlin sighed, "Do you want breakfast first?"

"Nah, it's cool – maybe I'll trail Port out to grab something. I can't imagine food's been too high up his agenda." Fulton said, handing their daughter back to her mother and going to finish getting dressed. "I dunno how long I'll be, babe – I'll call ya. Be good for mommy, Maddie. Bye, honey."

"Wave bye-bye to daddy, Maddie." Caitlin smiled.

"Hey," Fulton said, a sudden thought striking him and a crestfallen look appearing on his face. "Does this mean I'm not the first Duck to have a baby afterall?"

"I guess technically …" Caitlin replied, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "But you definitely get brownie points for being at the birth – and for being such a good daddy."

"I guess that'll have to do." he smiled, evidently appeased. "Bye, baby – love you."

"Love you too, sweetie – now get going!"

But Fulton couldn't have been gone more than ten minutes before there was a knock at the door and Caitlin laughed. "Did you forget your keys – _again_?" she called, stopping in her tracks when she threw open the door. "Oh! What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: These updates are like buses - none for ages and then two come along at once, lol! Thanks for reading, guys!**

* * *

**FORTY-FOUR.**

"Well, I didn't exactly expect the welcome mat to be rolled out, but come on, Caitlin, surely you can do better than that!"

"I … What do you expect me to say? Come in? Make yourself at home?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

"What? No! I didn't mean …"

But it was too late, her unexpected – and unwelcome – visitor was already pushing past her into the apartment.

"You can't just come barging in here, Brett – this is our _home_, mine and Fulton's."

"Oh, I know all about your little family – very cosy." her ex-boyfriend said, his tone casual enough but a dark look crossed his otherwise handsome face. "And this must be the kid … Isn't she just button cute?"

"Brett …" Caitlin bit back whatever else she had been about to say, torn between wanting to snatch her daughter away from him and fearful that he might do something to harm the little girl if she angered him. She had no idea what he wanted or what he was capable of.

"You think I'd hurt her." he said, a slight tone of incredulity betraying his usual emotionless mask – the words a statement rather than a question. Shifting the child in his arms, he looked at her curiously and, to Caitlin's surprise, Maddie simply gurgled contentedly at him and made a grab for his blonde hair. "She could have been ours, Caitlin – we could've had this. More."

The redhead simply shook her head, her gaze never leaving her daughter. "You don't love me, Brett, I don't think you ever did. Not like Fulton …"

"I did – I _do_."

"You got a hell of a way of showing it! Sleeping with someone else – that's not _love_. Fulton's a good man – he cares about me, he cares about his daughter … he looks after us, he'd never hurt us. _That's_ love."

"I've seen you, you know." he said suddenly, seemingly choosing to ignore what she'd just said. "I was so sure you'd see sense, then it was all over the magazines – that you were engaged. You never told me. You could have at least told me, Caitlin. And then there were the rumours … about a baby. But I thought, no, no way. Caitlin's smarter than that – that's what I thought. She's a career girl – she's not going to get tied down by a kid and some other guy. Then I heard about your colleague and I wanted to call – I did call a couple of times, but … I guess I didn't know what to say … And then …" he broke off, with a pained expression on his face. "Then I saw you again – in her place, her job. And it was obvious. I had to watch you for months – all swollen belly and glowing skin …"

"Wait!" Caitlin demanded suddenly, "You called? And didn't say anything? It was you! I've been worried sick and all this time it was _you_! So you sent the cards too? The letters? The flowers? What the hell have you been trying to do to me?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Brett frowned, "I didn't send anything …"

"Oh, pull the other one!" Caitlin exploded furiously, before an icy shiver ran down her spine and she forced herself to keep her temper in check – for the sake of her now crying daughter. "Give her to me, Brett – she's crying. She needs me."

"You're the one scaring her, Caitlin." he said, still sounding confused. "She doesn't know why you're shouting – _I_ don't know why you're shouting."

"Brett, please! Give me my baby … _please_ …" Caitlin begged, taking a step closer and reaching out, on the verge of tears herself. "I don't know what you want but, please, just don't hurt my baby …"

* * *

"Fult!" Portman grinned weakly, opening the door with his free hand – his other arm full of wriggling toddler. "Dude, am I ever glad to see you!"

"Look at you, man – all domesticated at last." Fulton laughed, "Bit of a head-trip all this, huh?"

"You have _no_ idea. Come in, come in."

"So this is little Portman Junior then?" his friend said curiously, "Can I?"

"Sure." Portman said, carefully handing over the little boy. "This is Dylan. There ya go, kiddo – over to Uncle Fult."

"God, I was gonna ask if you were sure he was yours, but he looks just like you." Fulton smiled, ruffling Dylan's dark curls. "So … where's his mom?"

"Asleep – she's had a rough time of it lately, so I told her to go get her head down for a bit longer. How's Julie? I take it you've seen her – when she dropped off Maddie last night …?"

"Uh, yeah. She stayed with us last night – she was … pretty upset, man."

A guilty look on his face, Portman looked down at his feet and sighed. "I knew she would be – not that I blame her, I can't say I'd be ecstatic if I found out she'd had a baby with some other guy! But it doesn't change anything, you know? I love _her_."

"Have you told _her_ that?" Fulton said sensibly. "I think she's just worried because she doesn't know where she stands. All of a sudden, you've got this connection to someone else that isn't just gonna go away – she probably feels like she can't compete with the mother of your kid."

"But she doesn't have to!" Portman declared, "She didn't exactly give me a chance to tell her – and I wasn't exactly at my most sparkling after this bombshell – but there's nothing between me and Brooke. We've gotta get on because of this little guy, but that's it – end of."

"Brooke? That chick you were seeing way back – the med student? _She's_ Dylan's mom?"

"So you remember her – she remembered you too. And Cait – sort of."

"Nice girl, from what I remember – had it pretty bad for you. You sure she's not going to be looking for more than just a daddy for Dylan?"

"I'm pretty sure. Come on, Fult, I'm pretty sure she holds me responsible for wrecking her life – or if she doesn't, her mom sure does! She should be well on her way to being some hotshot doctor by now – instead, her mom kicked her out and she's been struggling as a single parent for nearly two years!"

"You'd have been there if you'd known, dude …"

"Would I?" Portman asked sharply.

"Hey, you're no angel – but you're not an asshole either." Fulton said, with a frown. "You're seriously telling me there's a chance you'd have walked away from your kid?"

"No! I mean, I don't think so – I don't think I could … But you know I was in love with Julie, even back then. If you're asking if I could have walked away from her, given up on that … I don't think I could either. Me and Brooke … neither one of us meant it to last."

"And now …"

"Here we are …"

"Here you are …"

"… with a kid."

"With a kid. Stealing my thunder." Fulton said, trying to hide a grin and failing. "Who'd have thought it - the Bash Brothers as dads … We're getting old, dude."

"Speak for yourself!" Portman pretended to be outraged, before laughing. "Crazy, isn't it? You think Julie'll be okay?

"You gotta talk to her." Fulton shrugged, "Listen, I was gonna trail you out for breakfast, but I'm guessing you're tied up here – you need me to do anything? Get you anything in?"

"We're good, man – thanks though. You get back to those girls of yours."

"Yeah, I probably should – Cait might even still make me breakfast if I hurry …"

"You really are one lucky son of a bitch!" Portman grinned, taking back his little boy. "Go on, get outta here!"

* * *

Laying on her bed back at her own apartment in her oldest, comfiest sweatpants and a t-shirt, Julie shifted onto her side restlessly and stared at the framed photos on the night-stand. All the Ducks together at a time when, if only they had realised it, things were much simpler. Herself, Connie, Caitlin and Linda on a night out – obviously posing for the boys who must have been behind the camera. And the most recent – her arms around Portman, laughing as he leaned down to whisper some nonsense in her ear with a wicked grin.

She knew how she felt about him – how long she had been fighting it. And she knew how he felt – or thought she had anyway. But how could she ever hope to compete with the woman who would always be the mother of his first child?

Lifting the photo for a closer look, she wiped away a stray tear and then let her eyes drift closed, lost in thought. She only had herself to blame – if she hadn't spent so long pushing him away, he wouldn't have turned to someone else.

And try as she might to make up for it, there was no going back now. No undoing the past …

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Bit of a long one this time - but one I'd definitely like to know what you thought of! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**FORTY-FIVE.**

Letting himself into the apartment, Fulton was about to call out to let Caitlin know he was home, but he was distracted by the sound of their daughter crying incessantly and frowned in concern. "Cait? Everything okay, honey?"

Hurrying from room to room, he swore in shock to find his fiancée curled up on the floor of the nursery with tears streaming down her face, their baby clutched to her chest.

"Jesus, Cait, what's happened?" Fulton exclaimed, closing the gap between them in a second and dropping to his knees in front of them. "Is it Maddie? Baby, talk to me!"

But, while she managed to shake her head, Caitlin just moved closer to him, letting him gather her into his protective arms with Maddie secure between them.

"I've got you now, sweetie – I've got you both and it's all gonna be okay …" Fulton murmured, still worried sick over what could have possibly happened, but focusing his attention on trying to comfort his family.

"I … I thought he was g-going to h-hurt her …" Caitlin sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair soothingly.

"Maddie? Someone was going to hurt Maddie? Who?" Fulton demanded, fighting to keep his voice from rising angrily.

"I'm s-sorry – it's my fault, I let h-him in!" she cried, "I thought he was _y-you_!"

"Who, Caitie?" he coaxed, "Tell me, baby, and I promise I'll take care of it."

But it was obvious Caitlin was too distraught to really focus on what he was saying, continuing with her garbled story rather than answering direct questions. "I never realised … I mean, I thought I knew what he was capable of, but I never thought … not something like that … It's been him all along …"

"Cait …" Fulton sighed, trying his best to stay calm and patient.

"Brett!" she choked out, "He was here! It's all been him – the notes, the calls … Oh god, Fulton, I think he killed Lucia!"

Stunned into silence, Fulton simply held her tighter, being careful not to hurt the child in her arms. He had so many questions but, at a loss for words, he had no idea where to start – especially when Caitlin was so obviously shaken and upset. "Sweetie …" he began hesitantly, "I think you need to tell me exactly what's happened – how about I take Maddie and get her settled first? I promise she's safe, you know I'd never let anyone hurt either of you …"

"I know …" she whispered, but he could see the reluctance in her eyes and the fear of letting their daughter out of her sight.

"We'll be right in the next room, babe – I just … I'm worried about _you_, Cait." Fulton said. "And it's not doing Maddie any good seeing her mommy like this."

Realising the sense in that, Caitlin pressed a tearful kiss to Maddie's forehead before handing her over to her father. "I'm so sorry, sweetie." she whispered.

* * *

Sitting alone in his apartment, he heard the buzz of the doorbell but made no move to answer it – hearing the voice calling out to him, he already knew what lay ahead. He should have known he'd regret handing out the key to his place like that …

"Brett? Sweetie, are you home?" came the call – innocent enough in itself, but it was a voice that had long since started to grate on his last nerve.

Staring into the bottom of an almost drained whiskey glass, he knew ignoring her was fairly pointless and that he was just allowing the inevitable to happen. And, sure enough, he could hear the sound of her rifling through her oversized purse before the door swung open.

"Oh, you're here!" she exclaimed brightly, "Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you." he said flatly, reaching for the bottle on the table and refilling his glass.

"Then why didn't you let me in, silly?" she said, as if she was speaking to a child – not a tone he was too fond of having aimed at himself. "Oh well, it doesn't matter – I had my key, didn't I? So how was your day?"

"Are we really going to do this?"

"This?" she said, a half-frown half-smile troubling her face. It was obvious she was trying to second guess him and failing miserably, searching for any clue in his demeanour as to what was going on while she twirled a lock of light brown hair in distraction. He hated when she did that. "How do you mean, baby?"

For once, he decided to enlighten her. "This …" he smirked, gesturing lazily with his free hand. "The whole domestic bliss routine. I'm afraid, _sweetie_, the joke's getting a little stale."

"Is this supposed to be funny or …"

"Oh, it's a real riot, Andrea – but you'd need to be in on the joke to really appreciate it."

"Well, why don't you explain it to me then?" she said, the smile still fixed in place but now looking more than a little forced and doing nothing to freeze the ice in her eyes. "No? Okay, how about we start with where you were today then – I called by your office and they told me you hadn't been in all day."

"I had a little something to take care of."

"Business?"

"Personal."

"What could be so personal you can't tell _me_?" she asked, the smile now looking decidedly dangerous.

"You want to know? You really want to know?" he said softly, setting his glass down gently on the edge of the table and standing up, actually making the brunette step back as he advanced on her. "I was seeing someone else – a woman."

But if he expected her to look hurt or thrown by that admission, he was wrong. Her lip simply curled into a sneer and her eyes narrowed as she stepped forward again. "Her." she practically spat. "I thought you'd forgotten about _her_?"

"For you? You think I'd forget about her for _you_?" he mocked her, his hand tilting her chin up towards him. "Sweet girl. Stupid, but sweet …"

"Don't underestimate me." she growled, wrenching away from him.

"Don't try telling me what to do!" he shot back, grabbing her wrist forcefully and pulling her close. "You're out of your depth, little girl."

"I wouldn't be so sure … And I'm not worried about her – one way or another, you came back - to _me_! She probably told you to drop dead – she has a family now and you're not included. Oh, I'm sorry, does the truth hurt?" she managed as his grip on her wrist tightened and the look on his face told her she'd hit a nerve. "Does it hurt knowing she's with someone else, knowing he's in her bed every night …? That's how much she cares about you, Brett – Little-Miss-Perfect Caitlin Rivers dropped her panties for some other guy and let him … OW!" She couldn't quite bite back the cry as he twisted her arm painfully, but she soon turned it into an infuriating laugh. "What is it about her that's so special anyway? I don't get it …"

"You wouldn't." Brett snarled, before pushing her away from him.

"I know you'll see sense, Brett." the young woman said, trying a different tack as she straightened her blouse and rubbed her aching wrist, the overly bright look and tone appearing again – as suddenly as it had disappeared before.

"Are you fucking crazy? Take a hint, Andie, and get over it – do you have any idea how desperate you look running after her cast-offs? Men, jobs … You'll never be like her. Not even close."

"I … I don't want to be." she insisted. But he could tell it was his turn to score a point – although he couldn't quite seem to care.

"I'm bored of this now." he sighed dismissively, "Just get your shit and get out of my …"

The crash as the door of his apartment flew back and hit the wall cut him dead and both of them could only stare as armed police officers descended on the lawyer.

"Get your hands off me! Have you any idea who I am?" Brett roared.

"What are you doing?" Andie demanded, "You can't do this – don't touch him!"

"Brett Ducaine, you're under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Lucia Mendes. You have the right to remain silent, so why don't you do us all a favour and fucking use it!" a burly officer barked. "Get him out of here!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight? Your ex has been arrested – for _murder_?" Julie gasped, leaning forward as she perched on the edge of the couch next to Caitlin, who simply nodded numbly. "I … I have no idea what to say … Oh, thanks, Fult." Accepting a cup of coffee from her friend, she watched as he set two more cups on the table and then sat down close beside his girlfriend, his hand rubbing her knee comfortingly. "Cait, you could have told me all this stuff – about the calls and everything – you must have been so worried!"

"That's what _I_ said." Fulton added, "Turns out I didn't know the half of what was going on …"

"I'm sorry." Caitlin said softly, "I guess I didn't want to worry you – any of you. I never thought it could be … him. And I definitely never thought whoever was behind it would actually hurt someone. God, if feel so guilty! Maybe if I'd said something … Lucia wouldn't have … she'd still be here."

"Oh baby, it's not your fault." Fulton assured her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple tenderly. "You can't think like that."

"Fult's right." Julie agreed, "You didn't know – you couldn't have. At least now he can't hurt anyone else. They'll lock him up and then it'll all be over …"

"Speaking of which …" Fulton said, "We have to go down the station so Cait can give a statement – I really don't want Maddie there. Can you look after her for a bit, Jules?"

"Uh, sure." Julie said, just a little nervous at the prospect of looking after the baby on her own – but she could hardly say no under the circumstances.

"You'll be fine." he smiled, reading her thoughts. "I'll go get her ready. Thanks, Julie."

* * *

"You okay, sweetie?" Fulton asked gently as they reached the sidewalk outside their building, his arm secure around Caitlin's waist. "It's nearly over, Caitie, I promise – we get this out of the way and then we can forget about it all for good. We can get on with our lives – just you, me and Maddie."

Managing a smile for him, Caitlin stood on tiptoe to hug him tightly, breathing in the scent of him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you – I couldn't do this without you." she whispered.

"Good job you'll never have to then, isn't it?" he grinned, drawing back just enough to kiss her lips and then cuddling her close again for a second before releasing her. "I love you too - now come on, we should get going …"

"Damn, I forgot my jacket …" Caitlin groaned, "Two seconds – I'll run up and get it."

"Okay, I'll be over by the car." Fulton said, pointing to where he was parked on the other side of the street and then heading over that way as Caitlin hurried back inside.

Leaning against the side of the car, his arms folded and his head tilted back to enjoy the sunshine, he tuned his attention back to the street at the sound of an engine revving incessantly. "Someone's gonna flood it …" he muttered, before spotting Caitlin emerging from the apartment block and smiling.

In spite of everything she'd been through, she looked perfect to him. Up close, there might be signs of worry on her face – signs he was keen to get rid of sooner rather than later – and she insisted she was having trouble shifting her pregnancy weight, but Fulton remained unconvinced. He just saw the woman he had fallen so completely in love with – a woman all the more beautiful to him for having made him a father.

Waving to get her attention, he grinned when she smiled and blew him a little kiss. In the back of his mind, he registered that whoever was revving the hell out of their engine seemed to have gotten bored with that and he could hear the screech of tyres as the car shot off – it vaguely reminded him of Portman's little-boy-racer phase back in their high school days. From the look of the expensive vehicle though, this was one kid who never grew up … Or learned how to handle a car.

"Cait!" Fulton yelled in alarm, as the car sped forward – even seeming to accelerate as it mounted the sidewalk and ploughed across it. "Cait, look out!"

But the air filled with the sound of a sickening thud even as he ran across the road, ignoring the horns that blared as drivers were forced to slam on their brakes for him. All he could hear was the twisting metal and smashing glass as the car's path of destruction was finally halted by an unrelenting brick wall.

Then silence.

He didn't know what was worse.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	46. Chapter 46

**FORTY-SIX.**

Cursing as the car in front stole the parking space he'd had his eye on, Portman simply abandoned his vehicle in the first place he could find where he wouldn't be blocking anything crucial. He couldn't get the voicemail on his cellphone out of his head – in all the years he'd known Fulton Reed, he didn't think he'd ever heard him sound scared. And he _knew_ he'd never heard him cry. Until today.

Jogging into the building, wrinkling his noise in distaste at the clinical smell he'd hated from his own many – minor – trips to Accident and Emergency, he was about to resort to seeing what he could find out from the enquiries desk when he spotted a familiar figure pacing back and forth across the waiting area.

He hurried down the corridor and came to a stop in front of Fulton, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder before the manly bravado went straight out the window and he abandoned any attempt to say anything meaningful, simply pulling him into a hug.

"How is she?"

"They're not telling me anything." Fulton managed huskily, dashing a hand across his eyes. "But it can't be good, man. She … There was so much blood … I didn't know what to do …"

"Hey, you called 911 – you got help. You did everything you could, Fult." Portman said sincerely, but he could only imagine what his best friend was going through and knew the words rang hollow. "You did everything anyone could have done."

"But what if it's not enough?" came the painful question to which neither of them really wanted to know the answer.

Sinking down on a nearby chair with Portman beside him, Fulton buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes – trying in vain to blot out the images that seemed burned into his mind. In particular, the image of his fiancée's long hair fanned across the sidewalk, dark with blood, haunted him and its memory forced him to fight harder to bite back the tears that stung his eyes.

_Racing across the street, he dropped to his knees beside Caitlin for the second time that day – this time, however, he was scared to touch her. From the second he saw her, he could tell she was badly hurt. Her eyes were closed and already there was so much blood, seeping through the thin material of her dress, matting her usually silky hair …_

"_Oh god, Caitie!" he gasped, "Baby, can you hear me?"_

_He had no idea how he managed to keep the presence of mind to fumble for his cellphone – it felt like someone else controlling him as he dialled 911, his voice breaking as he demanded an ambulance. And it was like being in someone else's nightmare as he listened to the eerily calm voice on the other end of the line and followed their instructions as best he could, pulling off his jacket and using it to try to stem the flow of blood from a particularly nasty abdominal wound._

_He was hardly even aware of the tears that coursed down his cheeks or of the crowd that gathered with an air of sympathy tinged with more than a hint of morbid curiosity. He was still desperately trying to coax some response from Caitlin when the paramedics arrived and manhandled him out of the way._

"_You have to help her!" he pleaded, "You don't understand – we've got a daughter, she's just a baby!"_

"She's just a baby …" Fulton whispered hoarsely and Portman slung an arm around his shoulders, knowing what he was thinking.

"Cait's a fighter, dude – and look what she's got to fight for. There's not a chance she'd leave you and Maddie."

"I just … I need to see her. Why won't they tell me anything? I …"

"Mr Reed?"

His head shot up in response to the grave voice of a doctor and he leapt to his feet, torn between terror at what he might hear and anxiety to at least hear something.

"How is she?" he asked, not quite meeting the solemn gaze before him.

"Mr Reed, your girlfriend's condition remains critical, but we have managed to stabilise her – for now. It's important we get her into surgery as soon as possible but, if you want to see her for a couple of minutes, you should go now."

"But she will … I mean, the surgery – it'll help her? She will get better?" Fulton asked, hating the pause that followed his questions and what it might mean.

"It's impossible to say at this stage – Miss Rivers' injuries are very severe. But we're doing everything we can. Let me take you to her …"

Portman nodded as his friend turned to glance at him, "I'll be right here, bro – go see your girl."

* * *

"Linda? Hey, it's me."

"Charlie? Oh … hey." came the awkward reply, "Listen – I know we need to talk, but now's not really a good …"

"Linda, it's not about that." Charlie interrupted, "There's something I have to tell you …"

"Well?" she prompted when he lapsed into silence, a little put out that he didn't want to talk about their relationship.

"It's really not something you should hear over the phone." he sighed, "But I said I'd let you know. There's been an accident. It's Cait …"

"Oh god!" Linda gasped, realising it must be serious from the tone of his voice. "How … bad is she? What happened?"

"She's … really not good." he said, reluctant to say too much on the phone. "She was hit by a car earlier – hit-and-run."

"No! Does Fulton know?"

"He's with her now before she heads into surgery – it happened right in front of him apparently, he saw the whole thing. Portman called from the hospital – I'm gonna head over there …"

"I … I can't believe it." Linda whispered, "But, I mean, she'll be okay – right?"

"I dunno." Charlie sighed, "I mean, I hope so, but it sounded pretty bad. Portman sounded really cut up on the phone."

"What about the baby? Who's looking after Maddie?"

"Julie. Apparently the cops wanted a statement from Cait over her ex getting arrested, so Julie was babysitting while Fult took her down the station. But they were right outside their building when … it happened."

"Fulton must be devastated - I don't know how I'd cope if …" Linda trailed off weakly, "Listen, I'll get in the car now and head over there – see you there?"

"Yeah." Charlie said softly, "I'll see you there."

* * *

Stopping Fulton just outside a private room, the doctor turned to him, obviously taking a second to consider what she was about to say.

"Mr Reed, before you go in, you should just know what to expect … Caitlin has broken bones – ribs, leg, wrist – her skull was fractured and the head injury is a concern right now. There's also the risk of internal abdominal injuries and multiple superficial lacerations. There are a lot of machines. It may look … overwhelming …"

Nodding to show he understood, Fulton took a deep breath and opened the door, walking into the small, still room – quiet, save for the steady beep of machines. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him and he closed his eyes, searching for the strength to cope with seeing the woman he loved in so much pain. She needed him though, and that was enough for him.

"Cait …" he whispered, hurrying to her side. "Oh god, Caitie …"

Taking in the machines, the bandages, the vicious bruise on Caitin's cheekbone that stood in violent contrast to her pale skin, Fulton grazed his lips against hers and laced his fingers through those of her uninjured hand, squeezing gently.

"I'm here, baby …" he murmured, "I'm here and everything's going to be okay – we're gonna get you through this. I love you so much, Caitie, _so_ much …" Lifting her hand – so small and delicate compared to his – Fulton pressed a kiss into her palm and sighed. "Dammit, Cait, don't do this to me – I don't know what I'd do if … if … Cait? Caitie, can you hear me?"

Her fingers flexed against his, almost imperceptibly, and her eyelashes fluttered as a look of pain crossed her face before her eyes opened, taking a moment to focus but then seeming to brighten, if only for a second, when she saw him.

"Fult …" Caitlin struggled, her voice barely a whisper. Her lips moved soundlessly and then, "Look after her …"

Something in him died to hear her say that and understand what she meant, but he shook his head fiercely. "NO! Cait, you're not putting me through this – you're NOT leaving me! She needs her mom. Do you hear me? Our baby needs us _both_ …"

"I'm … sorry …"

A tear coursed down her cheek and he hated himself for shouting at her. "Sweetie, I'm not mad, just scared – you need to hold on. For me. For our baby. I can't do this without you – I don't _want_ to do this without you … Caitie?"

Her eyes were closing. " Love Maddie. L-love … you."

"Cait! Caitie, please, I love you!" Fulton pleaded, "Stay with me …"

But the sound of the machine flatlining drowned out his words, even as a team of doctors and nurses burst through the door.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	47. Chapter 47

**FORTY-SEVEN.**

"Dean!"

"Hey, Linda." Portman said, turning to greet the young woman who called out to him.

"Any word on Cait?" she asked anxiously as she reached him and accepted the little hug he gave her. "It's all over the news – there are tv crews outside the hospital …"

"Great, that's the last thing Fulton needs right now!" Portman scowled, but any anger was secondary to the concern he felt for his friend and he heaved a sigh. "We nearly lost her, Linda – they had to shock her or whatever to get her heart started again."

"Oh god!" Linda gasped, her hand flying to her mouth and tears welling up. "I mean, I knew it wasn't good from what Charlie told me, but I never thought …"

"Me either. It's so unreal – she's so young, she's got a kid … she's a _good_ person. How can it be fair that some _bastard_ gets to take her away from her family?" he demanded before hanging his head. "Sorry, I just … I can see it killing Fulton and I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to say? It's okay? This is so far from okay – it's completely fucked up."

"It's … it's hard …" Linda said, "But no one's expecting you to have answers – you're here for Fulton, for Cait … That's all that matters. Are any of the others here?"

"Charlie got here a few minutes ago – he's with Fult now, doing the Captain Duck thing, trying to take care of the flock." Portman said, managing a smile. "Cait's bosses are here too, and Tara – Cait's old flatmate. And my phone's been ringing off the hook – the others weren't sure they should crowd the place, but they said just to let them know if they could do anything. Fulton's mom is on her way and Julie's got Maddie – we didn't think she should be here …"

"What about Cait's folks? Do they know what's happening?"

"The hospital's trying to contact them – I don't know if they've been able to yet …"

"Caitlin Rivers – it's imperative I know where she is."

Portman and Linda turned as they heard the command and spotted an immaculately dressed woman - who bore more than a passing resemblance to Caitlin – rapping with her knuckles on the window at reception to get the attention of the girl behind it.

"Guess that answers that …"

* * *

"How you holding up, buddy?" Portman asked in a low voice, returning to the waiting area with Linda and sitting down beside his red-eyed best friend.

"Fulton," Linda said gently, horrified if not surprised to see him in such a state. "I'm so sorry – I came as soon as I heard."

"Thanks, Linda." he mumbled as she squeezed his hand, before exchanging an awkward greeting with her estranged husband as he sat next to Fulton.

Spotting Caitlin's bosses talking across from where they were sitting, Portman quickly excused himself and hurried over to them.

"Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

"Of course, son." Dan Mathers nodded, exchanging a look with Rob.

"Look, apparently the press are outside and I really don't want Fulton to have to deal with that …"

"They're here already?" Rob interrupted, a frown crossing his face. "Christ … Okay, we'll take care of it. I mean, they're gonna expect some kind of statement – they already know what's happened and with Caitlin being a public figure – but we'll deal with all that. You don't need to worry."

"Thanks, I appreciate that – and I know Fult will too …"

"Who are all these people and when can I see my daughter?"

Gesturing to Charlie and Linda that he could deal with it, Fulton stood up and his made his way over to Caitlin's mother.

"Mrs Kincaid, we tried to get hold of you and Cait's step-dad …"

"I'm sure you did." she replied with a cold smile, "That's probably why half the city knew before I did – her own mother!"

"Don't take it out on Fult!" came an indignant exclamation as Tara pushed her way past Portman. "Don't you think he's got enough on his plate right now?"

"And I haven't? My daughter fighting for her life …" she broke off to point at Fulton, "I blame you for this!"

"Hey, hang on a minute!" Portman protested.

"Caitlin had everything, but she insisted on throwing her life away with _you_ – I just never thought it would end like this!"

"You do know your precious Brett got arrested, don't you? For murder!" Tara practically spat. "You'd rather Cait stayed with someone like that just because he fits into your social circles better – you make me sick!"

"Who the hell are you anyway? And how dare you speak to me like that!" Caitlin's mother said furiously, but her anger was met in kind.

"Maybe if you gave enough of a damn to be in your daughter's life, you'd recognise her friends! Cait moved in with me when she couldn't handle living with you anymore and I know all about how you tried to control her, live your life through her. You have no room to criticise Fulton – he's done nothing but care for your daughter, more than you ever did!" Tara raged, ignoring the attempts of the others to calm her down. "No, I will _not_ shut up, Dean – you don't know what she's like. I have no idea how Cait turned out so normal with such a twisted _bitch_ for a mother!"

Ignoring the shocked gasps from just about everyone in earshot, Maria Kincaid simply regarded the young woman before her coolly. "Well, if that's the kind of company my daughter has been keeping, I was right to be concerned – foul-mouthed, out of control … I'm sincerely glad my grand-daughter isn't present to see and hear such behaviour! Thank god she'll soon be with her family where she belongs."

"Wait, what?" Fulton frowned, certain he couldn't have heard her right.

"You don't seriously think I would allow my grandchild to be _dragged_ up when she could have a perfect home with me?"

"She might be your grandchild, but Maddie is my _daughter_!"

"And of course you'll have her best interests at heart – so, if anything happens to Caitlin, it's only natural that she come to live with me and my husband."

"Not a fucking chance!" Fulton said immediately, scarcely able to believe what he was hearing. "You must have a screw loose if you think for a second I'd hand my baby over to you!"

But Maria actually laughed at him – a joyless laugh that suggested it wasn't even up for debate. "We'll see what the courts have to say – I believe they frown quite heavily on unfit parents …"

"See, I told you!" Tara exclaimed, "The bitch is a psycho!"

"My bad." Portman growled from beside her. "You were right. But I think the bitch is leaving …"

"I'm not going anywhere until I've seen my daughter – and then it'll be straight to my lawyer."

"Why are you doing this?" Fulton demanded, his fists clenched as he struggled to keep his temper in check. "I know you've never liked me, but how can you think about anything other than Cait right now? She could … she could die and you're more concerned about trying to get your hands on her kid – you're crazy and I'm not getting into this now. Not here. I can't stop you from being here, but you stay the hell away from me and you stay the hell away from my daughter!"

* * *

"Can you believe her?" Fulton said but, instead of angry, he just sounded drained and pretty shaky. He was sitting with his friends, as far away from Caitlin's mother as was physically possible. "I know she doesn't like me and I know she hates me and Cait being together, but she can't be serious about taking Maddie – she couldn't … Could she? I mean, I'm her dad – that's gotta count for something!"

"Don't worry, dude." Portman nodded, "Of course it does – no one's going to take Maddie. I mean, anyone can see you're a great dad – maybe if you were, like, a crack addict or something … She's just upset about Caitlin …"

"_Upset?!_" Tara almost screeched, quickly moderating her tone. "She wouldn't know how to be. Fult, you've seen how upset Cait can get because of her mother, but you don't know exactly what she can be like."

"Cait's told me – how she's always criticising, how she tried to convince her to get back with her ex … She couldn't even be happy for us when Cait went to tell her she was pregnant." Fulton sighed, "I think Cait knew better than expect much, but it still hit her pretty hard – she cried the whole way home."

"You think that's bad, you should have heard what happened the next day." Tara said softly, knowing she was about to reveal something Fulton was completely unaware of. Normally she wouldn't have betrayed a confidence, but she figured the circumstances were exceptional.

"The next day?" he frowned, obviously trying to think back.

"Cait got a phone call from her mom – she told me about it but made me promise not to say anything. She hated keeping it from you, Fult, but she … she knew how you'd react. I think part of her couldn't quite believe it had happened – she was always expecting her mom to magically change overnight and be the mom she wanted her to be …"

"So what happened?" Fulton asked.

"Her mom was still trying to get Cait to break up with you, give Brett another chance – she didn't want anything tying her to you …" Tara said, looking away uncomfortably. "She knew a baby would mean you always had that connection, even if you and Cait split up. She … told her she was making a big mistake – sacrificing her career, her life …"

"Being her usual supportive self then." Fulton grimaced.

"It gets worse. She tried to talk her into … having an abortion …"

Stunned, Fulton shook his head in disbelief. "But … But she knew we were happy about the baby – she _knew_! And Cait was already starting to show … Jesus, she pulls a stunt like that, puts Cait through hell and then swans in here acting all concerned about Maddie! I'm fucking sure she's not even going to get near her now!"

"Now you know why I lost my temper with her so easily." Tara sighed, "Sorry, Fult, I knew it wasn't the time or the place …"

"It's not your fault, Tara." he said softly, "I'm not going to row with her anymore though – I don't care what she says she's going to do, all that matters right now is Caitie and …"

"Mr Reed?"

He was on his feet in an instant, Portman and Tara close behind him. "How is she? Can I see her?"

"Perhaps it would be best if we spoke in private …"

"I just want to know how she is." Fulton pressed and Portman also moved forward to address the doctor.

"Please, doc, that girl's the closest thing to a sister I've got …"

With a slight nod, the doctor took a deep breath – this job never got any easier. "You have to realise we did everything we could, but Miss Rivers' injuries were very severe – she lost a lot of blood …"

"But … But you treated her?" Fulton asked quietly, ashen faced. "She'll be okay? She has to be okay …"

Tara's eyes closed in a silent plea that this was nothing but a bad dream and that when she opened her eyes, it would all be gone. She knew what the doctor was trying to tell them and, knowing that he had yet to hear the worst, her heart broke for Fulton and she realised Portman must also have realised the extent of the situation - she could feel him trembling as he wrapped an arm around her, his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Knowing that the distraught young man before her was too numb with shock to have second-guessed him, the doctor spoke slowly, her tone low. "Mr Reed … Fulton, my team worked to the best of their ability on your girlfriend …"

"Fiancée."

"Of course." the doctor nodded at the correction, "We did everything we could, but her injuries were just too severe – she never regained consciousness."

"So … so what are you saying? She's in a coma?"

"I'm so very sorry, but Caitlin passed away …"

The silence in the room seemed unbearable as Fulton simply stared at the doctor for a long moment. Then he shook his head. "No. No, that can't be right."

"Fult …" Portman tried helplessly.

"NO!" he shouted, shrugging off those around him. "You're trying to tell me she's dead? She _can't_ be, not my Cait – you've made a mistake! I want to see her!"

"I wish that was true, I really do." the doctor said, "But I'm afraid there's no mistake. Of course you can see her – sit with her, take as long as you need …"

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Fulton reached out with a shaky hand to brush a lock of hair back from Caitlin's face, his fingers caressing her still warm cheek.

"Open your eyes, baby." he whispered, trying to keep his tone light in spite of the tears which threatened to overwhelm him. "It's time to wake up – please, babe, please wake up …please, I can't do this without you … I need you. Maddie needs you." Wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, he simply took in the sight of her – the long lashes closed over her usually sparkling eyes, the soft lips that had warmed his heart with many an infectious smile now losing their rosy colour …

He broke down at that, resting his head against her shoulder and crying as he had not done since he was a child. "Don't leave me, Caitie, please don't leave me – I love you …"

He'd have given anything to feel her wrap her arms around him but, deep down, he knew she was already gone.

* * *

**to be continued ...**

**A/N: This little note's down here because I didn't want to spoil things - but I just had to tell you that it absolutely killed me to write this. I created Cait and I've spent so long writing about her life ... I've grown so attached to her, it's weird! ;; Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick with this - next part will be short and the last before we move on to the sequel. Now ... hit that little button. You know you want to - if only to tell me I'm evil!**


	48. Chapter 48

**FORTY-EIGHT.**

Knowing Fulton needed some time alone, Portman watched as the doctor led him to Caitlin's hospital room before sinking down onto a chair and burying his head in his hands. Devastated himself by the loss of such a close friend, it only made it worse – if that was possible - to see his best friend's world torn apart. It had always been obvious to him – to all of them – that the young couple were made for each other and, with Maddie's arrival, it had seemed they were a perfect little family …

"_You think I'm sexy?" Portman grinned, perking up a little._

"_Meh … not as sexy as Fult, but I can see what Jules sees in you." she said, smiling as he suddenly pulled her into a bear-hug. "What was that for?"_

"_I'm glad you and Fulton found each other." he mumbled in her ear._

"_You getting all deep on me, Portman?"_

"_I'm serious – he's my best friend … more like my brother. I want to see him happy and I've never seen him happier than when he's with you. He adores you, Caitie, one hundred percent. And he made a good choice - you're a total sweetheart. Just … just treat him good, darlin'."_

A stifled sob intruded on his thoughts and Portman glanced to his side to see Tara finally break down despite her best efforts. Reaching out, he simply wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as he lost his own battle with the tears that had been threatening. But there was nothing he could say to comfort her – as he had already told Linda, it really wasn't okay.

"It's just so cruel …" he could hear Linda manage as she cried in Charlie's arms. And Portman had to agree.

* * *

In the still quiet of the hospital room, it was easy to lose all track of time. Fulton had no idea how long he'd spent there. Not that it mattered – nothing seemed important anymore. All he knew was that walking out of that room would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do – walking away meant admitting Caitlin was really gone and it was impossible to imagine his life without her.

"_Cait, I love you, more than I ever thought it could be possible to love anyone. You make me a better person and I can't imagine ever not being with you … So, Caitlin Rivers, will you be my wife? Will you marry me?" Fulton asked, hope plain in his deep blue eyes as he looked up at her._

"_Oh god, Fulton …" she whispered, tears pricking at her eyelids. And for one horrible second, his stomach lurched and his heart sank. Then she was in his arms, kissing him passionately. "Oh god, Fulton, I love you so much – yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!"_

_Certain that his grin was going to ensure his face split in two, Fulton pulled back just enough to remove the engagement ring from where it was nestled in its box, sparkling against the dark velvet. And never taking his eyes off his new fiancée, he slid the diamond onto her finger carefully._

"_Perfect fit …" Caitlin whispered through tears of joy, "Just like us."_

He loved her so much and had never been ashamed to show it but, now that he knew he'd never get another chance, he couldn't help feeling there was so much more he needed to tell her. Could he be sure she knew exactly how he felt about her? Did she know she made everything else in his life worthwhile? Did she realise how much it meant to him that she had made him a father? He'd thought he'd have their whole lives to tell her – that they were just getting started …

"_Shooting star!" Caitlin pointed out, cradled comfortably in her fiancé's arms as he sat with his back against a tree, gazing up at the cloudless night sky. "Make a wish."_

"_Don't need to." Fulton shrugged, nuzzling her neck, his hands on her growing stomach. "Got everything I want right here."_

"_Fulton Reed …" Caitlin giggled happily, "You big softie! I … _Oh_!"_

"_Woah!" Fulton grinned, his face just about lit up in delight. "First kick and I got to feel it too – that's so cool!"_

"I'm so sorry, baby." he whispered, tears staining his cheeks as he took her hand in his again, watching her engagement ring sparkle in the light. "I promised I'd never let anyone hurt you – I let you down …"

Raising her fingers to his lips, he kissed them gently. "All our plans …" he murmured, "We're supposed to be getting married, sweetie. And then trying for another baby, a little brother or sister for Maddie … Oh god, Cait, Maddie – our gorgeous little girl, how's she gonna cope without her mom?"

Not registering the door opening slowly, Fulton started as a hand descended on his shoulder, turning around to see Portman standing there awkwardly.

"We just wanted to check on you, bro." he said softly, his gaze flitting towards the bed. "God, she looks like she's sleeping … Uh, Fult, I called Julie – I had to tell her. She's here – with Maddie … I thought maybe we should get you home …"

"I … I don't know if I can." Fulton said, pain etched on his face. "How can I leave without Cait? How can I go home knowing she won't be there?"

"I know, man." Portman sighed, "And I'm so, so sorry – I can't begin to imagine what you're going through. But, hard as it is, you've got a little baby out there who needs you more than ever. You have to be strong for her. And I know it doesn't even come close to making things better, but you're never gonna be in this alone – you've got all of us. After all these years, you damn well better know we're family!"

"I know." he managed, turning back to Caitlin and leaning over her. He kissed her forehead gently, fresh tears shining in his eyes as his lips lingered against her skin. "Sleep tight, beautiful." he whispered, his voice husky with emotion. "I love you so much – I'll always love you …"

And with that, Fulton slowly straightened up and moved towards the door. "I don't think I can do this …" he said, but he'd already caught a glimpse of Maddie, safe in the arms of a tearful Julie and blissfully unaware of what was happening around her and the consequences it would have on the rest of her life.

Turning for a last heartbroken look at the love of his life, he took a deep breath and headed for his daughter – she was all he had left of his little family. She was his world now.

* * *

**END.**

**A/N: Well, guys ... that's it. After more than a year of working on this and after 98 pages - 63 thousand, 595 words - it's done. Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed - I couldn't have kept this up without all the support! I'm torn between being proud to have finished this and gutted that it's over - and, of course, I'm especially sad for the characters we lost along the way. I did actually shed a little tear over Cait - and for poor Fult left behind as a single daddy to pick up the pieces!**

**I say it's over, but I guess that's not strictly true as the sequel is on the way - keep an eye out for BLOOD TIES. **

**It'll see Fulton struggle to raise his daughter alone, learning along the way that blood isn't always thicker than water. It'll also see Portman trying to come to terms with being a father himself, delve deeper into his connection with Brooke and explore the impact on his relationship with Julie. There'll also be appearances from other Ducks - will we see a reconcilliation for Linda and Charlie? And, of course, there remains the question of whether or not Brett killed Lucia and just who was behind the wheel of the car in that fatal collision ...**

**Thanks again!**

**Torrie x**


End file.
